Final Fantasy Seven: Texts From Last Night
by Soyna
Summary: Inspired drabbles based on humorous texts messages from the TFLN. Strange and quirkly little stories that will include all eventually. Latest: Hey this one is at 100... go to the MORE version for MOAR!
1. Braid

**FF7: TFLN **

**Final Fantasy Seven: Text's from Last Night**

* * *

**Author pre-ramble about drabbles**:  
I am just throwing out there based on cues from TFLN website… a place of great humour for me. I saw this one and I thought, oh, my... I just have to write this. I hope you enjoy the drabble though. Ratings will change if I add more, I'm sure.

**Rating**: T  
_**BETA**_: None… not for this.  
**Cue**: _Not only did I hold your hair back as you puked, i french braided it. I am such a great friend. _  
**Warning**: Nothing to worry about unless you don't like needles. A little cliché.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters:** Sephiroth and Zack  
**POV:** Sephiroth

* * *

**BRAID**

* * *

He didn't remember much of what happened. He knew that he had been sick. The visit to the labs had been particularly awful this time around.

~_how did I get back into bed~_

Sephiroth didn't remember how he got to his bed and under his covers. His stomach still churned from whatever hellish concoction that Hojo had given him and that is what his attention focused on as he moved to the edge of his bed. His whole body ached as if he had been run over by a Behemoth.

He let out an involuntary groan that he was glad that no one else could hear, as he rubbed his aching arms. He could feel the bumps from the series of offending needles, that he had been forced to endure.

It had been a particularly harrowing ordeal. He remembered the doctor rambling about increasing the percentage of something in the shots.

~_obviously it did not agree with me~_

He leaned forward to ease the pain that was ripping through his gut. He felt something solid rub against his shoulder and it startled him. He jerked away from the touch and realized that it followed him. He grabbed at what felt like rope and realized that the rope was his hair.

~_braided?~_

He forgot about his stomach pains and the impending dizziness that was threatening to consume him. He gripped the strange rope of braided hair.

~_what the hell?~_

It was not a habit of his to braid his hair.

Ever.

He liked his hair loose and worn down, even in his sleep. He didn't braid his hair and this bothered him immeasurably.

He tried to focus on the activities that followed him leaving the lab. All that had happened was a blur, but he was sure that he left the lab alone, after threatening Hojo with some idol threats. He concentrated on how he got back to his sanctuary and remembered one anomaly.

~_ ran into Zack in the hall~_

As if on cue, his phone beeped, announcing a text message.

He saw that his PHS was on his end table. He reached over to it, his arms and stomach protesting the movement. He flipped open his PHS, blinking his eyes into focus, so he read the message that he was certain was coming from the hyperactive SOLDIER.

_**Not only did I hold your hair back as you puked, **__**I French braided it. I am such a great friend**__. _

At least that explained his hair.

Now Zack had to explain how he got into his bed naked.

* * *

I was inspired, what can I say.


	2. No Fun

TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night Cues)

Rating: T  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: Productive member of society….  
Warning: Grumpy Rude and vacationing Reno.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Rude  
POV: Rude

* * *

NO FUN

* * *

Rude was tired and grumpy. He had been up for nearly 22 hours and his nerves were starting to fray. The latest text message from his vacationing partner did not help his mood.

**Guess what I'm doing tomorrow?**

He did _not_ want to know what Reno was going to do tomorrow! The redhead was on forced vacation due to an injury, and the bum got to go to Costa De Sol for it. How he convinced Tseng to send him there was beyond him. Reno had been sending him constant updates on his _healing activities, _which involved sitting on the beach and taking picture of girls in bikini's.

A sharp contrast to how crappy his day had been; working with a temperamental Elena on a supposedly simple mission that got screwed up so horribly that it took all day and night to clean up the crap that went sideways.

He growled at his phone and sent the redheaded deviant a return message before snapping his phone sharply shut.

**Becoming a productive member of society?**

He wanted to go to bed, but he needed a shower and wasn't to sure if he had the strength to remove his clothes, as he fumbled with the lock on his apartment door.

~_world conspiring against me today~_

He was gratefully being home and dragged himself to his bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind him as he shuffled into the shower. He could smell the smoke, blood and gasoline on him and was anxious to get it off.

~_Reno would be whining about how the smell was in his hair~_

He leaned against the wall and let the water soak his tired and aching body, until the water became too cold for him to stay any longer.

His phone beeped at him when he exited.

_~what now?~_

He hoped it wasn't work. He prayed that it was just a final report notice that Elena promised to finish; nothing more. He doubted he could take anymore work without snapping. At least he was at home to let out a tirade of curses.

He hesitantly picked up the phone and saw Reno's number.

~_what is he reporting now?~_

He rolled his eyes but opened it to see what his partner wrote.

**  
****Rude. Come on. That would be no fun.**

Rude sighed heavily and powered down his phone before he tossed is aside. He crawled into his bed, chuckling lightly as he fell into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Another inspired by the TFLN. Short sweet and, at least I found it so, amusing little quip.


	3. Runny Nose

TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night Cues)

Rating: T (because I am bad)  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: **Do you know how hard it is…  
**Warning: Reno has a cold and misses a boring meeting and mention of self love.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Sephiroth, & Reno  
POV: Zack

* * *

RUNNY NOSE

* * *

"…supports in Sector 6 and 7 are wearing and particularly…"

Zack struggled valiantly to look attentive.

"…recognize that the land we develop is valuable, unique, and irreplaceable..."

~_man, Reeve can talk~_

"… one piece of the larger environment, we should respect the greater structure…"

He looked over at Sephiroth. He was sitting stiffly in his chair and looking at Reeve as if he was interested in what he was saying. He highly doubted that Sephiroth cared.

"…shall support the private enterprise system, providing the widest latitude of equality for opportunity, creativity and innovation…"

Zack was pretty sure the only reason he was here was because Sephiroth didn't want to suffer this horrible speech alone.

"…change is inevitable, and we must strive to take a role in innovation in the industry and strive for enhanced practices…"

He looked over at Tseng who did seem to have a mild interest in Reeve's words, but noticed that the seat next to him was empty.

"…preventing development from approval for key building permits, putting many new projects in limbo and costing…"

Where was Reno? He heard something about him being sick as an excuse at the beginning of the meeting. He doubted the redhead was really sick – hungover, maybe, but not sick. He knew what this meeting was going to be painful and he had somehow managed to convince Tseng that he was too ill to attend.

~_wish I thought of that~_

"…held responsible for our results and effectiveness toward the development of sustainable, vibrant communities…"

Zack jumped slightly as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached for it, ignoring the glare that that Sephiroth was sending his way. He flipped it open, keeping it low under the table. It was frowned upon to use phones during meetings, but he needed something to perk him up. He saw that it was from the Turk that he was just thinking about.

**Do you know how hard it is to masturbate with a runny nose?**

He snorted in an attempt to suppress the laughter at the inane comment on his PHS.

~_well, I know at least he wasn't faking he was sick~_

"Is there a problem, Zackary?" Sephiroth said in a low tone. Everyone in the room was looking at him.

~_the damn Turk get's me in trouble, even when he's not here~_

Zack clicked his phone shut. "Yeah. There's a – uh- situation, Sir. One of my protégés is sick and has been place in the infirmary. Sorry, gentlemen, but I must leave to check on him."

He ignored the glare from Scarlet, the only woman in the room, and the frown from Sephiroth. He mentally patted himself on the back at how quickly he thought up the fib to cover up his laughter and to get him out of the meeting.

~_two birds with one stone. Sweet~_

Sephiroth grabbed his own phone, flicking it quickly open and closed. "I see," he said and smoothly stood from his seat. "I believe I will have to escort Zackary to help remedy this situation."

Hojo frowned, "Is this something that I should be concerned with?"

Zack blinked slowly and realized that Reno sexual experimentation was getting him into so much trouble.

* * *

Reeve speech is actually a code of ethics from a land management group, modified to fit Reeve speech. No one wants to be at this meeting.

I tell you that website is warping me more than I already am…  
Did ya like? Click that magical button and leave a little note.

-some corrections made- Jan 10 2010- thanks Zarazia-


	4. Honey Bee

**TFLN Cues: Final Fantasy Seven Drabbles**

**(Texts from Last Night Cues)**

Rating: T  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: **ohhhhhh fuck, chicks a dude  
**Warning: Reno has an infatuation with butts, sexual innuendo and other kinks.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude and… well, read and you will see.  
POV: Reno

* * *

**HONEY BEE**

* * *

Reno loved this mission and was surprised that after his latest blunder, that he was even considered for this cushy assignment.

It wasn't his fault that the dude with Zack's sword got away with the Ancient. The guy had moves.

On top of that, Tseng rarely gave them cushy guarding job while the President was visiting the Honey Bee Inn. It was a well known fact that during the watch, Rude would be the one doing most – well all – of the work. Reno was not ashamed to say that his eye wandered.

Reno whistled as he was checking out the girl's _buzzing…_

_~he loved that silly pun~_

… around the Honey Bee Inn. He loved most of the cute little black and yellow fuzzy skimpy outfits. The ladies with their long legs and bellies exposed were always a wonderful sight, but he hated that they had a big frumpy piece of fluff attached to their back sides.

~_stupid fake stingers hides their best assets!~_

He was a butt man and had, on occasion, paid to see the bottoms hidden by the unsightly costume attachments. There was nothing quite like a well shaped bottom that fit into the palm of his hand, or watching it move beneath some tight cloth.

_~squeeze or slap if I can get a chance~_

"Well, hello there, sweetheart," he hummed as a very blonde athletic girl in a tasteful dress walked out of the Inn. She was dressed between adorable and sexy; with high heeled purple shoes, a snug purple dress that came down to her knees, painted red lips, glittery jewellery on her ears, and a diamond tiara in her braided hair.

~_cutie~_

The purple silky dress snugly fit over a very firm and tight looking ass.

~_I could sink my teeth into that~_

He watched the woman's ass move beneath the fabric and chewed on his lip. He pulled out his phone. If she wasn't so far away, he would have sent a picture of the perfectly round ass, but he settled for a message.

**Check out the ass the blonde chick**

He continued to stare and wished that he had a camera with a telescoping lens. It was the best ass he had ever seen. He was starting to fantasize how she would look in nothing but lingerie.

His phone beeped. Rude usually never responded back to his texts; after all, he usually sent at least twenty on a stake out and they were generally not work related.

**Not a chick**

~_what the fuck~_

He blinked at the message and pulled out his binoculars again. There was no way that the blonde was a guy. No way. He knew that the Wall Market as full of them but the blonde in the silky purple dress could _not_ be a guy.

Not with an ass like that.

The blonde stopped as it looked like she was having problems with her shoes. He watched as she bent over, causing the fabric of the dress to tighten even more across her ass.

~_yeah right, totally the hottest ass…shit~_

He noticed the blond fixing her… his hair as it seemed to slip loose. She… he was wearing a wig! She… he… he… him…

He could almost hear Rude laughing at him.

_~goddamn it all~_

_**You've got to look at more than their butts**_

* * *

This time, I didn't use the actual _text_ in the story, but actually as a prompt/Cue. Whatever.  
There was a request that mentioned a dress … man, funniest thing ever in a video game. Ya know, Cloud didn't protest all that much!!


	5. File Name

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: **I do not anticipate a passing grade  
**Warning: The real reason the Cloud didn't make it into SOLDIER. Language! Tsk, tsk Cloud is a potty mouth.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and Zack  
POV: Zack

* * *

**FILE NAME**

* * *

**I am so SCREWED!**

Zack had to check again who it was that had sent him the message. It was usually Reno that sent him stuff like this… not Cloud.

Zack contemplated the message before responding with a simple question mark.

~_maybe he forgot to return a library book on time~_

He couldn't think of anything that Cloud would do to get himself into trouble. He was almost too shy to be in the infantry, as it was. The worst he had seen Cloud do was take an extra food ration at the Mess Hall.

~_scrawny kid totally needs to put on some bulk~_

**I emailed my assignment to Mrs. Edwards because I missed class.**

He still didn't see the problem. He used to email his assignments all the time. It was because he usually forgot his printed copies or got pulled away for some mission. It was never a big deal, as long as the instructor got it before it was due. And missing a class was something that happened often, as the infantry skills were often tested in the field and class schedules often got circumvented.

**And you're screwed because?**

He was pretty sure that Cloud was stressing out over nothing. The guy could be a bit on edge and broody at times. So what? He emailed an assignment in. He was too innocent and to damn cute to get into any real trouble. Mrs. Edwards was a stickler for the rules, but she liked cute boys like Cloud.

~_she also like the ones that flirted with her~_

Zack remembered that fondly. She was always amusing to flirt with.

**Forgot I saved my last paper as 'eat shit Edwards' and didn't change the filename. I am sure she will be delighted when she gets it. I don't anticipate a passing grade.**

Zack nearly spit out the coffee that he was drinking but just ended up in a sputtering cough.

~_Mrs. Edwards is going to have a cow. Cloud is so right. He is completely screwed~_

* * *

All you students out there… learn from Cloud's mistake! Be careful of those file names.

Toodles for now.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	6. Rum

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: **When you wake up…  
**Warning: Vincent is a little broody, but when isn't he?  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Vincent and Cid  
POV: Vincent

* * *

**RUM**

* * *

_*beep*_

He glared at the offensive item. He never wanted the thing. He didn't know why he allowed it to be purchased. He didn't know why he even left the thing plugged in. It would die on its own if he just unplugged it.

Who would anyone want to talk to him? He was an ex-Turk that carried demons inside. He did not feel worthy of carrying a conversation with _normal _people. He never had much to say to begin with.

He liked quiet. He liked what little solitude the four yammering voices in his head would allow. Having voices on the outside competing with his inner voices was always a trying task. Hence, he liked the quiet and he did not want to be disturbed, and the damn phone was disturbing.

_*beep*_

Marlene, that little girl, had programmed it with _important _numbers and had rambled on about the numerous features that he promptly forgot. He didn't want to know how it worked and why would he need to watch videos on such a small screen, anyway?

He had six voicemails but didn't know his password. Marlene had set it and he couldn't remember the code to get at the pesky things. They seemed to be from Yuffie, so he really wasn't too worried about retrieving them.

_*beep*_

The damn beep was different from the voicemail beep. Marlene said that she had a different alert for different type of messages.

~_I did not understand half __of __her jabbering~_

He sighed as the offending device beeped at him again. He would have to at least figure out how to shut it off, so he could go back to sleep.

He carefully flipped open the phone. On the screen, a small envelope appeared that had the word 'CID' written on it.

_~Cid?~_

He was tempted to hit the 'cancel' button. Why would Cid be trying to get a hold of him? Was there another crisis? He looked at the options, and with a feeling of dread, hit the 'view' button.

**When you wake up… I'm in town and have rum.**

_~rum?~_

He had not had that drink in ages… and since when did Cid drink? The pilot was renowned for his passion for earl grey tea, not rum.

~_maybe it is something that he added to his tea~_

The thought of having a drink was enticing. The demon voices in his head started to yammer with the pleasant thoughts of alcohol. They were all agreeing that rum sounded like something that they would like to drink, as well.

He was curious as to why Cid would even call him.

Now, he just had to figure out how to return the call.

* * *

Enjoyed? Click the button? Or are you a technophobe (or more like telephobia) like Vincent?


	7. Instructor

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

* * *

Rating: M… oh yeah. Definitely.  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … the way he shouted out instructions during sex made me feel like I was having sex with my gym teacher**  
**Warning: Yaoi, graphic and hard core. I mean, look at who I am writing about!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis and Sephiroth  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

**INSTRUCTOR**

* * *

"To the left. Left!"

Sephiroth grunted as he shifted his hips to accommodate the redheaded prima donna that lay beneath him.

"Harder! Damn it Seph. I am not a fuckin' girl."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes but fulfilled the request by moving the hand that he had been stroking the other man's member with to his narrow waist.

"Don't let go!"

Sephiroth growled. He put one hand on Genesis' shoulder and moved one back to the bouncing member, all the while still trying to keep the force of his thrusting at the harder pace that was demanded.

"Squeeze harder!"

He complied.

He gripped the member tightly and tried to keep the steady strokes that Genesis had ordered before.

It was quite the task trying to keep track of all the demands that were being yelled at him.

~_I'll have to gag him next time~_

"Kiss me!"

Sephiroth leaned forward to capture the lips of the demanding man.

~_shut him up for a bit at least~_

Genesis gave a groan as Sephiroth forced his tongue into his mouth. He didn't want to stop the kiss because it would then mean that the redhead could talk. But he needed to release the mouth in order to breathe, or else he was sure that Genesis would throw out another demand if he did not keep the vigorous pace.

"Bite me!"

Sephiroth grunted as he moved his mouth to the crook of Genesis' neck and gave a small nibble along his collar bone.

"Quit being a damn pussy and bite me!"

He felt his eye twitch but complied, sinking his sharp teeth into the flesh, tasting his sweet blood. It caused Genesis to scream. Sephiroth felt the demanding man shudder and release between them.

"Come!"

Sephiroth hated that he involuntarily followed the demand and came into the challenging man, collapsing into a sweaty heap on top of him.

"Get off," Genesis said, groaning. Sephiroth felt the man's hands trying to push him away. He slowly obliged and rolled to the side. "That was fuckin' great, Seph."

Sephiroth grunted. It was always good with Genesis, despite his mouth. The other man stretched and curled his naked body around him, using him as a pillow.

"Going to have to gag you next time," Sephiroth whispered.

Genesis hummed, and with an amused chuckle asked, "Was I too loud again?"

Sephiroth gripped the man tightly, knowing with his fiery temper that he could take what he was going to say next badly.

~_hopefully the afterglow will soften his reaction~_

"The way you shouted out instructions, I felt like I was having sex with my battle instructor."

He felt the man tense in his arms and Sephiroth waited for the backlash to hit him.

"Instructor Clark or Perkins?"

~_there is no way I am going to win this~_

* * *

Sephiroth and Genesis… I do like these two together… Fire and Ice.


	8. MIЯROR

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: ZiggyPasta  
Cue: **You got in a fight last night?  
**Warning: Mentions of blood, glass, extremely bad language - grammar and words - and mention of overindulgence of alcohol.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Barret, Cloud and mention of Tifa.

POV: Cloud

* * *

**MIЯROR**

* * *

"You got in a fight last night?"

Cloud sat beside Barret and was working on getting the glass shards out of his bloody hand. The large man was sitting slumped against the wall with a pained grimace on his face.

~_why didn't he use his metal hand?~_

Cloud could hear Tifa cleaning up the broken glass in the bathroom; the room where the fight occurred. They had pulled the yelling bloody swearing man out of the bathroom. He had cleared out the bar with his boisterous behaviour.

"Yeah! Some dude in the bathroom, yo," Barret mumbled and sipped on some water that Cloud had given him earlier. He looked like he was a little queasy and the last thing Cloud wanted was the man to puke on him. Barret's eyes were still a little glassy from his drinks and the obvious pain that he was in. "Fuckin' bastard. Damn it all, can't ya use a damn Cure?"

"Not until the glass is all out of your hand," Cloud said, pouring water over the bloody hand so he could find more shards. "Tifa is pissed at you for wrecking the bathroom." Cloud removed more pieces and ignored the whines and new stream of curses from the big man.

It was better that he was playing the 'nurse' as Tifa was pissed completely off at the mess. She would most likely be grinding the glass _into_ his hand.

"Fuck, Spikey, I'll shell out for it," Barret said wincing as Cloud continued to pull out small pieces of glass. "Other bastard's fault anyways."

"Oh?"

"Dude was standin' there an' I notice he's got the same shirt as me on, so I'm like, 'Dude, we look like idiots'. Fuck! Do ya hafta be so mean with them damn tweezers!? Fuck, it hurts."

Cloud sighed. "Suck it up. What does his shirt have to do with you getting in a fight?"

"Fuck, weird dude. Idiot didn't say nuffin'. Jus' stared righ' back at me! Wouldn't tell me where he got it. So I got pissed and hit him! Fuckin' silent treatment! Don' know how it happened, but, fuck, he completely decimated my hand. I don' know how it got all bloody and covered with glass. Fuckin' strange dude." Barret rambled and then went on a tirade of curses.

Cloud stopped working on his hand and tried to control the laughter that was bubbling up in him. He looked at the bigger man to see if he seriously knew what he had just said.

"Somethin' wrong with ya?" Barret asked.

Cloud snorted and suppressed a smirk. He had to pull the tweezers away from the glass-infused hand because he was starting to shake.

"Wha? Do ya know the dude?"

"Um...Did this guy happen to look almost exactly like you?"

* * *

Like how could someone not know their own reflection!!! I couldn't believe I found this text!!!! Full Text Inspiration:

*** You got in a fight last night?

*** Yeah! Some dude in the bathroom...he was standing there and I notice he's got the same shirt as me on so I'm like...dude you should have called me, we look like idiots...he didn't say anything...so i got pissed and hit him...completely decimated and my hand was all bloody and covered with glass afterward...weird dude, never saw him again that night or since.

*** Um...Did this guy happen to look almost exactly like you?

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	9. My Bad

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: **I drove you home…  
**Warning: Vehicle destruction and annoyance.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Elena, Tseng and … Reno  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**MY BAD**

* * *

Tseng frowned at the totalled car.

The mechanic already gave him the verdict.

"Who signed it out?"

"Who do ya think?" The mechanic growled. "He should stick ta his choppers and stay outta my damn cars."

Tseng sighed and rubbed his temple.

Elena scoffed beside him. "Fool is going to get himself killed pulling stunts like this."

Tseng couldn't argue.

He flipped open his phone and there was already a message from the redhead.

**Sorry Boss**

He didn't trust his voice to call him back at the moment. It was the third car in as many months that had been completely destroyed.

**I drove you home. There is no excuse for wrecking a car 3 hours later.**

"How did he even get out?" Elena said as she examined the wreckage.

Tseng practiced his calming breathing exercises before he looked at the newest message on his phone.

**Yeah. My bad.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**I drove you home, There is no excuse for wrecking a car 3 hours later… **yeah, that was the real text…

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	10. Stalker 1

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: **such a ****stalker****...**  
Warning: Stalker behavior and Yuffie…I think we should always place warnings about Yuffie.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tifa, and Yuffie  
POV: Tifa

* * *

**STALKER 1**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Vincent," Yuffie said with a large grin, her fingers dancing over the keys of her PHS.

"Why?" Tifa said.

"He doesn't check his voicemail," Yuffie said with another large smile. Tifa grabbed the phone from the smaller girl.

~_such a ditz~_

"Hey. I hadn't sent it yet," Yuffie said jumping at her phone.

"Quit being a stalker," Tifa said, well aware of how frustrated Vincent was becoming being bombarded with the messages that were coming in daily from the Wutain princess. He had brought the phone back the other day to ask her how to block a number.

~_he was so flustered, it was almost funny~_

Yuffie stood straight and held her chin up high. "I prefer the term 'tenderly watching'," she said. "Now give me my phone."

"Tenderly watching?" Tifa shook her head. "Shouldn't you be going after people your own age?"

"Pfft! They're boring. Vincent is interesting!" Yuffie jumped and grabbed her phone back from Tifa. "He wants to love me. He just doesn't know it yet."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "He is not interested in you."

Yuffie just laughed. "Of course he is!" She then started to hum as she continued tapping in her text.

~_good thing I forward Yuffie's number for him~_

…………………………………………………

Yuffie is a stalker….tell me you didn't see that coming.

Full Text Inspiration:

-- I prefer the term 'tenderly watching'

--such a stalker...

-- she wanted to love me. she just didn't know it yet.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	11. Surprise

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: **Does the surprise involve….  
**Warning: Pretty strong hints of Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

"A surprise?"

Angeal looked up to see Sephiroth contemplating his phone. From the look on his face, he was certain that it was from Genesis.

~_they are truly pathetic~_

"What does Gen want?" Angeal asked.

"He says that he has a surprise for me." Sephiroth frowned. "I did not particularly care for the last surprise that he left me. He used all of my shampoo and mixed up my teas."

Angeal snorted. "Then tell him to stuff it."

Sephiroth snorted. "He would like that." He watched as Sephiroth typed a message back.

~_don't actually send that!~_

"What did you do?" Angeal did not like the smirk that was on Sephiroth's face.

The smirk grew wider. "I asked him if my surprise involved a safe word."

Angeal groaned and shook his head. "I _really _don't need to know about your sex life."

Sephiroth shrugged and placed his phone on the table. "You asked."

"You can lie, you know."

Sephiroth chuckled lightly as he looked at his phone as it vibrated on the table. He looked like he was going to say some more, but his eyes grew wide and he stood abruptly.

~_crap. Are they going to have another fight?~_

"He didn't like your message?" Angeal asked, a little worried. He wanted to make sure that he was out of the blast zone if they were going to start fighting again.

Sephiroth shook his head. "He liked it. I have to go now, before he changes his mind."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Way too much information!"

Sephiroth already started to walk briskly away. "Then stop asking!

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Does my surprise involve a safe word // probably // I'm in… **the whole inspirational text.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	12. Ride

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue… **my preferred mode of transportation….  
**Warning: Nope…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude, and Tseng  
POV: Rude and Tseng

* * *

**Ride**

* * *

"But, I hurt my foot!"

"No."

"We'll be late for the meeting."

"No"

"Don't you love me?"

"No."

"Ow. Rude, that hurts, yo. You're crushing me." Reno clutched at his chest but he was smiling way too brightly for Rude's liking.

Rude glared at his partner, who indeed had an injured foot. Reno currently had it prominently propped on his desk wrapped in a thick tensor bandage.

"Don't want it reinjured, yo."

Rude frowned heavily. The redhead was smiling brightly at him and tilted his head to the side.

~_I hate it when he does this~_

"If I reinjure it, we can't go on missions, and we both will have to get stuck staying here and doing paperwork." Reno used a singsong tone in his voice that Rude hated.

Rude could feel his usually strong will start to crumble as Reno started to hum and tap some papers on his desk.

"I won't ask you again," Reno added.

~yeah, right~

* * *

~_deep calming breaths~_

Tseng struggled to keep a straight face as he could as he watched Rude carrying Reno on his back into the meeting. Reno had a much too amused grin on his face and Rude looked like he was going to kill anyone that said anything.

"Yo," Reno greeted. "Like my new ride?"

~_deep calming breaths~_

Rude grunted, and if he wasn't so dark-skinned, Tseng could have sworn he was blushing. Reno was dropped roughly into the nearest chair with a huge grin on his face.

~_remember to breathe~_

Reno blurted and promptly put his injured foot on the table. "Who's going to give me a ride to lunch?"

Tseng looked over at the redhead. "Didn't the doctor give you crutches?"

Reno waved off the comment. "Pfft! Piggyback rides are my preferred mode of transportation."

* * *

**Piggyback rides are my preferred mode of transporta****t****ion… **the whole inspirational text.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	13. Beep Beep

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Did I mention that this is completely random time line and I will be jumping around and they will not be in any particular order? I write as I get amused from the various text and find and they are linking – slightly – together.

Rating: T… no M… because of language? Just play it safe!  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: **I hope that you have to get out of bed …  
**Warning: Hangover, hints of yaoi, swearing and mentioning of other kinks.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and Reno  
POV: Reno

* * *

**Beep**

* * *

*beep-beep*

~_oh man, my head hurts~_

His head was pounding from the obvious overindulgence of his favourite drink - vodka. It was a new flavour and he wanted to make sure that he liked it.

Reno tried to roll over and it seemed that the room decided to do it for him. He groaned loudly and it hurt his ears to hear himself.

*beep-beep*

He remembered Tifa offering the new flavour – grape- and mixing it with some ginger ale. He also remembered that it tasted wonderful and he had more than his normal limits to what he could drink.

*beep-beep*

~_how did I get home?~_

That was a good question. He remembered Rude leaving him behind around midnight and Cloud coming in…

~_oh yeah~_

He reached up and touched his face to make sure that there weren't any cuts or broken parts. He was grateful that he still had all his teeth.

*beep-beep*

~_bonus~_

He did remember a fist colliding with his stomach though and he ran his hand over his bruised belly. He had hit him hard.

*beep-beep*

He was pretty sure that he deserved it though. He remembered vividly grabbing Cloud's leather bound ass and making a comment about purple silk.

*beep-beep*

~_where the fuck is my phone__?_

He cautiously moved his head and looked at his long end table and saw that it was empty. The cord for the charger was there, but his phone was not attached.

*beep-beep*

It was on his dresser… across the room.

*beep-beep*

Two beeps, two messages.

*beep-beep*

He usually disabled his phone when he went to bed, so that he could sleep, and he so wanted to go back to sleep. His head and his stomach hurt on so many levels.

~_I hoped I puked on Cloud~_

*beep-beep*

But he wouldn't be able to sleep until he shut off the damn phone and that meant that he had to walk across the room.

*beep-beep*

"Damn phone," he muttered and he slowly and painfully sat up in his bed, then held his head as he walked. His stomach protested the movement. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or if it was the fist that had done it.

~_doesn't matter~_

He needed to shut the damn thing off so he could get to sleep.

*beep-beep*

He finally reached the phone and saw that there were indeed two messages and both were from Cloud. Even in his hangover state of nausea and pain, he was curious. Cloud had never phoned or texted him before.

**I hope that you have to get out of bed and walk across the room to check out this text message**

And the second message.

**Perv**

Yeah. He really pissed off Cloud.

~_I think it has something to do with asking if he still had that dress~_

* * *

**I hope that you have to get out of bed and walk across the room to check out this text message… **the whole inspirational text. I added the perv part.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	14. Blah, Blah, Blah

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: **Every time she opens her mouth….  
**Warning: Temper, temper…hints of Yaoi, if you squint.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus, Scarlet and Tseng  
POV: Rufus

* * *

**Blah, Blah, Blah…**

* * *

Rufus wanted to drive his fancy gold pen into his ears.

~_I hate her~_

She just would not shut up.

Weapons of the future… blah, blah, blah.

Robots… blah, blah, blah.

Control… blah, blah, blah.

The speech was pointless. He knew his father would do _anything_ Scarlet wanted. He didn't know why they bothered with the board meeting. It wouldn't matter what sort of justification she offered, she had already _laid_ it out and it would be granted.

He hated listening to her talk.

Advancement… blah, blah, blah.

Regeneration… blah, blah, blah.

He gripped his pen tightly and just about brought it to his ear.

~_I so hate her~_

He examined the clock. They were only a half hour into the meeting and she had booked the horrid thing for two hours.

~_don't know if I am going to make it~_

"What do you think, Sir?" Her voice was directed at him. Her cold eyes and the smirk on her lips meant she was aware that he was not enjoying himself and she was just rubbing salt into the wound.

"Sounds fine," he muttered.

And she continued… for an hour and a half more.

She got her approval for the Moto Ball.

~_stupid concept~_

It was Tseng that approached him after the meeting, gently putting his hand on his elbow and asked him if he was okay. "You look a little distressed, Sir."

He took a deep breath and looked at the dark-haired Turk. "Everytime she opens her mouth, I wish I were deaf."

Tseng squeezed his arm gently and gave him a small smile of understanding before he escorted him out of the room.

* * *

**Every time she opens her mouth, I wish that she was deaf… **the whole inspirational text.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	15. Opportunity

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue… **You don't want to miss out on this unique opportunity….  
**Warning: Yaoi thoughts….  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cid and Vincent  
POV: Cid

* * *

**Opportunity**

* * *

"Ya dun wanna miss out on this unique opportunity," Cid slurred.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Vincent said as he took a sip of the drink in front of him. They had been matching drinks for the whole evening and Cid was feeling pretty good, but Vincent didn't even looked buzzed yet.

~_guy's smaller than me, should be totally buzzed, especially if I get 'im__ outta__ that cape~_

Cid laughed and slapped Vincent hard on his shoulder. "Aw, c'mon man. Aren't ya at least a lil' hammered yet?"

Vincent blinked at him and there was a shadow of a smile on his lips. "I am feeling fine."

Cid examined his gunslinger friend. He had got him to at least loosen that cape so that his face couldn't be hidden in the cowl.

~_damn pretty face for a vampire~_

They, well, he had been skirting the issue for years. Years! When they had been fighting Sephiroth, the closest thing he got was a glimpse of that white flesh as he crawled under the blankets when they had the comfort of an inn.

"Fine, eh?"

"Yes, Cid. Now. What was this 'unique opportunity' that I could be missing?" Vincent eyes were focused on him.

~_pretty ruby eyes~_

Cid smiled brightly, leaning close and grabbing the open collar of the cape. "I might be jus' drunk enough to make out with ya."

Cid had never been so forward before. He had been hinting at the man for years. He leaned a little closer so that he was within kissing the narrow, but rosy lips.

Vincent's eyes didn't change, but they stayed focused on his.

He wasn't responding. Cid was starting to feel a scared tingle creep across his body. Was Vincent mad? Was he appalled? Was he going to punch him? Was he going to die? Was he going to let his demons eat him?

~_was he going to reject me?~_

Vincent finally moved. He blinked his crimson eyes slowly and a softness came across his face. Cid swallowed hard as Vincent's tongue slid out of his mouth to lick his lips. "Is that what was required?"

* * *

**I might be drunk enough to make out with you. You don't want to miss this unique opportunity… **the whole inspirational text.

Happy Valentines?

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	16. Play Bite

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: Dude, never let a drunk girl….  
Warning: Injury to favourite body parts.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack and Hojo  
POV: Zack

* * *

**PLAY BITE**

* * *

He frowned heavily at the sight of Hojo laughing at him.

"It's not that funny," Zack said, pouting.

Hojo just kept on laughing, his face twisted as he put his hand on the examination table as if he was keeping himself from falling. The whole of the hunched man was shaking and quivering with deranged mirth. He hated the man's laugh. It made him sound insane.

~_pretty sure he is~_

"Really. It's not that funny."

Hojo waved his hand and staggered out of the examination room, trying to breathe through his maniacal laughter.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me with this?" he yelled out the open door. All he got for an answer was more laughter.

~_wonderful~_

He looked down at his lap where he had an icepack covering his groin and problem. It still hurt.

A lot.

~_never gonna let a drunk girl go down on me again~_

* * *

**Dude, never let a drunk girl playbite your dick. the doctor came in laughed and left**.…the whole inspirational text.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.

Do you have a favourite text, you would like to see what I can do with it…Send and I will see what I can do.


	17. Embarrassing

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: i was gonna tell him a really embarrassing story about you…

Warning: nothing really worth mentioning…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack , Genesis and Angeal  
POV: Zack

………………………………………………………………………………………………  
**EMBARASSING**

* * *

"Well, there was this time …" Genesis trailed off with his hand on his chin and his head tilted to the side.

Zack chewed his lip in anticipation. Genesis had promised to tell him an embarrassing story about Mr. High-and-Mighty-Honor-and-Pride. He was certain Genesis had to have a few stories about Angeal having a more playful side.

~_he couldn't have been such a good__y__-two-shoes all the time~_

He never showed it around ShinRa, and Genesis had said he didn't always have the stoic and straight-laced mentor persona that he gave off. It was hard to think of Angeal any differently, and he wanted to hear the stories of a troublesome Angeal.

"No. That one won't do," Genesis said, adjusting himself in his chair. "Well, there was a time when…."

Zack leaned forward in his chair, anxious to hear whatever Genesis had to say.

Genesis hummed and tilted his head the other way. "There was that day where…."

"Where?" Zack trailed the word. He was sitting on the edge of his chair waiting for the next word to fall out of Genesis' lips.

Genesis tapped his forehead and opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, when a different deep and rich baritone voice rolled over them both. "What are you two talking about?."

~_damn it~_

Genesis looked up at his childhood friend with a frown. "Oh. You are back early, Angeal. I was trying to tell him an embarrassing story about you, but then I remembered, that I am in all of them."

Angeal chuckled and clasped his arm tightly onto Zack's shoulder. "Indeed. I guess I am lucky that way."

Zack frowned heavily and looked over at an amused Genesis. His eyes were full of mirth and there must have been a whole lot of great stories, but he was never going to get it out of him.

~_unless you get him a drink or two~_

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

i was gonna tell him a really embarrassing story about you, but then i remembered im in all of them.…the whole inspirational text.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.

Do you have a favourite text, you would like to see what I can do with it…Send and I will see what I can do.


	18. Ceiling

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: M…

BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: This is not my ceiling  
Warning: Hangover, naked. Yaoi thoughts .... again… I know, I'm horrible  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack  
POV: Zack

* * *

**Ceiling**

* * *

~_This is not my ceiling~_

Zack had gone to a party last night. He had arrived with a large group of other SOLDIERs and they had partied pretty damn hard, if he remembered correctly.

_~it__'__s awful quiet in here ~_

His place was anything but quiet. The floor was full of rowdy Second Classes and he was one of them. Wasn't the party at Kunsel's? He should have been able to stumble back to his place. After all, it was only a few doors down.

~_who did I go home with?~_

He remembered making out with someone in a corner. A warm, male and muscular body that was leaner, but stronger than his. He remembered a low chuckle as the man pulled on his pant buckles.

~_did we have sex?~_

He didn't remember having sex.

~_my butt doesn't hurt~_

But he was naked and the sheets he was wrapped in were of higher quality than anything that he had encountered before. The place was huge. He called out to see if the guy that brought him home was around, but got the feeling that the apartment was quite empty.

~_I must have sucked~_

Well, that was a thought. Maybe that is all that they did? He ran his tongue in his mouth. Well, it was a possibility. His mouth did taste funny, but it could have been the drinks he had.

He looked for a clock to see what time it was, and was a little startled that it was nearly noon. He must have drank a lot last night, or maybe the guy slipped him something.

~_maybe he'll want to come home for a nooner, whoever he is~_

He sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling that was not his own for awhile, unaware that he dozed until he looked at the clock again. It was three. Well. He felt better, but he needed a coffee and a shower.

The guy left him alone in his apartment, must be expecting him to make himself at home, so… he was going to make himself at home.

* * *

**This is not my ceiling, … **the whole inspirational text…. Wonder which apartment he is in???

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	19. Three Weeks

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: YOU HAVE A **GIRLFRIEND** ALREADY!?!  
Warning: Angst….Tears….Sadness…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus and Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**THREE WEEKS**

* * *

He held onto the sobbing ten year old boy who was clinging desperately to him.

"It's alright. Let it out," Tseng said, a little uncomfortable at the role of giving comfort. It was not something that he was familiar with.

Rufus still sobbed and pressed his face against his belly. It sounded as if he was saying something but he couldn't make it out between his painful-sounding sobs.

He pulled Rufus away from his belly and dropped to one knee in front of him so he could look into the boy's smoky eyes.

"Take a deep breath," Tseng said and demonstrated it. He was glad to see the boy follow his example. Tseng ran his hands over the tear stained cheeks.

"Better?"

Rufus nodded slightly.

"Now. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Rufus sniffed and lowered his eyes to the ground. He took a couple of deep breaths before his voice squeaked. "She only been dead for three weeks."

Tseng's eyes grew wide. He was well aware of the trauma of losing his mother in a violent death only three short weeks ago. The boy had handled it better than most adults could. He couldn't help but feel proud of the boy. He was aware that Rufus cried himself to sleep at night, as he was often the one to return him home at the end of the day. He was also aware why the boy took to wearing white, just like his mother had always worn in a way to defy his father, who demanded dark suits and clothing for public appearances.

"Yes, it has been three weeks. Are you holding up all right?" He brushed more tears that leaked onto the boy's cheeks.

~_maybe the loss is finally hitting him?~_

Rufus sniffed, rubbing his nose across his white sleeve. "He wants me to call her mom!" His voice cracked and broke at the last words, and the tears cascaded out of a child's eyes that had seen too much.

He took the boy into his arms, for that was all he could do to comfort him. Telling him that his father would most likely lose interest in this new woman in a couple of months and have to go through the same thing all over again would not comfort him at all.

All he could do was hold him.

* * *

++I just spread your mom's ashes with my new **girlfriend**. I wouldve waited for you to fly home but she was uncomfortable in the house with her remains there. I'll mail you the urn since u handpainted it.  
++YOU HAVE A **GIRLFRIEND** ALREADY!?! WTF WE JUST HAD HER FUNERAL 3 WEEKS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!

…the whole inspirational text…. Pretty sad huh. Sorry if I bummed you out. Had an angst moment.  
Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	20. Bra

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: M…  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: he couldn't undo my bra  
Warning: Het.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack and Aerith  
POV: Aerith

* * *

**Bra**

* * *

Aerith sighed as Zack kissed her neck. His hands bravely moved up her bare sides.

She was lying down on the slide in the children's park and Zack was pressing against her. Her dress was already pushed up, and Zack eagerly pulled it over her head and threw it over to the swings.

She giggled at Zack's eagerness. His shirt and sword were already leaning against the ladder of the slide and his pants were undone.

He smiled down at her and lowered himself to kiss her lips. She raised herself to meet his hungry kiss and felt his hands move behind her back.

She gasped.

~_this was really going to happen~_

She didn't think she would be so eager, but Zack's kisses were full of passion that she could not deny, and she decided that it was time. They had been _dating _for six months. She knew that he was being patient and he was as eager as … well, a puppy.

His hands were still fiddling behind her back and he stopped kissing her and made a small grunting sound.

"Having problems?" she said and giggled as Zack pulled away, with an obviously frustrated look on his face. "Is it your first time?"

"Well," he said, rubbing the back of his head and giving her the cutest look, "with a girl? Yeah."

She was referring to undoing her bra and didn't know how to respond to this revelation.

* * *

wtf he couldnt undo my bra, i asked him if it was his first time and he said "with a girl? yeah"** … **the whole inspirational text…. *Snicker*.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	21. Demons

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: I have demons in me.  
Warning: Angst….Well it is about Vincent  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Vincent et all.  
POV: Vincent

* * *

**DEMONS**

* * *

They were all looking at him. They were all judging him. He could feel all their eyes on him, even though his back was turned to them.

~_should have stayed in my coffin~_

He had tried to hold back. He didn't want his demons to emerge as they fought, but his body was filled with a tension that could not be held back any more, and Galian was pissed ...

~_hungry too~_

… off at the last monster.

He hesitantly looked over to the silent group.

Cid stood with a cigarette that was just about dropping out of his mouth.

Yuffie had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were large and bright.

Tifa looked stunned, but had her fists clenched tightly at her sides.

Cait … well, looked like a strange cat on a giant stuffed animal.

~_don't understand that thing. How does that even work?~_

Aerith looked strangely amused.

Barret had his gunarm pointing at him, and there was a light shake in the man.

Nanaki hair stood all askew and his lips were twisted into a snarl.

Cloud had his sword drawn, but it was pointing at the ground.

~_I scared them~_

He hid his face in the cowl of his cape, but kept his eyes on the group. "I have demons in me."

Cloud was the first to speak, "Hojo?"

He nodded.

Cloud twirled his sword up onto his back, as if the name of the mad doctor explained everything. "Do you have control over your monsters?"

He nodded again.

A horrible squeal filled the air. He was alerted to the small ninja flying at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "That was so cool! Does he play fetch? Do you think I could ride him? He was cute. How did you do that?"

The others, and the demons, laughed at his discomfort, but at least they did not seem to be scared of him anymore.

He tried to peel the pesky ninja off of him and was grateful when Cid grabbed her collar and pulled her off of him. "Goddamn yer a pest," Cid said as he threw her aside.

* * *

Full text is the same as the cue above

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	22. Phone envy

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: None… not for this.  
Cue: …**no his phone, idiot.  
**Warning: Cursing, sexual innuendo, and Reno…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Zack and Genesis  
POV: Zack

* * *

**PHONE ENVY**

* * *

"Damn it!"

Zack looked over to see Genesis looking at his PHS with a frustrated look on his face.

"Dead again, huh?" Zack asked, already knowing the answer as he watched Genesis flip his phone violently closed. "I thought you got a new one."

"They keep giving me shit!" Genesis growled, pressing buttons on the phone as if it were to magically start working again. His blue eyes were full of anger.

"Reno got a new one. He likes his," Zack said trying to help the angry General.

"What did he get? Do Turks get different PHS than we do?" Genesis said flipping his phone violently opened and closed. "Ask him how long it last when he uses it. My battery barely last me a day!"

Zack flipped open his phone and type in the message to the Turk. He knew he was in a meeting but would be texting under the table.

**How long does it last when you play with it a lot?**

"What model does he have?" Genesis grumbled.

Zack remembered it was the C-T25 model. Genesis scowled. "This is the B model! This is a piece of absolute shit! I am going to have to have a talk with Reeve about the phones he is issuing to the SOLDIERs. You even have a higher model than me."

Zack looked at the message that was returned on his phone. He read it to the angry red General. "He says, 'fifteen to twenty minutes, depending on the porn."

Genesis blinked a few times and then narrowed his eyes angrily. "His phone, you moron. I don't care about his Friday nights."

* * *

Full inspirational text:

++Ask Niel how long his lasts if he plays with it a lot.  
++He says 15-20 minutes depending on the porn.  
++No his phone, idiot

Remember, your reviews are inspirational. If you have a fav. Text, send it my way… I will see what I can do with it.


	23. Tea

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: hate fucking guys that don't drink coffee  
Warning: *GASP* Coffee is nowhere to be found…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack in unknown kitchen  
POV: Zack

* * *

**TEA**

* * *

Zack staggered into the kitchen holding his head. He needed a coffee and he needed one now. He looked around the fancy kitchen and tried to figure out where it could possibly be.

He started to open the cupboards in the desperate search for a hot black beverage but first tried the one above where a fancy kettle sat.

~_most likely place for a least some instant coffee~_

It was full of small square coloured boxes and none of them were coffee. He started to open all the cupboards around. He found wheat crackers, fancy porcelain tea cups, china plates…

_~oops~_

…Spaghetti-O's™, cans of tuna, and other stuff that was not coffee!

He looked back at the cupboard with the colourful boxes.

~_maybe it was behind those~_

He took one of them out and frowned. It was tea. He was not a fan of tea at all. He needed some coffee with five sugars and three creams to get rid of the pounding headache that was threatening to consume him if he didn't get a damn coffee.

He pulled out a yellowish-orange box – Orange Mango Green tea blend.

~_ugh~_

He let the box fall to the floor. He grabbed a bright green one – Jasmine.

~_wasn't that a girl on the forty-eighth floor?~_

He tossed that box over his shoulder as well. The next box was white –Chrysanthemum

~_why would anyone drink a flower?_

He let this box drop to the floor as he pulled out all the colourful boxes in his frantic search for coffee.

~ _isn't there at least a mocha flavoured tea? ~_

Zack sighed as he leaned against the counter. "Next time, I hook up with someone, I have to make sure that they drink coffee."

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

_I hate fucking guys that don't drink coffee. My morning hangover and shame will not be cured by your stupid tea_. …the whole inspirational text….

I don't drink coffee myself, but if I don't have my Irish Breakfast in the morning, you don't want to be around. You'll have to wait a little while longer to see which apartment that Zack is in.

Review/Comments are inspirational, just remember that.


	24. Knock

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … **I'm walking down the halls of our hotel and listening**** …**  
Warning: strong yaoi, bad language and violence hints...I am so twisted at times.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and two Generals  
POV: Reno

* * *

**KNOCK**

* * *

Reno could hear the noises from the hotel room. He had stopped in the middle of the hall and was fighting the urge to do something that he knew was going him into trouble.

~_Rude'll get all pissed off~_

He knew he should just keep walking. He should go down to the end of the hall, where his room was located, and get some sleep.

~_you know you want to~_

The sounds were getting louder from the suite that housed the two most temperamental SOLDIERs in all of ShinRa. Rude had explicitly told him not to do anything to piss them off.

~_they won't even know it was you~_

Sephiroth had never been shy about threatening to kill him, and Genesis had always been a horrible flirt that kind of freaked him out.

He was a little upset that he was being treated like a valet for the two pompous jerks in this little hole in the ground town that had nothing to drink that wasn't made of apples.

~_and the snobs have a suite~_

He could hear Genesis yelling something about his ass.

~_would serve them right~_

"Shut the fuck up and just take it," he heard Sephiroth yell. He raised his eyebrows and he took a step towards the door.

~_they are going to be so pissed~_

He heard a hoarse yell that he thought had to be Genesis, which was followed by a loud grunt. He found himself blushing.

~_am not being turned on by the sounds of gay sex~_

He took a deep breath and held his hand near the door. He licked his lips and almost pulled his hand away and just went back to his room to silently curse the bastards.

"Watch my hair, you bastard!" Sephiroth yelled followed by a loud crash of something breaking in the room.

~_they are really into it~_

He made two quick sharp knocks.

~_run~_

But he wasn't nearly quick enough; he made it half way down the hall when he felt a hand grab his collar and was thrown to the ground. He was startled to see two very naked SOLDIERs looking down at him.

~_shit, I am so toast~_

They were both looking down at him and he didn't know how to read the faces of the two pesky, naked and turned on Generals. Reno knew his face was blazing red and there was nowhere he could gaze where he wasn't looking at flushed skin.

~_are they mad? What is he doing? Are they going to kill me? Shit. Shitshitshitsh…~_

Genesis cupped his chin and forced to look into the mischievous blue eyes. "Well, you shouldn't run away if you want to join."

* * *

**"I'm walking down the halls of our hotel and listening for sex noises and knocking when I do -- Kiti Renentine text request.**

Reno is so going to be hurting after this impulse. … *shrug* I kinda twisted it a bit, but then…what would be the fun of keeping things _straight_?


	25. Bacon

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: …taste like bacon by the way. // I always wondered what they tasted like.…  
Warning: Gross food!!!! If you have queasy stomach, do not read any further!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cid et all  
POV: Cid / Vincent

* * *

**BACON**

* * *

He was so hungry, all he could do is think about the food from the last town, and how good the crap was.

~_hell, everythin' is good when ya don't have anythin'~_

Cid was at the point that he would give anything for that tasteless meat pie that he whined about how awful it was.

Nuts and berries were just not cutting it.

~_I need protein~_

And the damn fish weren't biting. He had just spent two hours sitting on the bank of the river trying to catch a fish. Nanaki had been useful enough to dig him up a tin of worms but the fish weren't biting. He was hoping that the others were having better luck finding food.

His stomach grumbled.

~_I'm so hungry~_

………………………………………………………………………………………………_.._

Cid looked up and slurped what looked like a noodle between his lips. It left a greasy mark on his chin that he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"Did you catch some fish?" Vincent asked as he curiously looked at the food prepared on the fire. He, along with Barret and Aerith, were not able to find much more than some oddly coloured apples. He was a bit curious as to where the noodles came from. He was about to ask, when Yuffie appeared with Tifa and Cloud close behind. It looked like they had been able to catch some Jumping.

"What did ya catch?" she said as she poked at the noodles in the pan, and before Cid could answer she gave out a shriek that hurt his ears.

"Eeew," she drawled. "Those are worms!"

He heard Tifa gag and then gave Cid a glare. Nanaki looked up from Cid's side and licked his lips; obviously he had already partaken of Cid's cooking. Barret shook his head but looked a little green. Yuffie continued to announce and yell at how gross Cid was and something about messing up her pots. Aeirth was trying to calm the frantic ninja and told her that she would clean the pots later. Cloud didn't seem to care, but muttered something to the extent that he wasn't going to eat that crap and went to go clean his catch. Cait…Cait didn't count. It sat on its stuffed animal with a blank look on its face.

"Tastes like bacon," Cid announced as he spooned some more of the worms into the small bowl he was using.

"I always wondered what they tasted like." Vincent sat himself on the ground in front of the fire and was a little startled as Cid handed him a bowl.

"Eat up!"

Galian thought it was a great idea. Chaos grumbled something about commoners' food. Hellmasker said they would taste better raw, and Death Gigas pronounced he wasn't hungry.

He was grateful when Nanaki nuzzled his side and asked him if he was going to finish it.

* * *

worms taste like bacon by the way. // I always wondered what they tasted like... full inspirational text.

Ewwww….yuck, gross, gag, choke, retch, ack, bleh and I ran out of words for you to say that this is disgusting!!

I have a new picy!!!! Yeah fanart! It is for the BACON TFLN story. Without the spaces here, or you can go to my profile and follow the linkage that is there.

http:// abnormal2110. /art /Tastes-like-Bacon-160688682


	26. Boobs

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggypasta…  
Cue: …All I remember is…  
Warning: Reno gets his clocked cleaned by a girl  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude and mention of Tifa  
POV: Reno

* * *

**BOOBS**

* * *

Someone was calling a name and it took him a moment to realize that it was his. His head hurt, and it was not the fun hangover type of hurt. It was the punched-in-the-head kind of hurt.

Reno groaned and opened one eye. It was all he could manage as the other was swollen shut. He looked up and could see a pretty pathetic reflection in the sunglasses on the face of the man hovering over him.

"What happened?" Rude asked.

"Boob's."

Big bouncing boobs that were attached to some very sexy woman and very hard fists.

"All I remember is boobs," he muttered as he tried to sit up.

~_why did she have to wear such a tight white shirt?~_

Rude gave a sigh and shook his head. He heard Elena give him a disgusted-sounding grunt. Rude cleared his throat. "Well, at least you weren't distracted by ass this time."

Reno frowned and tried his hardest to glare at him with one eye. "Why do ya keep bringin' that up, yo?"

Rude gave him a small smile as he helped him stand. Elena giggled and handed him his EMR.

~_it was just a couple of times~_

* * *

Boobs. All I remember is boobs... full inspiration text.

Bwahahahahahahahahha… *ahem*…hahhahshahahahalkhjakljhall … *cough cough*… it appears my evil laugh is wearing out.


	27. Seaweed

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … **no you can't ****…**  
Warning: addiction problems…  
Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy fandom, just using for my own amusement and hopefully yours. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Rude  
POV: Reno

* * *

**SEAWEED**

* * *

"I'm out."

He didn't get a response from the bald man who was leaning against a tree.

"Didn't ya hear me? I'm out!" Reno nearly yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Heard you," Rude said.

"Do ya know what that means?" Reno fished through his pockets hoping that he missed a rogue cigarette.

Rude snorted. "You're going to be bitchy?"

"How can I fuckin' relax without any damn smokes!" Reno continued to rifle through his pockets. He had damp matches, a lighter, a business card and…

~_how did this get here?~_

… a piece of dried seaweed.

It must have gotten there from when they were in Junon dealing with the AVALANCHE scum.

He found a condom, a small blue stone, and a broken pen.

"Damn it. I need a partner that smokes!" he yelled, frantically pacing.

Rude shook his head and looked amused at his misery. "Quit pacing and sit down. Tseng will be here soon with the chopper."

Reno let out a small frustrated yell as he collapsed on the ground. He looked at the business card, seaweed and the lighter.

~_I soooooooooooooo need a smoke and __it__ looks like there is enough~_

He took the seaweed and placed it in the middle of the card and rolled it up. It was a pathetic cigarette that didn't want to stay together.

~_I should carry tape~_

He pinched it tightly and lit the end.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rude raised his voice at him.

~_loudest I think I ever heard Rude~_

Reno took in a deep breath and nearly choked on the rancid smoke.

"You can't smoke seaweed!" Rude stomped on the flaming mess that Reno had dropped onto the dry grass as he tried to catch his breath. "You need to learn to deal with your damn cravings in a more constructive manner."

* * *

no you cant smoke seaweed…. Full inspirational text.

Reno really has a problem with his smokes.


	28. Game

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T, leaning towards M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … **its always fun the next morning**  
Warning: Yaoi, naked SOLDIERS!!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis and Sephiroth  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**GAME**

* * *

"I am still missing a glove."

"I did have two socks, didn't I?"

Sephiroth cleared his throat, waving a single gloved hand. "My glove."

"Why are you so worried about your glove? You still have to find your pants." Genesis looked up and admired the owner of the pale firm ass. He was leaning over and looking behind the dresser for his missing glove.

"My pants are by the front door," Sephiroth said as he straightened. "You removed those before I could get my jacket off."

Genesis looked around. "I don't see my sweater."

"I tore that off you. You will need to get another," Sephiroth said, turning to another corner of the room where he picked up a pair of boxers. He snorted and threw them at Genesis. "These are yours," he said, before he picked up a leather strap that was a part of his armour.

"What about my armour?" Genesis said, as he knelt down and looked under the bed.

~_and where are my pants? ~_

He looked over to see Sephiroth behind him with a smirk on his face. "Enjoying the view?"

Sephiroth grunted and walked to the bathroom. "Your pants are in the tub."

Genesis reached under the bed. "I found one of your boots."

It took ten minutes to piece together their outfits, get dressed and make themselves presentable to leave the apartment.

Genesis was smiling brightly. "It's always fun the next morning to look around the room and see where all the clothing landed."

Sephiroth grunted as they walked out the door, still one glove short.

* * *

its always fun the next morning to look around the room and see where all the clothing landed. -- Full inspirational text.

Sephiroth and Genesis… Again with these two, they are so made for each other, in a violent and unhealthy way.


	29. Name

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … **want to name our new cat…**  
Warning: Kids say the darndest things…  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene

POV: Cloud

* * *

**NAME**

* * *

Denzel was looking up at him with his big pleading eyes and holding a small grey and black ball of fur that resembled a cat. "I just couldn't leave him."

"Can we?" Marlene said in an equally pathetic tone.

"He's so small and he'll get hurt if we put him back out in the cold, dark alley," Denzel pleaded as he petted the cat.

"Please," Marlene said, giving her best whine.

Cloud sighed and looked over to Tifa with a resigned look. The kids were ganging up on them with their pleading tones.

"We'll take care of him!"

"I'll make sure that there is always food and water," Marlene whimpered. "I'll brush her!"

"I'll even clean the litter box," Denzel pleaded and held up the cat which gave a soft mew, as if mimicking the kids' whines.

"They planned their attack," Tifa whispered.

"It appears so," Cloud returned.

"We can name her Fur Burger!" Marlene said and bounced.

~_fur burger?~_

"Nah-uh," Denzel countered., "We are going to name him Tiger!"

"Fur Burger!" Marlene announced. "She's not orange. She can't be a Tiger."

"_His_ name is Tiger," Denzel said. "Fur Burger is a silly name."

Cloud swallowed and looked over at Tifa who was stifling laughter behind a hand.

"_Her _name is going to be Fur Burger! I could just eat her up!" Marlene said. "So, she is a 'Fur Burger'."

Tifa snorted and turned away. There were tears in her eyes.

Cloud ran a hand over his face and shook his head. How was he going to tell Marlene that naming the cat 'Fur Burger' was not really appropriate?

"Tiger!"

"Fur Burger!"

He looked over at the two arguing children and the poor kitten in Denzel's arms. He reached for the kitten and was grateful that they stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Why don't we compromise and just call her Fluffy?" The kitten mewed, seemingly grateful to be out of the argument.

"But I want to name her Fur Burger," Marlene pouted.

Tifa started to chuckle.

"If we keep the cat, we name her Fluffy," Cloud said in a firm tone. "There will be no more arguing about the name."

Both kids gave him a solemn look until they realized that they had permission to keep the cat.

* * *

Cloud turned on his phone and was shocked to see that there were ten attempted calls from Barret and a few from Tifa. He blinked in confusion as pulled up his messages. He grew a little worried that something bad had happened.

Barret's voice boomed at him from his messages. "Wha' in the damn hell, 'ave ya been teachin' Marlene!?"

* * *

My 8 year old wants to name our new cat "fur burger". how do i explain that this is not really appropriate?. .. Full inspirational text.

Was the 'Fur Burger' too obscure of a reference? Anyhoo…Kids! Ever a source of mirth.


	30. Sorry

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: I'm sorry/Sexual favours sorry?/…  
Warning: Well, Reno is bleeding and is begging a bit...  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Cissnei  
POV: Cissnei

* * *

**SORRY**

* * *

"I am so soooo sorry," Cissnei said as she held out an icepack to the redhead.

_~what the hell was he __thinking,__ jumping out like that?~_

Reno groaned. "That fuckin' hurt, Sissy," he slurred through the cloth covering his face. He grabbed the icepack, tilted his head back and placed it on his nose.

"I'm sorry," she repeated and did regret hitting him so hard. It looked like she had broken it.

"Can't take a joke, can you?" he mumbled and then hissed as he adjusted the icepack on his face, and she moved to help him hold it in place.

"You startled me," she said and smoothed out some of his hair off his forehead to see if she had done any other damage to him. "I'm sorry."

He made a small moan and leaned against her.

"Sexual favours sorry?"

She shoved him hard causing him to topple to the floor and cry out in pain. "Absolutely not."

* * *

I'm sorry/Sexual favours sorry?/absolutely not…full inspirational text

*sigh* Reno, Reno, Reno… he tries so hard.

Got a fave text that you think I can twist for you…? Send it my way and I will see what I can do…you may have to wait a bit, but I will try to get to it.


	31. Space

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: I wonder what it would be like to…  
Warning: Fapping thoughts and dreams of grandeur.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cid  
POV: Cid  


* * *

**SPACE**

* * *

Cid stood leaning against the silo wall, smoking his cigarette and admiring the space rocket. He smiled brightly.

~_I'm gonna be in space tomorrow~_

His dream was going to come true and he was going to be the first man in space. He was going to conquer the stars. Nothing could go wrong; everything was planned to the last dot in the document. He had calculated the fuel and weight ratios down to the last millilitre.

~_it's gonna be perfect~_

He took a deep drag on his smoke and felt the excitement coursing through him in more than one way.

He finished his smoke and looked back at the rocket ship and grinned widely to himself.

I wonder what it would be like to masturbate in space_?_

He would find out tomorrow!

* * *

I wonder what it would be like to masturbate in space… full inspirational text.

Authors Note: I twisted this one hard… but I just thought of Cid when this one popped up on the website.


	32. Staring

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Stop staring … I can't concentrate…  
Warning: Boobs  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and Tifa  
POV: Tifa

* * *

**STARING**

* * *

He had been sitting there for an hour, sipping that same drink and on the same page of his ledger. Cloud sat with the pen in his hand and clicking at numbers on the calculator, but looking like he was accomplishing nothing.

To her, it looked like he was making a feeble attempt at trying to update his transfer documents as he sat there. She had only seen him write about two things in his docket.

She knew what was distracting him. It was like this every time they worked on the books together. They did it once a month and it was the same thing every time. He would sit there and she would try to pretend that he was not staring at her chest.

"Do you think we should go out tonight? It has been a profitable month and the kids have been good," she asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," Cloud mumbled and scribbled a few things in the notebook, his eyes darting quickly back down to the pages on the table.

She knew where he was looking and he wasn't being very subtle about it this time. She was used to the way men looked at them. She was also very aware of how they affected Cloud at times. He was trying to be discreet – something that he was normally very good at doing.

Today, she had also decided to wear a shirt that was a little tighter and a little lower cut than normal, and was getting the predicable results from Cloud.

~_even better than expected~_

But there was something that she didn't expect. His eyes were so intense today that she was having a hard time concentrating on her own set of numbers for the bar. She did not expect to be so distracted every time he averted his eyes or pretended that he wasn't looking.

She slammed her fist on the table sharply, causing the hero to jump and look at her in the eyes.

"Stop staring at my boobs!" She snapped. "I can't concentrate!"

Cloud blinked and uncharacteristically blurted, "Well, how do you think I feel?"

They stared at each other, before Tifa responded. "Fair enough."

* * *

**  
**Stop staring at my boobs, I can't concentrate //Well how do you think I feel //fair enough


	33. Fen Shui

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … I just feng shui'd our living room furniture. You may be mad in the morning  
Warning: Nibelheim mention, so there is angst galore…. in the beginning anyway.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tseng and mention of the redheaded menace.  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**FENG SHUI**

* * *

Tseng was looking forward to being _home_. His shoulders ached from the month of nonstop, tension-filled work.

After the disaster and cover-up at Nibelheim, he felt himself being stretched to his limit, and the strain of his newly appointed leadership tested his resolve to remain a part of ShinRa.

~_Nibelheim~_

What happened and what he had witnessed weighed heavily on him. He did not like dealing with Hojo. It was never part of the job that he liked enduring.

Seeing his friend, Zack, and that young blond man in his clutches… hurt.

He did not understand why Sephiroth would commit such an atrocity. The whole scene was beyond his understanding.

~_except for Hojo's~_

He shuffled to the door of his apartment, looking forward to his own bed and a bottle of sake…

~_if Rufus hasn't found it~_

…to drown the horrors from his mind, if only for a short period of time.

He did not bother to turn on the lights as he threw his small shoulder bag into a corner and hear an unfamiliar clank and clatter, but decided to ignore it.

He wanted a shower as he continued deeper into his apartment, and was startled when he felt his shins connect with a table. He recovered only to feel his calves hit a chair that sent him tumbling to the floor.

He cursed as he eventually found a lamp…

~_which is not where I left it~_

… and observed his apartment. The furniture was the same, but not in the same location that he had left it when he had departed.

He looked at the first table that he stumbled over as he had walked in, and saw a card that he was obviously supposed to read before he entered.

**'Thought it would cheer you up. I just feng shui'd your living room.'**

He sat on the small table and read the stupid note over and over again. He was torn between pissed off at the fact that Reno had been snooping around his apartment or the fact that he had thought of something like this.

He turned the note over.

**'Don't be mad. :)'**

He started to laugh at the tenacity of the redhead.

* * *

I just feng shui'd our living room furniture. You may be mad in the morning … full inspirational text.

Author's note: ………


	34. Shampoo

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**

**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Dude im not sure whos apartment i woke up in…  
Warning: Nothing really of note.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack in that mysterious apartment  
POV: Zack

* * *

**SHAMPOO**

* * *

~_this stuff is great~_

Zack was going to have to get the name of the stuff. It was way better shampoo and conditioner than he had ever bought. The bottles didn't have any names on it; the hygiene lotions were in various fancy dispensers that only had the name of what they were.

He admired how easily his wild hair cooperated as he used the amazing hair care products.

~_it is absolutely phenomenal~_

He ran his fingers though his hair and admired how they bounced naturally back. He examined himself in the mirror for a little while longer. "Now, I just got to find out whose apartment I am in."

* * *

Dude im not sure whos apartment i woke up in but i just **showered** here and their shampoo in phenomenal.

Can you guess which apartment he is in??? I have a poll for this... with a list of potentials. :P


	35. Sick

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: If you get sick from that make-out, it's not my fault.  
Warning: yaoi… men kissing...  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis. Mention of Hojo.  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**SICK**

* * *

Genesis was anxious and he was pacing the room. It had been a whole two days since he had seen Sephiroth and he was restless.

~_and horny~_

He doubted that he had been without since they started a relationship for that long. Even when they were away on missions they at least phoned each other to take care of those urges.

~_I need him~_

"Will you sit down!? He got called to the labs and had to see Hojo," Angeal said, looking up from his book and looking mildly annoyed.

"It has been two days!" Genesis whined.

"Can't you live without out it for a little while? What did you do before Sephiroth?" Angeal snorted and looked at the redhead. He immediately regretted the question from the raised eyebrows and crooked smile. "Don't give me that look. Forget I asked."

"You have got to quit asking such silly questions, Angeal," Genesis said and his attention was quickly turned to see the silver General enter the room. He didn't wait to say hello or any acknowledgement from him. He threw himself at him and pushed him against the wall, quickly trapping his mouth with his own. He was glad that Sephiroth reciprocated. He could be moody when it came to public shows of affection.

~ _it's only Angeal here anyway. He's seen worse~_

He threaded his fingers into that silver hair and made sure that his mouth was not going to move away from his. Sephiroth placed one hand on his neck and gripped it firmly and the other on his hip to pull them closer together.

~_it's going to be a good night~_

"Break it up you two!" Angeal's deep voice boomed.

Normally they obliged Angeal when he was in the room, knowing how it bothered him when they made out in front of him, but Sephiroth was not letting him go, so Genesis decided to roll with it.

"You two can quit anytime now!" Angeal pleaded.

Sephiroth broke his grip and released him with a series of small kisses. Genesis opened his eyes and finally got a good look at Sephiroth and was alarmed by what he saw.

His normal impeccable skin was covered with small red raised bumps.

"What the hell happened to you?" Genesis blurted a

nd pushed the General away from him.

"It seems that I caught Moogle-Pox," Sephiroth said and his lips curved in a smile. "So, if you get sick from that make-out session, it is not my fault."

Genesis was flabbergasted and for once his life, he was tongue tied.

Angeal grunted. "That'll teach you to say 'hello' before you play tonsil-hockey."

* * *

If you get sick from that make-out, it's not my fault, …inspirational text. From Ziggy Pasta who got it from RinaLuffsPokemonBoys….

Sick can be taken so many ways…but I took this definition.

Hey... I got a poll up. Which apartment is Zack in. Can you guess?


	36. Hair 2

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: …, i'm sorry in advance.**  
**Warning: …Sephrioth is scared!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Turks vs SOLDIERS  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

**HAIR 2**

* * *

Sephiroth had never felt this level of fear before.

He was well aware of the small war occurring between the Turks and SOLDIERs. He had been watching with amusement at the antics that had been going on around him.

~_never thought I would get caught in the crossfire~_

He was amused when Reno painted Angeal's sword that bright pink. It was humorous when Angeal countered by super-gluing Reno to his helicopter.

~_Angeal spent weeks cleaning his swords after that~_

He endured the ranting Genesis at having the pages of his favourite copy of Loveless glued together. It took Genesis three weeks to find out that it was actually Tseng that had done it. The retaliation of filling the normally stoic Turk's desk with blue Jell-O was the talk of Shin-Ra for weeks.

_~Genesis stayed up all night making it~_

He actually laughed when Zack glued some rhinestones onto Rude's sunglasses. He laughed even harder when Zack returned covered in glitter.

~_it looked like he blew a clown~_

He had stayed out of the swirling and ever escalating pranks that went so high as to affect Rufus.

~_he was not impressed to find Dark Nation shaved~_

After that, the pranks were supposed to have stopped. Rufus had made an example of those poor SOLDIERs and he believed Kunsel still hadn't taken his helmet off.

The message on his phone was from Reno and it sent chills down his spine. It was something that he had never encountered on the battlefield and was beginning to understand the feeling of fear.

He hadn't looked in a mirror yet to see if there was something to the message that the devil-haired Turk left him. He was even scared to reach up and touch his head.

**It was meant for Zack. So, if you're missing hair this morning, I'm sorry in advance.**

* * *

If you're missing hair this morning, i'm sorry in advance.…. Inspirational text.


	37. Interrupted

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Sorry if I ruined your sex last night …  
Warning: Nothing really of note...well Reno is in here, so I guess there is a little bit of concern.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud, Tifa, Reno, Rude and Denzel…if only for a short while.  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**INTERRUPTED **

* * *

**Monday**

_~not again~_

Cloud was so close this time. He had been kissing her and had his hand firmly up her shirt when the phone rang.

Damn that Yuffie for phoning. The kids were in bed and he wanted to play. He had been on the road for a week and was looking forward to being at home. But Tifa was talking with Yuffie about Vincent and it didn't look like she was going to stop talking anytime soon.

**Tuesday**

"Tifa, I think I'm…"

The horrible sounds of a very sick kid set her running to Denzel's aid.

Cloud sat gasping with his vest undone and a very flushed face, trying to cool down a bit before he went to help.

**Wednesday**

~_damn traffic~_

He had been late getting home and she was already sleeping.

**Thursday**

~_damn that Yuffie! She needs to get over Vincent already!~_

**Friday**

"Damn it Reno! Go get drunk at another bar!" Cloud yelled at the pesky redhead who was so drunk that he nearly was falling off the barstool.

"Huh? Why?" the redhead slurred.

"It's three a.m. Get out!" Cloud roared, grabbed Reno's collar, and dragged him off the stool and towards the door.

"Hey! Yo! Easy Cloudo," Reno mumbled as he tried to free himself from the hero's grip. "I'll go! I'll go. Sheesh. Pushy."

Cloud let go of the Turk's collar and he proceeded to brush off imaginary dust.

"Show yourself out," Cloud demanded. He turned to head upstairs. Tifa was waiting.

A hand sharply hit his ass. He turned abruptly to see Reno with his hand in a _very_ inappropriate position.

Reno gave a low scared chuckle. Cloud let his anger get the best of him and his fist connected with the pesky Turk's nose.

**Saturday**

No kids, they were out with Barret. They had shut off Tifa's phone so they wouldn't have to deal with anymore of Yuffie's nonsense about Vincent. They had the place to themselves and he planned on taking advantage of it.

He wished he had remembered to shut off his phone.

It beeped.

"Ignore it," Cloud insisted. He didn't want to move from holding the woman he had been being denied all week.

But it kept beeping.

Tifa sighed beneath him. "I can't do this with your phone beeping. Take care of it."

He growled as he went over to his phone to see who was phoning him.

~_should have known~_

**The hamster is ridonculous.  
****OMG! That cat reminds me of Tseng!  
****PUT A PIN IN IT! HA!**

Cloud pressed the power button, ignoring all the other text messages that Reno had been swarming him with. He threw it roughly on the dresser and turned back to the bed. "I will deal with him later and I am going to change my number."

**Sunday**

Cloud frowned as Rude and Reno walked into the bar. Reno still had a bandage across his nose and he was looking as his feet as he walked in.

Rude nudged Reno who sighed. "Sorry for ruining your sex last night by my constant texts about Bolt." He rolled his eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Can I go now?"

Rude nudged the pesky redhead again. "Fine. Fine! And I am sorry for slapping your ass the other night," he mumbled as he looked to Cloud. He looked to Rude. "Is that good enough? Can I go now?"

"I think you should apologize to Tifa too. She's in the back," Cloud said simply.

"What!? I have to do it again!?" Reno protested. Rude simply grabbed the redhead and dragged –protesting- him to the back room.

Cloud smirked. Tifa would take care of the redhead enough for both of them and the satisfying yells that he was hearing was revenge enough.

* * *

Sorry if I ruined your sex last night with my constant text updates about the plot of Bolt.

Cloud just wanted to have some snuggle time with Tifa and he encounters so many different types of cock blockers. Yuffie and Reno….kids… traffic… life…Reno…. Well, he paid the price.


	38. Over it

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue**: ****Over it**. …  
Warning: Temperamental General complaining about Genesis, and Reno puts his foot in his mouth.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Tseng and Reno.  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**OVER IT**

* * *

Tseng almost didn't step into the elevator once he saw the silver General standing there. He looked pissed, and he was all too aware of why.

~_everyone knows that he is fighting with Genesis again~_

Tseng hesitantly stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He couldn't help but look over at the large figure standing with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. He could feel the anger coming off of him.

~_it seems the rumours are true ~_

He could see the mark on Sephiroth's neck, almost obscured by his long silver hair. It was a burn from the latest disastrous fight between the two. The whole building had heard the last argument that they had. He knew that it was about Loveless and the interpretation of one of the acts.

~_damn elevator is slow~_

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly and glared at him. Sephiroth was almost daring him to say something by the tenseness in his face.

Tseng knew better than to say anything.

That was when the elevator opened. It wasn't his floor, but he was tempted to get out and just wait for the next one, when Reno walked in.

"Yo, boss," Reno said as he looked at the lighted numbers.

~_please don't say anythi…~_

"Hey Sephy. Heard ya broke up with Gen again," Reno blurted.

Tseng took a step back, bumping into the wall. Reno seemed oblivious to the increased glow in Sephiroth's eyes as he was staring at the numbers, oblivious to the danger he was putting himself in.

~_he better not draw his sword in here. We'll all be skewered~_

Sephiroth made a small grunt. "I am over him. He is probably jacking off to Loveless as we speak. I am not dealing with that crap anymore."

Reno chuckled as he looked over to Sephiroth. "He wasn't good for ya anyway," Reno said as the door opened.

Tseng was grateful that it was his floor and started to walk out with a low murmured 'excuse me.'

He saw Sephiroth grab the arm of his underling and the startled gasp from Reno. Sephiroth's voice was low and sensual sounding. "Are you offering?"

Tseng walked away as fast as he could to get out of the doors before they closed.

He did hear Reno yell, "I'm not gay."

* * *

**Over it**. He probably jacked off to bible verses last night. I don't want that … inspirational text.


	39. Schedule

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: I need a secretary to manage….  
Warning: Alcohol  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus and Tseng  
POV: Rufus

* * *

**SCHEDULE**

* * *

~_what is that annoying tapping? ~_

Rufus raised his head from the arms that he was using as pillows. He looked to see a very angry-looking Tseng glaring down at him. "Did you forget your schedule for the day?" Tseng's finger was tapping on his desk.

"My schedule is right here," he mumbled as he pulled the crumpled piece of paper that was slightly damp from where he had been drooling during his nap.

"It is ten in the morning," Tseng said curtly and looking at the glass which was containing a clear liquid sitting near his hand. Rufus knew he was going to get another lecture soon. "We have to be in the science department. You need to be well enough for that." Tseng…

~_always taking care of me~_

…had a cup of coffee in his other hand and placed it in his. He smiled up at his frowning guardian.

"Will you be able to handle the smells?" Tseng asked, moving to remove the glass and taking a sniff from it. He frowned heavily. "Or has this killed your sense of smell?"

Rufus took a sip of the coffee and was very grateful that Tseng always made the perfect cup. "I will be fine."

"Did your secretary not give you this early enough for you to prepare accordingly?" Tseng said, dumping the contents of the cup down the sink in the small bar that he had in his office.

Normally he would have been upset at his drinks being disposed of in a sink, but he was aware that it was only melted ice.

~_wouldn't want to waste my good gin~_

"She gave me the schedule," he said. She had made sure that he had a cup of coffee –which he had promptly dumped down the sink – and his schedule when he arrived in the morning.

"Do I have to leave instructions for you when it is appropriate to drink?" Tseng said curtly again.

He sighed.

~_here comes the lecture~_

"It was only one," Rufus stated. He left out the fact that he hadn't stopped drinking from the night before.

"That is one too many," Tseng said firmly and stood with his arms crossed.

Rufus didn't want to hear the rest of the usual speech. "I do not need a secretary to manage my drinking schedule," Rufus said, taking a sip from the coffee. He wished that Tseng would turn around so he could add some of the Baileys he had in his desk. "You do a well enough job of that."

He saw the tension along Tseng's shoulders and his controlled breathing. He waited for the lecture to start but it did not come this time. "I will ensure that it is noted when I need your attention and your limits before meetings, if that is what you require."

"You do that," Rufus responded.

"You have half-an-hour before we are required. Finish your coffee and I will return to escort you," Tseng said and grabbed a bottle from his cupboard and frowned. Rufus hated that Tseng checked all the contents of them on a regular basis.

~_so what if I mixed it strong?~_

"Make sure you get the drool off your chin," Tseng said leaving, taking the bottle with him as he walked out the door.

* * *

I need a secretary to manage my drinking schedule.-- inspirational text

Rufus angstage.


	40. Dog

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: can totally tell he's high  
Warning: Mention of presumed drug use…and Reno  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Tseng, Cloud and Nanaki  
POV: Reno

* * *

**DOG**

* * *

"Do you have them in sight?"

"Yeah, got 'em," Reno muttered into his head piece as he looked through his binoculars.

He stared at two from the strange group sitting around a small fire. The blond kid was there, looking quite relaxed and talking to that large red dog that had been following them around.

There was no one else there. The others must have gone on to find some food or something leaving just Cloud and the dog at the campsite.

Reno watched as Cloud waved his hands around and nodded his head as if he was having a conversation with the dog.

~_kid is completely nutso~_

Did he just laugh?

"What the hell?" Reno muttered.

He wished he had learned to read lips so he could hear what kind of insane conversation he could be having with the dog.

~_wonder what they are burning in the fire__?_

"Problem?" Tseng's voice came through his ear piece.

"I want what he's got," Reno mumbled. "Must be good stuff."

"Pardon?"

"The kid is completely high. He's havin' a conversation with that mutt," Reno said. The dog shook its head as if were disagreeing with something Cloud said.

_~dog must be high too~_

He heard Tseng sigh on the other end of the phone. "You really need to read those reports, Reno."

* * *

can totally tell he's high. he's having a conversation with my dog. …full inspirational text

Got a fave text that you think I can twist for you…? Send it my way and I will see what I can do…you may have to wait a bit, but I will try to get to it.


	41. Llama

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Llama  
Warning: Llama llama, llama llama and llama.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth  
POV: Angeal.

* * *

**LLAMA**

* * *

Angeal looked over to the other SOLDIERs and rolled his eyes. They knew that they had to inspect the new recruits in the morning, but they had obviously had been out all night.

~_again~_

Zack had straw in his hair, Genesis still had a wine bottle in his pocket and Sephiroth was not wearing his shirt again.

~_must have spilled something on it~_

"I hope you guys had a fun evening." Angeal scowled at them.

Zack smiled brightly. "It was a fantastic night!"

Genesis pulled out the bottle from his pocket. "We drank beer from wine bottles and we got to watch Sephiroth dance on a van."

Sephiroth crossed his arms and lowered his head to hide his face.

"It was great. He's got the moves!" Zack laughed.

"How do you explain the straw in your hair?" Angeal asked as he ruffled the unruly spikes of his student.

"He was chased by a llama," Genesis offered, bringing the wine bottle to his lips and gave it a strange look as he found it empty.

"And he ended up falling from the fence." Sephiroth smirked.

"Stupid llama pushed me off!" Zack protested.

"The llama did not push you off. You are just clumsy."

"It was the llama's fault!" Zack said, grabbing the bottle from Genesis.

"If I remember correctly, you even fell from the van when you tried to join me on it," Sephiroth said, unfolding his arms.

"You pushed me! I was perfectly fine. It was all the llama's fault," Zack protested.

Angeal took a step back and sighed heavily as they continued to argue about the llama and Zack's balancing abilities. He looked over at confused-looking recruits came into the training field and nervously watched the strange argument.

~_I wonder about their sanity at time like these~_

* * *

"Fantastic night. drank beer from a wine bottle, danced on a van, chased a llama, and fell from a fence." Full Inspirational text… LLAMA!!!!


	42. Belly Button

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: my brother is so whacked out…  
Warning: Remnants and drugs.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz  
POV: Kadaj

* * *

**BELLY BUTTON**

* * *

He finally had the plan to get out finalized. He had it all worked out and everything in place for their escape. Now he just needed the help of his brothers so they can find their mother and achieve the reunion.

He tried to act morose as he was being returned to his room. He had all new clothes that he knew would fit himself and his brothers, and he knew it would please them.

~_hospital gowns really suck~_

Kadaj couldn't suppress a smile as the door unlocked. Wearing real clothes, on real motorcycles, and then they could find mother.

The strangest sound was coming from the room.

~_is that sobbing?~_

He ignored the lab guard and charged into the room to see his two brothers in tears.

"What the hell?" he yelled as they both sat on the edge of the same bed. Loz always cried over the silliest things, so he was used to the constant bawling that would come out of the big man.

But Yazoo was crying too. He had his hand over his belly and was whimpering. Loz had an arm around his shoulder and had his face buried into him.

The guard grunted, "What a bunch of pussies," and left.

~_I'll make sure he's one of the first to die~_

The door closed behind him and he looked at his two sobbing brothers. "What the hell happened to you two?" He frowned as his plan was being pushed aside.

~_again~_

"Look brother," Yazoo gasped and raised his shirt. Tears fell at a new pace from his eyes. Yazoo showed him his perfectly flat and lean belly and ran his hand up and down his own flesh.

"And what am I supposed to be looking at?" Kadaj said as he walked over to his brothers.

Loz spoke. "Yaz hurt his leg."

Kadaj didn't notice the bandages until that moment. Blood was colouring his thigh. "What happened?" he demanded, grabbing his brother's face in his hands. He looked deep into his eyes. "How did you get hurt?"

Yazoo let out a small sob. It was Loz that answered, "They pitted him up against a Red Dragon and it skewered him. I couldn't stop it." Loz was at least trying to stop his tears.

"How bad is it?' He ran a hand over the bandage. Yazoo didn't flinch at the touch but, Kadaj saw his hand become stained with the blood. It must have been a deep wound.

"They gave him some pills," Loz said.

Yazoo gave out another sob and looked down at his belly. "Isn't it just adorable?! I think I need a picture because it's the cutest belly button ever!"

Kadaj closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and clenched his fist. "What did they give him?"

Loz cringed and shrugged, sniffing his own tears.

~_escape will have to wait for another day~_

* * *

my brother is so whacked out on percocet from hurting his legs that he started **crying** because his belly button was so cute".-- inspirational text, bela was requesting something with Yazoo…. First time writing with the Remnants...


	43. Misguided

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: **I'm sorry that you just had your …**  
Warning: Evidence of violence and sexual deviancy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Rude  
POV: Rude

* * *

**MISGUIDED**

* * *

Rude had slept well and quite contently in the comfortable hotel room. He didn't understand why Reno was being so bitchy about the hotel. It was nicer than most places that they were forced to crash.

But his concern now was the fact that his partner had not returned from his late evening walk.

The bed that the pesky redhead was supposed to be sleeping in was unused.

_~he better not have bothered the Generals~_

He swung his legs out from the bed and started to get dressed. He would have to go rescue Reno from himself.

~_again~_

He had just finished adjusting his jacket when the door open and Reno stumbled in.

"Don't ya say anythin'," Reno said through swollen lips. It looked liked there was a bite mark on his cheek and a series of hickeys that ringed around his neck. His clothes looked as if they had been torn off him. His shirt looked like it was going to fall off and his jacket was missing completely. The only thing holding up Reno's pants was his hand; there was a large tear down the side.

~_showing more than I want to see~_

"Those two are such pricks!"

Rude shook his head and gave a small smile.

~_I told him to leave the Generals alone~_

"Don't smile like that!" Reno blurted. "Nothing happened!" Reno kept cursing and yelling random tomes about the devil and the ice prince. Rude watched as Reno removed his pants and made visible a very distinct hand print across his ass.

~_he must have left his underwear with the Generals~_

"I need a shower and clean clothes, yo," Reno muttered.

Rude handed Reno a small duffle bag that contained his clothing.

"I never want to deal with those two morons again!" Reno proclaimed as he started to root through his bag.

Rude also noticed that it looked like there were marks on his wrists that resembled rope burn.

~_must have been a very interesting evening~_

"Don't look at me like that!"

Rude shook his head and threw a towel at Reno. "I am sorry that you just had your first misguided homo experience."

He watched his partner's face turn bright red as he held the towel in front of him and stormed into the bathroom.

* * *

"I'm sorry that you just had your first misguided homo experience" -- Full inspirational text.


	44. Getting Lucky

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: I wouldn't really call it 'getting lucky'...  
Warning: Reno finally got some!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rod, Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**GETTING LUCKY**

* * *

Reno was sitting nicely.

Reno was not making any sort of crude remark.

Reno was actually paying attention to the meeting.

Reno did not argue with him and actually said, 'yes, sir.'

Tseng was worried. Reno was acting… normal.

He dismissed the meeting but waved Reno over to him.

"Are you feeling alright, Reno?" Tseng finally asked. He knew he could be pushing his luck. He was enjoying this new Reno and didn't want to scare him into behaving like he usually did.

Reno smiled and winked at him. "Had a great night last night. Got lucky." He then winked at Rod who was the only other Turk in the room, before he left to join Rude in the hall.

~_should have known. Well, as long as it worked~_

Rod grumbled, "I wouldn't call it 'getting lucky' considering that I paid her to do him."

"You what?" Tseng was startled.

"I was tired of dealing with his moody ass. She was expensive too. I would like a raise for my ingenious way of dealing with a temperamental Reno," Rod said as he leaned back in his chair.

Tseng took a deep calming breath.

~_I do like this new Reno~_

"How much was it?"

* * *

"I wouldn't really call it 'getting lucky' considering I paid her to do it." -- Full Inspirational text.

Oh... and as I side note... I have a new picy!!!! Yeah fanart! It is for the BACON TFLN story. Without the spaces here, or you can go to my profile and follow the linkage that is there.

http:// abnormal2110. /art /Tastes-like-Bacon-160688682

Chow people...


	45. April Fools

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Just got a call at work, I have to consent….  
Warning: The BEST – and I mean BEST- April Fools joke EVAR!!!!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Kunsel and Rude.  
POV: Reno

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS**

* * *

Reno frowned heavily as he looked at the message that flashed at him from his cell phone.

~_I am so boned~_

He had consulted a few of the other Turks and they had gotten the same message as well.

~ _I wonder when this policy was in put in place?~_

"Yo partner, did you get the message too?" Reno called over to Rude who was helping himself to a cup of coffee.

He turned and nodded his head as he added sugar to the black liquid.

"Aren't ya worried?" Rude had been with him at the bar last night. They had a few drinks but not enough to get drunk. Rude had gone home before the 'herbal cigarettes' got pulled out. The alcohol would be out of his system but his 'herbs' would not be. He did not like the thought of failing the threatened drug test miserably.

"No."

"I am!" Reno blurted. "When did they start doing this shit?! "

Rude stirred his coffee with the small plastic stick.

~_why is he not worried?~_

"Yo, man. Didn't you read the consequences of failing? There's no way that I'm gonna go into medical rehab under control of that wacko Hojo." Reno was getting mad at his partner. He knew he was Mr-Straight-and-Narrow most of the time but Rude was known to indulge every now and then in recreational 'herbs.'

"When does Shin-Ra have a drug and alcohol policy?" Reno yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

Rude gave a heavy sigh. "It's April first." He picked up his coffee and started to walk away.

"What does…?" He stopped talking as he realized the significance of the date. "Shit." He pulled out his phone and scrutinized the message. He thought it was real since it was from the medical department.. He was also aware that there were a couple of SOLDIERs that had girlfriends who were nurses.

One in particular.

~_Kunsel~_

He rapidly typed in a text to the notorious snoop. "Got the message. I have to consent to a random drug and alcohol test by the end of the business day, if you arranged this, it's the best/worst April Fools prank ever."

* * *

"Just got a call at work, I have to consent to a random drug and alcohol test by end business day, if you arranged this it's the best/worst April fools prank ever.' -- Inspirational text


	46. Cait

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues

(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … You put your cat … and said you trained him to ambush ….  
Warning: Cait is convinced to do stuff by Yuffie.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Yuffie, Reeve, Cid and Vincent.  
POV: Reeve

* * *

**CAIT**

* * *

Reeve ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. He had been spending too much time behind his desk now, even if the desk was in the middle of a research camp. He was trying to clean up yet another one of Hojo's secret laboratories.

He felt trapped by the obligations of the WRO that he was in charge of.

~_what Shin-Ra could have been, if it hadn't been so corrupt~_

He needed to go for a walk. He needed to get out of his stuffy tent and clear his head. He looked around for Cait. Cait always enjoyed sitting on his shoulder when they went for walks. It was quite odd to see the Moogle robot that it usually rode on sitting silently in the corner.

He didn't have much time to contemplate it before someone was yelling for him.

"Reeve!"

He turned to see a very angry Cid glaring at him. What startled Reeve was the fact that he had Cait attached to his shoulder. Its teeth embedded firmly in the Chief's and one of Cait's small white gloved hands was pulling in his hair.

"What…?" he began, but didn't get another word out.

"Did ya lend Yuffie Cait?"

"What? No. I would never do such a thing," he said and approached Cait. "What are you doing?"

Cait released its teeth from Cid's shoulder and Reeve quickly grabbed it from him or else he had a feeling that Cait would have gotten thrown across the tent.

"What has come over you, Cait?" Reeve said as he held the cat in his arms. Cid looked like he was ready to crush it. He rubbed the bleeding bite marks on his neck.

His tent flap opened again and Vincent walked in holding Yuffie by the scruff of her neck, kicking and screaming. Vincent seemed unperturbed by the flailing ninja. "I believe this is the source of the problem." He threw the woman to the ground.

"What ja do, ya pest?" Cid growled at the girl. Cait curled in Reeve's arms and buried its face into his chest with a whimper.

Vincent stood straight and used his intimidating red eyes to glare at him. "I believe that she was using Cait to guard the tent, specifically mine. She somehow convinced that thing of yours to ambush anyone that came near my domicile."

Cait turned its head and mewled out an apology.

Reeve looked down at the woman on the ground. "What did you do to Cait?"

She smiled up at him and said, "Just wanted to make sure that Vincent wasn't bothered while he slept."

"Fuckin' bullshit. Ya taught that thing to attack me!" Cid yelled. Vincent put his clawed hand on Cid's shoulder.

"I would recommend that you keep a more watchful eye on Cait and keep it from the influences of Yuffie in the future," Vincent said. "We shall now retire for the evening. Cait, you will not guard my tent any further, or you will no longer exist."

Cait shivered in his arms and seemed to want to hide in his coat. Cid left with a smug look on his face as he allowed Vincent to lead him out.

"She was convincin'," Cait murmured. "I thought Vincent needed protectin'."

"Well he does from that lecher Cid. He is why Vincent won't return my calls," Yuffie defended as she stood up, brushing off the dust from her clothing.

Reeve blinked slowly as the ninja bounded out calling for Vincent.

"I'll stay away from her. She's wacky," Cait said.

"I believe if this keeps up, Vincent will take care of her for us."

* * *

"You put your cat in your mailbox and said you trained him to ambush your mailman for delivering your bills."** … **Brocky requested this one….I twisted it.

Now, I have taken a little different theory on Cait that some people do. I have read a lot on the robotic cat and have let my own little twisted thoughts develop around the invention. I am not deviating from the prospect that Reeve built and is aware of what Cait is doing but I am also saying that the programming Cait received is unique. I do not think that Cait is a direct avatar of Reeve. Cait is not a strong creature and depends on others and materia for protection. I am also going with the theory (despite the DMG is Crisis Core) that Cait has a difficulty moving around on his own and must be carried often. (I think it could be a power conversation tactic) I also infer that because of the way that our genius engineer Reeve developed the program, Cait has developed its own little personality and has it own consciousness of sorts. Kinda twisting Reeve's own personality and changing because of its own experiences. Of course, how Cait could even trust or listen to Yuffie is in itself, a mystery.

That is enough of an authors note because I believe it is longer than my story.

And has anyone got spammed by a troll out there.... let me know if this a common occurance. Someone trolling to get them to read something of theirs because you leave one of your wonderful review for me.


	47. Mail

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Confirm your location.  
Warning: Apartment ficy! Can you guess yet...? Some of you got it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Kunsel and Zack  
POV: Zack

* * *

**MAIL**

* * *

Zack answered his cell phone. "Hello, wonderful and sexy Zack Fair speaking."

"Where are you?"

"It a kickass apartment. Just watching the tube right now. Armageddon is on. "

"Whose apartment?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't know. It's sweet though."

He heard Kunsel sigh heavily on the other end of the phone. "You were so drunk at the party, I was worried about you. I didn't see who you left the apartment with. Who was that guy you were making out with anyway?"

Zack shook his head. "Don't know." He took a bite of the sandwich that he had made earlier.

"And you're still there?" Kunsel sounded alarmed.

"Well, yeah. His place is cozy and I was just waiting for him to come back," Zack said.

"Did you at least try to find out where you are?"

"Nope."

"Come on. You need to your location. A cross street is best, but if mapping yourself is your least-shameful option, go for it. Going through his mail for an actual address is always an option."

"Easy there, snoop-boy. There's a magazine on the desk here… lemme see. Hold on a sec…" Zack picked up the magazine and read who the receiver was.

"WHAT!?" He yelled in the phone before he dropped it in a frantic rush to the door.

* * *

"Confirm your location. A cross street is best, but if google mapping yourself is your least-shameful option go for it. ps- going through his **mail** for an actual address is always an option..."-- inspirational text.

Another apartment fic.  
What could have made him want to run like that??


	48. Out of the Closet

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … was way easier coming out than telling them over dinner like I had planned  
Warning: Coming out of the closet.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Young Genesis and Angeal. Still in Banora before they join SOLDIER.  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**OUT OF THE CLOSET**

* * *

Angeal smiled at the sight of Genesis. He hadn't seen his friend in a couple of days. That wasn't unusual in itself. Not since he knew that his friend had a new love interest, as he coined the term.

He didn't understand Genesis' choice. He didn't see how one could be attracted to the same sex, but he wasn't going to stop being his friend because of it. Genesis was always a little bit flamboyant, even when he was little with his play infatuation, cooking obsessions and ostentatious taste in clothing. There was always the source of speculation among the adults as to what his sexual orientation was.

Genesis had made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone about his current boyfriend and that he would tell his parents over dinner on the weekend. Genesis said that he loved the guy. Angeal didn't like him, but Genesis was happy, so who was he to say anything?

Genesis gave him a weak smile.

~_something's wrong~_

"Hi Gen," he said as he approached.

Genesis gave him a small wave. "Hey."

"Telling your parents didn't go well?" He was very concerned. Genesis parents were very conservative.

"Well, we kinda got caught in my parents' bed," Genesis said as he shuffled his feet.

"What?!" Angeal's eyes grew wide in absolute horror.

"It actually was easier than telling them over dinner like I planned," Genesis said. "I didn't have to explain much at all." Angeal looked at his friend, unable to think of anything to say. "They were a little shocked but I think they'll get over it."

"They actually caught you? You were in your parents' bed?" Angeal was still in shock over that. He wouldn't dare think of doing_ anything _in his parents' bed.

"We got horny while we were waiting for my parents to get home and the room was the closest," Genesis said with a simple shrug and smirk.

"I don't need to know that much detail!" Angeal said and covered his ears as Genesis chuckled at his reaction.

* * *

"getting caught by my parents in bed with another guy was way easier coming out than telling them over dinner like I had planned" … inspirational text.

Angeal just doesn't want to know!!!!


	49. Odd 1

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Cue: "you woke up and yelled …."  
Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Warning: Did you know that Vincent talks in his sleep?  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Vincent and Cid  
POV: Cid

* * *

**ODD 1**

* * *

Cid sighed heavily as he looked at the man sleeping on the floor; this odd sight occurred every couple of nights. It would be laughable if it wasn't so disturbing to see the man that was usually so stiff and proper curled up on the floor using his cape as a blanket. Sometimes he was hugging a pillow and other times he was sprawled out and snoring loudly. Vincent rarely actually slept in the bed. The ex-Turk seemed to be most comfortable sleeping in the oddest positions.

It was one of the reasons that he was the only one that shared a room with the man. The others couldn't handle the caped man's sleep talking.

~_even that pesky Yuffie stays away from him at night~_

He shook his head at the sight. He was a little disappointed the last couple of nights, when he didn't have anything to write down in his log what Vincent said before he would fall to the floor and sleep.

He had a journal of things that Vincent said before he would lay still and finally sleep, all of which were odd and amusing.

The day after they had defeated a difficult nest of monsters, the announcement was, "I am one red-hot leather-clad monster basher. Bashing is my business."

When they stayed the night at the Haunted Hotel at the Golden Saucer, Vincent had been rather upset at the ghosts. "Ghosts going bump in the night. Clumsy fucker."

That was the day that he started to keep the journal. It was too funny not to document.

The first time that they witnessed Vincent turn into Chaos, he said, "Need room. Spread my wings."

He particularly liked, "Pleased to meet you? Huh, gotta be a fucking joke," which occurred the day after they had encountered Yuffie. He was pretty sure the one the next night had to do with the ninja as well. "Shhhhhhhhh. shhhhhhhhh. I'm telling you: your voice, my ears. A bad combination."

He had already added what Vincent had said last night to the list before he had done his predictable roll to the floor and passed out.

"Wake up call, Vinny."

Vincent's red eyes opened abruptly. There was a moment of confusion on his face before he gave a slow blink and slowly rose to the bed. He surrounded himself with his cloak before he asked the inevitable question.

"I can tell by that stupid smirk on your face that I must have said something odd. What did I say this time?" His voice was low and his red eyes were directed at the place where he had been sleeping.

Cid thought he had been keeping a pretty straight face. "Well, it wasn't as bad as some of the other ones."

Vincent looked at him and waited for his question to be answered.

Cid couldn't help the smile that emerged on his face. "It was, 'the TV is moving,' this time."

Vincent looked around the room before rubbing his face with the embarrassment that he tried to hide from him. "There isn't even a television in the room."

Cid made a valiant effort to stifle the laugh, but failed.

* * *

"you woke up and yelled "the tv is moving" and fell on the floor and passed back out." From Deviant Arts' Ten first for Kitsuchi-chan. She wanted a Vincent and Cid with this text. I think I made it fit in my TFLN world…. Vinny is known to have nightmares, I am sure that he has the odd one from time to time! Do ya like it Kitsuchi??

{http:// sleeptalkinman . blogspot .com/} I pulled the other statements from The Sleeping man Blog, because they are damn funny and thought it fit perfectly with this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	50. Tattoo

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: …"i've gone as far in society as i'd like to"  
Warning: Recruitment of a Turk.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rod, Tseng and Veld  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**TATTOO**

* * *

Tseng was unsure about this. He looked over at the young man who was currently tethered to a chair with a pair of handcuffs and asking for a cigarette and coffee. He had been watching the boy for more than an hour through the window in the interrogation room and was not impressed by the wild red-haired troublemaker. It did not take him long before he became annoyed at listening to the man's banter and had muted the sound.

~_his slang his absolutely horrible~_

"He shows promise."

He looked over at Veld who was staring at young detainee. Tseng did not see any 'promise' in the young man. He only saw trouble.

The man had stolen three of Shin-Ra's cars in the last month and had trashed them all. He was finally caught on the last one. Tseng had initially instructed his Turks to kill the thief doing the damage to the fleet. It was Veld that changed the orders after the second crash. He wanted to see who this person who was getting past their security and surviving the horrific crashes.

"He has tattoos on his face, sir," Tseng said simply. The redhead was finally given a cigarette. Rude had finally taken pity on him and lit it for him.

~_or got tired of his whining~_

It was the strangest marking he had seen for facial tattoos; two simple red slashes under his eyes that matched the colour of his hair.

"The boy got past our most sophisticated security plans and survived three very horrific-looking car crashes. Can you not see the promise?" Veld said simply as he turned to him.

He watched the redhead suck on the cigarette and talk around it. Tseng was grateful that he didn't have to hear another 'yo' from the man.

"A tattoo on your face basically says, 'I've gone as far in society as I'd like to'," Tseng said as he was rather annoyed that the boy was being given so much consideration. He watched as the prisoner reached and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned back in his chair. "What the hell?!" Tseng said, quite alarmed.

The redhead was supposed to be secured to the chair and he could see that the cuffs were still attached but the criminal was not. He saw the redhead give a small wink, as if he knew that there were people watching behind the glass before he set himself in a sloppy, relaxed pose. He took a deep drag off the smoke.

Veld turned to him and smiled. "All the more reason for him to become a Turk."

* * *

"he had a TATTOO on his FACE. a tattoo on your face basically says "i've gone as far in society as i'd like to" -- inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster (aka, My First Stalker)

Chapter 50! Wow. How did I get so far in the story and I still have a bunch in my file folder almost ready to go, but you may have to wait a little while. RL is becoming a problem.

Toodles for now fans!

Thank you all for reviewing!!!


	51. Hair

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "You are completely infuriating." ….**  
**Warning: Two remnants are arguing and the other is amused.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj.  
POV: Loz

* * *

**HAIR**

* * *

Yazoo tilted his head slightly so that his silver hair brushed across his shoulder and revealed the long length of his neck. Yazoo was not listening to Kadaj as he was talking, and Kadaj was fuming about it.

Loz sat in the corner and watched what he was certain was going to be another battle between his two younger brothers.

Yazoo was brushing his hair and staring off into space as if he were not even there.

"Are you listening to me!? This is important if we are going to find mother!" Kadaj yelled and stomped one of his feet.

Loz always found it humorous when his baby brother threw a tantrum like this. It reminded him that even if Kadaj was the smarter one, he was still the child of the group.

"I'm listening," Yazoo said in a slow voice as he lifted his eyes to glare back at Kadaj with a slow smile. "Not that I have to. You say the same things nearly every day."

"If you were really paying attention, I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Kadaj snarled at him, crossing his arms and looked like he was going to start a full-fledged pout. He just needed to stick out his lip and…

~_there it is~_

Loz hid his smile knowing that Kadaj would turn his anger at him if he saw it.

"Do you have anything new to add?" Yazoo said as he swept the brush through his hair.

"You are completely infuriating!" Kadaj yelled and threw his arms in the air and turned his back on his slimmer brother.

"It's one of my best qualities," Yazoo gave a small snort, "aside from my hair." Yazoo waited until Kadaj turned back to look at him before he flipped some of his long hair over his shoulder in an overly-dramatic manner.

Kadaj looked stunned for a moment as he looked at Yazoo, who resumed the brushing. Yazoo had a smug expression on his face.

Loz found himself snickering.

"You BOTH are infuriating!" Kadaj finally stormed out of the room.

Yazoo just sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, allowing it to fan against his shoulder. "Finally. I don't think I could have listened to anymore of his babble."

Loz didn't say anything, knowing that his baby brother had excellent hearing, but he nodded in agreement as he watched his vain brother continue to brush his hair.

* * *

"You are completely infuriating." / "It's my best quality, aside from my hair"**…**inspirational text from Big Al and bela, you get a little bit more Yazzy..


	52. Kennel

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … //It was for your own safety.  
Warning: Angeal is trying to protect his puppy…*snicker*  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack and Angeal  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**KENNEL**

* * *

"Umm, Angeal?"

Angeal looked over to where Zack's muffled voice was coming from. His student sounded a bit scared and concerned.

~_after last night, he should be~_

After a couple of rowdy nights of rescuing his student from drink-induced predicaments, he had finally decided to take control of the situation.

Angeal could hear Zack calling for him again. He knelt down and looked at Zack through the small door. Zack looked uncomfortable and squished, his head was tilted to the side and resting on his knees. His arms were wrapped tightly around his legs so that he was hugging them to his chest.

Genesis had been stalking Zack again last night and he didn't want his puppy to get caught by his volatile childhood friend.

~_again~_

"Why am I in a dog kennel?" Zack said with large blue eyes, looking very much like the puppy that he called him.

"It is for your own safety."

* * *

"Why am I in a dog kennel? //It was for your own safety"… full inspirational text.

Angeal is taking the 'puppy' nickname way to seriously**  
**


	53. Better than

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "...so the sex was amazing up until the point where she said…"  
Warning: Eh… Poor Rufus warning…angsty!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus, Tseng  
POV: Rufus

* * *

BETTER THAN

* * *

"Sir?" Tseng looked a bit startled to see Rufus standing outside his door. It was nearly ten at night and Rufus was supposed to be on a date. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" the teenager asked, not looking up from his feet.

He allowed the morose boy into his apartment. He watched Rufus sink onto the couch and asked for something to drink.

"We have had this discussion about your drinking before, Rufus," Tseng said and stood across the room from him.

"I really could use something." Rufus looked up and Tseng noticed how upset the boy looked. His hands were shaking as he ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Your date with Sue did not go well?" Tseng assumed. Rufus had been excited about the date with the young girl.

"It-it started out great," Rufus said, curling his feet under him. The position gave Tseng the illusion that he was a ten year old boy again.

"What went wrong? Was it Reno?" Tseng had sent Reno along for the escort to the restaurant. Reno tended to misbehave and unfortunately, he was the only one available to escort the President's son.

"No…that part went well," Rufus said as he hugged himself and let out a deep sigh. "Really well. I took her back to my place..." His voice trailed.

Tseng sat beside the boy waiting for him to say more.

Rufus didn't look up as he spoke. "We-we started to-to make out. It was going really good until she said, 'wow, you're even better than your dad!'."

Tseng was stunned. He was not aware that Sue had any interactions with the President.

~_but she was a former Honeybee girl~_

"Can I have that drink now?" Rufus asked.

It was the one time that Tseng did not mind giving the young ward a drink.

* * *

"so the sex was amazing up until the point where she said "wow, you're even better than your dad!" ... … inspirational text.

Rufus really does make me angst things up… Poor Rufus.


	54. Drinking

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues|**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … Define a lot  
Warning: Alcoholism.  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tseng and Rufus  
POV: Rufus

* * *

**Drinking**

* * *

Tseng grabbed the arm of Rufus before he went to leave the conference room. "How much have you had to drink, sir?"

"I am perfectly fine," Rufus responded, tugging his arm from his grasp. His voice did not betray his level of alcohol that was in his system. He had promised Tseng that he wouldn't drink today.

~_but I was thirsty~_

He had only meant to mix one of his gin and tonics. He only needed one before the meeting to deal with the harpy Scarlet. Tseng had made him promise not to have any, but it was what he deserved after such a trying ordeal, so he had another after as well, for surviving the meeting.

~_I deserved it for not pulling out my shotgun~_

And he had another one after he had a talk with his father. He most assuredly deserved that drink for not calling him a 'fat fuck' and other such names.

~_that one was a double~_

"Have you been drinking a lot today, sir?" Tseng asked. He hated how his dark eyes would made him fold at times.

"No," Rufus said clearly. He stood straight and stared right back at him, not allowing Tseng to win this staring contest. He was glad to see when Tseng nodded and conceded.

~_I've finally fooled him~_

He smiled and smugly turned on his heel to leave the room. Unfortunately his legs did not want to coordinate with his mind on this, and he stumbled over the leg of a chair and crashed to the floor.

He looked up at Tseng with his face burning with embarrassment. Tseng had a heavy look of disappointment written across his features.

"Define 'a lot'."

* * *

"You drinking a lot? // No. // Define a lot … full inspirational text." Full inspirational Text.

Again with the Rufus angst…


	55. Naming

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "You keep naming everything…,"  
Warning: Angeal really needs to find some friends that aren't gay (or bi) to hang out with.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis, Angeal, Zack and Sephiroth  
POV: Angeal.

**

* * *

****NAMING**

* * *

Angeal was regretting going out in the evening with his friends. He regretted bringing Zack along most of all. He had given them the entire lecture about over-indulging before they had left and they all nodded, and he saw Genesis roll his eyes at him.

He should have known better than to think that they would behave.

Sephiroth already had his shirt off, saying it was too warm with his jacket to continue to wear a shirt. When Angeal had suggested that he just take off his jacket, Sephiroth just gave him a confused look. They were on their third shot of tequila when Genesis started being… Genesis. He had tried to get them to pace their drinking, but as usual, they started to get out of hand.

Genesis started to name things. "Oh, that is the table I am going to dance on," he said as he dramatically flailed his arms towards a table that was by the speakers. Zack and Sephiroth had just laughed. Angeal saw it as another MoogleTube video that would have to be removed from the internet.

"That there is the chair that I will pass out in," was Genesis' next proclamation as they downed their fourth shot.

"Gen," he pleaded. He didn't want to have to drag all three drunken men back to their quarters and this was not a good impression to give Zack on how SOLDIER life was supposed to be.

Genesis just laughed and threw his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. An action that usually was dangerous, but the alcohol had obviously subdued the silver General. He seemed to lean into the embrace of the eccentric redhead. "And this is the boy, I am going to make out with." Angeal was appalled to see Genesis kiss the neck of Sephiroth and even more stunned to see that Sephiroth tilted his head to the side to accommodate him.

Zack stared with his mouth open, holding a set of three new shot glasses in his hand. A small 'wow' escaped his student's lips.

Angeal grabbed one of the shots from Zack's hands. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

From: Kiti Renentine or VVkiti… Written because I love her la FF7 stuffs… la!... so I should have used the Turks, as she envisioned Reno in this text, but because I have to be all difficult, , I did this. Ya like deary?

"you kept naming everything at the party...like "boy i'm going to make out with" and "table i'm going to dance on later"" – Full Inspirational text that was given to be.


	56. Tongue

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I am not having sex with guys at the moment…"  
Warning: Reno is well, Reno, and is _still _trying to get Cissnei in bed.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Cissnei  
POV: Cissnei

* * *

**Tongue**

* * *

Cissnei was getting annoyed. Reno just was not taking 'no' for an answer. He had been repeatedly asking her for a date. She had no interest whatsoever in the pesky redhead that always seemed to create extra work for her. She found his slang and sloppy manner of dress far from attractive.

"I can take ya out to the Gold Saucer and we can see a play there, yo. I hear that they have wonderful packages for the Haunted Hotel," Reno said as he leaned into her as they walked down the hallway. He tried to give, what she had assumed was supposed to be, a charming smile.

The prior evening out offering had been escalating. The first was dinner, it then moved to dinner and a movie, and then increased to a dinner at Monteno's after a music concert.

She gave him a push to his shoulder to get him to back off. She did not like the heavy smell of cigarettes that always hung around him. "Listen, Reno." She stopped walking, squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. Saying 'no', 'not interested', and 'go to hell' hadn't worked, so she was going to try a different tactic. "I am not having sex with guys at the moment, so you can stop asking."

Reno's smile faltered and he looked a little taken aback.

~_finally!~_

She started to walk again, leaving the slightly disappointed-looking Reno behind. She didn't want to be late for the meeting with Tseng. She opened the meeting room door to see that she was the last to arrive.

~_all thanks to Reno~_

Reno cleared his throat loudly and she looked back at him, as he was still standing in the hallway. "Yo, that's all right. I can pretend to be a girl if ya want. I have a tongue."

* * *

"I am not having sex with guys at the moment.// I can pretend to be a girl if you want. I have a tongue." …full inspirational text


	57. Tongue V2

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**  
**Expanded Version**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…for the fist part... unbetaed for alternate ending.  
Cue: "I am not having sex with guys at the moment…"  
Warning: Reno is well, Reno, and is _still _trying to get Cissnei in bed. With all new ending in this one.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Cissnei  
POV: Cissnei

* * *

**Tongue  
Expanded Version**

**

* * *

**Cissnei was getting annoyed. Reno just was not taking 'no' for an answer. He had been repeatedly asking her for a date. She had no interest whatsoever in the pesky redhead that always seemed to create extra work for her. She found his slang and sloppy manner of dress far from attractive.

I can take ya out to the Gold Saucer and we can see a play there, yo. I hear that they have wonderful packages for the Haunted Hotel," Reno said as he leaned into her as they walked down the hallway. He tried to give, what she had assumed was supposed to be, a charming smile.

The prior evening out offering had been escalating. The first was dinner, it then moved to dinner and a movie, and then increased to a dinner at Monteno's after a music concert.

She gave him a push to his shoulder to get him to back off. She did not like the heavy smell of cigarettes that always hung around him. "Listen, Reno." She stopped walking, squared her shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. Saying 'no', 'not interested', and 'go to hell' hadn't worked, so she was going to try a different tactic. "I am not having sex with guys at the moment, so you can stop asking."

Reno's smile faltered and he looked a little taken aback.

i~_finally!~ /i_

She started to walk again, leaving the slightly disappointed-looking Reno behind. She didn't want to be late for the meeting with Tseng. She opened the meeting room door to see that she was the last to arrive.

i~~_all thanks to Reno~_/i~

Reno cleared his throat loudly and she looked back at him, as he was still standing in the hallway. "Yo, that's all right. I can pretend to be a girl if ya want. I have a tongue."

Cissnei could hear some chucking come from the meeting room and she saw Tseng raise an eyebrow at the redhead's comments. Reno was looking rather smug. She felt her face flush briefly with embarrassment before the anger took over again.

She didn't bother to close the meeting room door as she turned on her heel and walked back towards Reno. Reno straightened himself up and his smug smile grew larger.

She heard her name coming from the meeting room and pretty sure it was a Tseng telling her not to do anything rash.

"I knew ya'd come around eventually," Reno said as she stood in front of him. He stuck out his tongue as if to demonstrate how he would use it.

She restrained from pulling it out of his mouth.

She took a calm breath before she placed her hands calmly on his shoulders. "You know Reno," she said, using her best calm and sweet voice. Reno leaned into her slightly and rested his hands on her hips. She did her best to remain calm and not act to quickly.

i~~_this is taking all my training not to loose control~_/i~

She leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I would love to take you up on that offer."

The redheaded menace's eyes grew larger and so did his smile. "You're place or mine, babe?"

"But first," she said, gripping his shoulders more firmly. "You need to become more of a girl?"

Reno leaned back slightly and gave her a confused look. She let the thoughts sink into his brain. "Ya wan' me ta where a dress?"

Cissnei smiled and refrained from shuttering.

i~~_Reno in drag is terrifying thought~_/i~

"No, silly," she said still keeping her voice as sweet as she possibly could as she leaned a little closer, positioning herself a little closer to him. "I would need something a little more permanent."

Before the words could register in his smut filled brain she lifted her knee, as hard and as fast as she could. She connected firmly with the soft and very vulnerable male parts. She pushed him back so that he was no longer touching her. She watched with amusement as he rolled into the fetal position, clutching his groin and let out a rather high pitch moan.

i~~_very satisfying~_/i~

She heard some movement beside her and saw Tseng rubbing his forehead and looking down at the injured Turk. "Sorry, sir," she apologized to him. She wasn't sorry for hurting Reno, she was sorry for disturbing the meeting.

Tseng was looking at the writhing and groaning Turk on the floor. "Go to the meeting, Cissnei." He said simply. "I will take Reno to the infirmary."

* * *

"I am not having sex with guys at the moment.// I can pretend to be a girl if you want. I have a tongue." …full inspirational text

V2 ending inspired by frizzycrls' Dan.

Oh, and the Reno in drag thought, is Cissnei's thoughts ONLY….

(note... had some formatiing issues, centering was not working)


	58. Glitter

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

**Rating:** T  
**BETA**: Ziggy Pasta…  
**Cue**: For future reference, a lint roller appears to be the easiest …  
**Warning**: Rude is giving advice to Reeve. *ahem*  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
**Characters**: Rude, Reno, Cid, Vincent, Rufus, and Reeve.  
**POV**: Reeve.

* * *

**GLITTER**

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Reeve was getting annoyed with the strange look that the redhead was giving him.

Reno raised his hand in defence and gave a small a chuckle. "Yo, nothin', dude, nothin'." He took the small care package that all were required before they went into the cave.

Cid stepped up next. "Had a busy night, eh, Reeve?" Cid said with a light chuckle as he took his bag.

~_what is that supposed to mean?~_

Vincent, who was never too far from Cid, walked up and held out his claw for his bag. "You have something in your beard."

~_did Vincent just smirk at me?~_

He rubbed his beard but didn't feel anything.

He handed out a few more and was rather confused by the chuckles and strange looks. Even Rufus gave him an odd look that had him rather confused.

The next person that stood in front of him was Rude and he was holding a small lint roller in his hand. He held it towards him.

~_why would I need a lint brush?~_

He looked at his suit and didn't see any of the usual presence of Cait's hair. He was meticulous about ensuring that he looked presentable. "My suit is fine, but thank you, Rude. I got Cait's hair off when I took it out of the suitcase."

Rude blinked and his lip twitched before he spoke, "For future reference, a lint roller is the easiest way to get glitter out of a beard."

Reeve felt the blood rush to his face and he took the small roller from Rude as an exchange for the small emergency pack.

He left the job of handing out the packs to others as he went to go use the roller.

* * *

"For future reference, a lint roller appears to be the easiest way to get glitter out of a beard."….full inspirational text.

….What was Reeve doing? My goodness and how does Rude know about the roller?**  
**


	59. Coffee

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Cue: "Just to let you know coffee and …"  
Rating: T  
BETA: Moi  
Warning: Alcohol and Reno trying influencing Sephiroth.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal and Sephiroth  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

**COFFEE**

* * *

"Trust me, it'll perk you right up," Sephiroth grumbled in a condescending tone. His head hurt and his body ached, almost as bad as the last time he had a bad session in the labs.

~_at least this time I didn't end up naked ~_

"When I find that redheaded menace, I am going to skin him," Sephiroth grumbled as he held his hand over his very upset stomach. He had already emptied all its contents before he had come down to the SOLDIER's floor, but he was still feeling very ill and surprisingly weak.

Angeal looked over at him, placing a mug of steaming hot coffee on the table near him. "What are you mumbling about? What did Genesis do this time?"

Sephiroth growled and pushed the coffee as far away from his as possible causing Angeal to retrieve it before it was pushed off the table. The smell of the coffee was absolutely revolting. "The other redhead, Reno, the crazy Turk gave me some very bad advice."

Angeal snorted. "I didn't think Reno ever gave good advice." He couldn't argue with that. He was going to have to remember to pay the Turk back for suggesting such a horrible mixture.

Sephiroth watched and grimaced at Angeal drinking that horrid smelling beverage; just seeing him drinking the coffee made his empty stomach churn. Sephiroth grunted and shook his head. He regretted the action as it caused the room to sway.

"What silly advice did you get from him?" Angeal asked. Sephiroth really wished that Angeal would get rid of the coffee.

"Coffee and vodka are _not_ a good way to start the day," Sephiroth said and held his stomach.

Angeal gave out his usual heavy sigh and shook his head. "Why would you think that Vodka in your coffee would be a good idea?"

"It was supposed to help my hangover," Sephiroth said as he ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "I should have just drunk the vodka."

* * *

"Just to let you know coffee and vodka was a bad way to start the day." Full inspirational text for. From Deviant Arts' Ten first for :iconKitschui-chan:

….hmmm, it seems that Sephiroth doesn't like coffee after this.


	60. Not Gay

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: He said "i know i'm not gay…  
Warning: Yeah… sexual references. Turks in coffee room… Reno places foot in mouth.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Turks  
POV: Tseng listening in on a conversation.

* * *

**NOT GAY**

* * *

Tseng was trying to drown out the conversation that was going on behind him. As usual, it had turned raunchy.

"He had a great set of abs," Cissnei said in a dreamy voice. "I mean, did you see that SOLDIER? He's so hot."

Two Guns sighed in response. "I totally could run my hands over that."

"Agreed," Rod responded. Tseng tried not to be too startled by the response. He was not aware that Rod was gay. This was a new revelation. "What do you think, Reno?"

"I'm not gay," was Reno's response.

Rude made a small grunting noise.

"Yeah right," Cissnei said, "You are totally gay."

Two Guns laughed. "Your eyes wander over guys' butts, all the time!"

"Yo, that was one time and he was in a dress! How was I supposed to know?" Reno protested.

Rod snorted. "You are totally gay. It wasn't just that one time. I've seen you staring at my butt."

"Have not!"

"Just admit you're gay," Two Guns said.

Reno stood abruptly from his chair and pointed at Two Guns and Cissnei. "I know I'm not gay because I fucked a guy once and didn't like it!"

Tseng nearly dropped his coffee as the room turned silent for a moment before it filled with laughter. He turned to see Reno look like he trying to hide under the table. Rude was even smiling at the redhead's expense.

* * *

He said "i know i'm not gay. i fucked a guy once and didn't like it - inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster (wink)


	61. Mustache 2

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: So I've only had a moustache for about 5 minutes and I'm already pretty sure  
it's the best decision I ever made  
Warning: Fashion statement.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Turks  
POV: Rude

* * *

**MUSTACHE 2**

* * *

Rude could feel the new looks that he was getting as he walked into the coffee room.

He liked the attention that his new look was getting, especially the girls. Cissnei nearly dropped her coffee and that pleased him.

"Whoa! What is with the fuzz, yo?" Reno said as he walked up to him. "I thought you didn't have any hair."

"Decided to change things," he said and went to get his own coffee.

"Uh-huh," Reno said who was giving him a scrutinizing look. "I don't know about it. Kinda don't know if that look works for ya."

Cissnei walked forward and stood beside him. He noted that she had left a full cup of coffee on the table. She was getting another and kept looking at his face.

"Yo, what's wrong with you, Sissy?" Reno said. "Coffee got cold?"

"Huh?" She visibly blushed.

Rude refrained from smiling. He was glad that he had decided to stop shaving and go for the goatee; he definitely was going to keep it if he was getting this kind of reaction from Cissnei.

"You're acting weird," Reno said as he looked over at Cissnei. "Ya on your period or somethin'?"

Rude wanted to punch his partner. Cissnei slapped him instead; a very loud and satisfying slap that caused his head to snap back and the sound to echo through the coffee room. Rude was able to see a very large scarlet handprint blazoned on Reno's right cheek.

Now he was certain that it was the best decision that he had ever made.

* * *

"So I've only had a moustache for about 5 minutes and I'm already pretty sure it's the best decision I ever made."- inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster

Woot… a Rude and Cissnei fic with Reno in there! I really got to write a longer one of these two.


	62. Chocobo

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … told me not to drive home…  
Warning: Alcohol, Reno, missing car and talking animals.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. I Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude, and Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**CHOCOBO**

* * *

Reno looked hung over.

~_and smells like it too~_

Rude placed a black coffee in Reno's hand. Reno made a small noise that resembled a 'thank you'.

"Where is the car, Reno?" Tseng asked, trying to keep a straight face. A missing car was better than a wrecked car, for at least there was a chance for retrieval or at least cost return.

"A chocobo told me not to drive home last night," Reno said as he inhaled the steam from the coffee.

"Pardon?" Tseng said and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Drink," Rude instructed, and Reno took a tentative sip of the coffee.

"It was the weirdest thing, yo," Reno said. "This bird grabbed my jacket and told me that I really shouldn't be driving."

Tseng took a calming breath and doubted the sanity of the redhead.

~_not for the first time~_

"It most likely was the security officer riding the chocobo," Rude offered.

Reno smiled brightly. "Oh! That makes more sense! I thought I was going insane there for a bit."

"Reno," Tseng said and tried to remain calm. "Do you know where you left the car?"

Reno shrugged. "You really should put a tracking device on those things, yo. I keep losing them."

Tseng couldn't help but sigh.

* * *

A horse told me not to drive home last night. I think there was a cop on top of it... … inspirational text. Changed horse to chocobo… for obvious reasons.


	63. Duct Tape

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "Just had to explain to a senior manager why I had…"  
Warning: Kinky Generals.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Lazard, Genesis and Angeal.  
POV: Lazard

* * *

**DUCT TAPE**

* * *

There was something wrong with Genesis' wrists. Lazard had watched him through the whole meeting constantly rubbing his hands and twisting his wrists. It didn't really seem to be bothering Genesis, though, as every time he did so, a small smile would come to his lips and he would look over at Sephiroth.

He could swear that he saw Sephiroth smirk every time that Genesis looked at him.

Angeal did not look as happy though. He kept looking at his two friends with a heavy, disapproving frown.

After the meeting ended, he asked the Generals to remain behind. Sephiroth and Genesis moved to stand close to each other and Angeal's disapproving frown grew.

"Is there something wrong with your wrists, Genesis?" Lazard asked. He was concerned. He didn't need to have one of the prized SOLDIERs injured.

"Oh, no. It was just a good weekend," Genesis said and his smile grew as he looked over at Sephiroth.

"I would say," Sephiroth said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"And why was it a good weekend?" Lazard asked and was aware that Angeal groaned and covered his face with one of his hands.

"Just have a little duct tape residue left on my wrists." He watched as Sephiroth wrapped one of his hands around Genesis' wrist as he spoke into the other man's ear.

Lazard was a little taken aback at this behaviour. "Pardon?"

"Duct tape has so many wonderful uses," Genesis whispered.

Sephiroth's head shot up and his intense gaze turned to him. "Are we done here?" He didn't wait for an answer and dragged out Genesis after him.

Lazard looked to Angeal and hesitantly spoke. "What just happened?"

Angeal uncovered his face. "Sir, it is sometimes better not to ask questions with those two."

* * *

"Just had to explain to a senior manager why I had duct tape residue on my wrist and hand. This weekend was a success." Full inspirational text.

I was finally inspired to write something with Lazard! I love the guy.


	64. Screwdriver

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: Just read the story, kay!  
Warning: Alcohol abuse, so Rufus is involved.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reeve, Rufus and Tseng  
POV: Reeve

* * *

**SCREWDRIVER**

* * *

Reeve had offered to escort the Vice-President to the morning meeting as it was on his way from his little lab. Tseng had said something about how he needed to be watched more carefully. He didn't bother to knock on the office door, as he was sure that Rufus was expecting him, and he entered the young man's office.

He was a little taken aback at the sight of Rufus standing by the bar. He was aware that the young man liked to indulge a little in the drink, but this was going a little too far.

Reeve watched as Rufus took a spoonful of frozen orange juice directly from the can and place it in his mouth. What had stunned him next was how he brought the vodka bottle to his lips and took a mouthful from it. Rufus then seemed to swish it around in his mouth before he swallowed.

He watched as Rufus seem to slouch slightly and gave out a sigh until his grey eyes focused on him. Rufus' young face turned red and his hand clenched around the bottle of booze.

"Don't tell Tseng," Rufus whispered as he scrambled to put the incriminating evidence away.

Reeve now understood why Tseng wanted a closer eye kept on the boy. Reeve couldn't help let a smile form, as he could use this new information to his advantage. "Why don't you want me to tell Tseng?" He could see the panic in the young man's eyes. He could assume correctly that this must be an ongoing problem between him and Tseng.

"Please, don't tell him."

Reeve approached Rufus, and he could see the young man's hands were shaking slightly and clutching the bottle in the other. The boy acted quite strong in meetings and in public, but he was obviously more fragile in private.

"I think he would like to know about something like this," Reeve said. The fear in Rufus' gray eyes was more evident now.

"Reeve, please. You can't tell him," Rufus said in a whine that was usually reserved for children. "What-what will it take for you to not tell him?"

Reeve smiled brightly. Rufus may be young, but he also knew how the game was played in Shin-Ra.

Reeve placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and felt him shudder. "It is nothing that you won't be able to accommodate." Rufus swallowed and looked pale. Reeve wondered how many other deals the Vice-President had made in the past to keep his secret from Tseng.

"A simple increase in my urban planning development budget, without having to go through board approval, would suffice," he said, seeing the relief was over the young face.

"Oh, I can arrange that," Rufus said and went to bring the trembling bottle of vodka to his lips. Reeve reached out and took it from his hand and placed it back on the counter.

"I think you have had enough of that." Reeve saw the pout starting to form, reminding Reeve that Rufus was still a child in so many ways. "We have a meeting to attend to and Tseng is waiting. I wouldn't want to have to tell him we were late because you had to finish your drink."

Rufus nodded but looked longingly at the bottle. "No, we can't have that." The boy straightened his suit and put on his control and mature face as they started to head out the door.

Despite the claim that he was not going to talk to Tseng, he was more worried about what the boy had thought he was propositioning for silence, and what others had asked him to do.

* * *

"We found you eating frozen orange juice with a spoon and drinking vodka from  
the bottle." Inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster

To celebrate Drunken Rufus emoticon … http:/ vvkiti .deviantart . com /art/Drunk-Rufus-for-Albedosreqium-166586156


	65. DISSAPOINTMENT

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … i'm going to be a huge disappointment  
Warning: mention of sexual toys  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and an unknown  
POV: Reno

* * *

**DISSAPOINTMENT**

* * *

Reno didn't want to think about why this woman was attracted to him. He was going to run with it. He was going through a dry spell when it came to dates and he wasn't going to turn down a willing woman.

She seemed quite eager as she said she was slipping into the bathroom to put on something more comfortable. She had encouraged him to 'get comfortable' on the bed before she returned.

He was already naked and had slipped under the sheets. It had been nearly a year since he last got laid. All the opportunities just never panned out and he had stopped paying for the Bumblebee girls once he realized that nearly all of them had slept with the President at one point or another.

Her voice called from the bathroom. "The condoms are in the right drawer if you want to pull out your size."

He grinned and moved over to the drawer and opened it before he realized that he had moved to his right, not her right.

He swallowed at what he saw sitting there. He took a deep slow breath and closed the drawer.

~_based on the size of her vibrator, I'm going to be a huge disappointment~_

He rolled over to the right side of the bed, trying not to think of the 'toy' that he saw in the other drawer, and though about the activity he was about to partake. She had hit on him first, so she must need the warmth of a man in her bed.

He opened up the right drawer and began to worry a bit more since there was only Magnums in there.

* * *

"based on the size of her vibrator, i'm going to be a huge disappointment" Full inspirational text from Kiti Renentine

Just a note for those of you out there… Magnums are a size of the condom for the more… well, shall we say, endowed gentlemen out there. *er yeah.


	66. Bright Side

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "Look at the bright side..."  
Warning: Genesis and Sephiroth fight over LOVELESS and Angeal tries to moderate.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth  
POV: Angeal.

* * *

**BRIGHT SIDE**

* * *

Angeal sat down his two friends and scowled at them. They had been bickering in public and it had been an absolute embarrassment for them both to act like such … such children in front of the executives like that.

"You two have been bickering all week. It's getting embarrassing! Why were you two being so childish?" He crossed his arms and looked at both the men. They both sat in their chairs and were looking down at their laps. They deserved to be scolded for cursing and pushing each other like that. "What's been going on between you two?"

Genesis spoke first. "He's not listening to me."

"All you do is spout off poetry and whimper about the goddess!" Sephiroth responded. "Why would I want to keep listening to the same blather?"

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Because it is a wonderful piece of poetry that can be applied to how our lives …"

"I am sick of listening to you rant about it!" Sephiroth snapped and crossed his legs and arms as he glared at Genesis.

"Would you rather I talk about all your_ heroic_ exploits?" Genesis yelled, sitting forward in his chair and glared at him.

"That would be more interesting," Sephiroth said, glaring directly into Genesis eyes.

"Hey!" Angeal yelled and they both looked at him with both their mouths set in firm lines. "That is what you two have been fighting about for a week? LOVELESS?" He knew that his childhood friend was obsessed with the book but this was going a little far, and from the look on Sephiroth's face, he was no longer enamoured with the poetry that constantly spouted out of the red General's mouth.

"He is a self-centered, stuffy, selfish jerk!" Genesis yelled and pointed towards Sephiroth.

Sephiroth gave a small grunt. Angeal expected him to be angry but a smirk formed on the silver-haired General's lips. "Well, look on the bright side of things," Sephiroth said as he uncrossed his legs and leaned back in the chair in an uncharacteristic relaxed pose. "I have an eleven-inch penis."

Angeal covered his face with his hands and groaned.

"Hmm," Genesis hummed. "That is a good point."

Angeal wished he kept his face covered as he watched Genesis crawl into Sephiroth's lap.

* * *

"Look at the bright side...I have an 11 inch penis" Inspirational Text, and yes, I totally went there. Poor Angeal.

There is now a TFLN FF8 being written by Aaron B... he asked permission before taking on the task. Just so ya know it is out there. Here is the linkage...without the spaces of course  
**http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 6027591 / 1 / Final_Fantasy_Eight_Texts_From_Last_Night  
**


	67. Here

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I don't even know how to be here."  
Warning: Lostness … poor Cloud  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and helpful SOLDIER…  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**HERE**

* * *

Everything was so big. Cloud knew things would be different in Midgar but he never really expected everything to be so different.

He looked at the map that he held in his hands and frowned. He had been wandering ever since he got off the train and even with the piece of paper, he couldn't seem to find his way to Shin-Ra headquarters.

Cloud had always felt small, even when he was at home, but now, he was feeling insignificant again. Everything and everyone was so much bigger and more grand than he was.

~_or ever could be~_

He was trying to prove himself and he couldn't even find his way around with a map. He sat down and slumped in the park bench and tried not to let the fear overtake him.

He couldn't go back home with all the bragging that he had done. He couldn't disappoint his mother or look bad in front of Tifa, but he didn't know if he could cut it here if he couldn't even find where the headquarters were.

"Are you alright, son?" He looked up at the sound of the kind deep voice. He was a bit startled by the size of the man. The man was wearing a First Class uniform and was wearing the largest sword he had ever seen before. His blue eyes were lit with compassion and concern as he looked down at him. "You look a little lost."

Cloud swallowed and tried to sound confident and sure, but the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I don't even know how to be here." He felt even more pathetic and small speaking those words to such a large man who obviously would have no problems in a place such as this.

The man gave him a kind smile at him and pointed to the map and brochure that he had wrinkled in his hand. "So, you want to be a SOLDIER?"

* * *

"I dont even know how to be here" … full inspirational text.


	68. Buzz Kill

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "We hit a deer. Sort of a buzz kill. But it's fine."  
Warning: Incorrect pain management and PETA wouldn't care for this.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus, Reno, Tseng … after FF7 and between Advent.  
POV: Rufus

* * *

**BUZZ KILL**

* * *

Rufus was relaxed as he was gratefully without pain. He knew that Tseng would be pissed knowing Reno had supplied him with a stronger painkiller.

Tseng had been such a kill joy. He had endured quitting drinking and being bedridden for three months. He had been at Tseng's and the doctor's mercy for that whole time and they had all carefully monitored medicine.

But he had a lot of pain.

Reno was the one that had the connections to get him stuff that made him not feel the burning in his hip, the constant ache in his legs, or the needles he had in his shoulders.

"How ya feeling Boss?" Reno asked.

He hummed. "Wonderful, Reno, absolutely wonderful." He looked over at the redhead and was amazed at how red his hair was. He reached out and touched it.

"Hey, Boss. I don't go that way, yo," Reno chuckled.

"But I like your hair," Rufus said simply as he twined the ponytail between his fingers. "It's so red."

"Yeah, I know I'm irresistible." Reno smiled and laughed. "You are so stoned."

He knew the statement was true. He was blitzed and he would have to tone it down once they arrived back in Healin. He couldn't let Tseng know that he was using other methods of pain management.

He looked out of the car at the passing scenery, knowing that he had a silly grin on his face. He would have to act calm in front of Tseng.

The car suddenly screeched to a halt and a large, brown furry body slammed into the windshield. He threw his arms in front of his face but it was unnecessary. The seat belt held him firmly in place and jarred his shoulder, and he let out a little yell as his body protested the harsh treatment.

"Stupid deer," Reno said panting. His knuckles were white as he clutched the steering wheel.

Rufus calmed his rapid breathing. He watched as Reno walked out of the car to remove the body from the hood.

"What a buzzkill," he whispered to himself.

~_at least I won't have to pretend that I'm not high and with this, I should be able to get another dose of that morphine~_

* * *

"We hit a deer. Sort of a buzz kill. But it's fine."-… inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster

…umm… Rufus has a real substance control problem and an addictive personality.


	69. Self Explantory

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "... it's pretty self explantory"  
Warning: Sex talk.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal and Genesis  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**SELF-EXPLANATORY**

* * *

"Have you seen Sephiroth?"

Angeal twirled his large sword and rested it back on the magnetic clip on his back and turned to his childhood friend. He called the young troops to take a break and then turned back to Genesis who had his arms folded and was tapping a foot.

"Actually, I haven't seen him today," Angeal said.

Genesis grumbled.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I want to fuck."

Angeal raised his eyebrow at him.

Genesis sighed. "Well, I think that it's pretty self-explanatory!" And he stormed off. Angeal looked over to the young men and hoped that they did not hear any of the conversation.

* * *

"I want to fuck / ? / it's pretty self explanatory" Full inspirational test.


	70. Dismembering

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: …strangely addicting  
Warning: Violence... towards monsters at least.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud, Cid and Barret …  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**DISMEMBERING**

* * *

The battle had been hard. Fighting off the Jenova-inspired monsters had taken its toll on them all.

Cloud was exhausted. The battles had been wearing on him and he was a little sick from the cycle of healing and heavy materia use.

Cid and Barret didn't seem any worse for wear. Barret was checking his arm and ensuring that it was functioning correctly.

Cid grinned as he sliced at the remains of the monster.

"It's dead, ya moron," Barret snapped as some goop from the creature splashed on him from a twirl of the spear. "Stop that!"

Cid just grinned around his cigar. "Dismembering aliens is strangely addicting."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Cid and decided to ignore his comment. Cid had an unhealthy obsession with anything that had to do with space as it was.

"Yer a sick man," Barret said and stormed off to join the others.

Cloud wasn't going to argue Barret's statement as Cid took another couple of slices at the already mutilated corpse.

* * *

"Dismembering aliens is strangely addicting"… inspirational text from PhoenixDivine.


	71. Bacon 2

Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)

Rating: M...  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "The only thing worse than listening to you two fuck all night …"  
Warning: Angeal has to suffer so much from those two.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal, Sephiroth, and Genesis  
POV: Angeal.

* * *

**BACON 2**

* * *

The smell wafting through the shared apartment was divine. He knew it was Genesis cooking breakfast. He always cooked something after Sephiroth stayed over and from the sounds that he tried to block out all night, Genesis must have had a very good night.

~_three hours of moaning and groaning was nearly too much to bear~_

What was cooked always depended on performance, as Genesis had explained to him in more detail that he cared to remember. If it was a quiet night, all Genesis would make was toast. Hot cereal with fruit was when it turned out to be a quickie. Pancakes were when Genesis ended up with bruises and the full meal of eggs and bacon was stuff that he did not want to know about.

Last night must have been good because he could smell bacon, warm coffee and eggs that he was treated to. Angeal quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and wandered into the kitchen. They usually had a plate made for him as an apology for him having to listen to their 'roughhousing'.

"Morning, Angeal," Genesis said cheerfully as he was cleaning up the dishes from the meal.

"Morning," Angeal grumbled as he looked around the kitchen. "Where's Sephiroth?"

"He had to go," Genesis said simply. "Made breakfast. Here you go." Genesis placed a plate that had scrambled eggs, a bowl of apple slices and toast already covered with his favourite apple jam.

He frowned at the plate, noticing that there was a bare spot where it looked like there was some missing food that he could still smell in the air. "I smelled bacon." He poked at the eggs.

"Sephiroth ate it all."

Angeal growled, waving his empty fork at his childhood friend. "You know, if I have to listen to you two fuck all night, then wake up to the smell of bacon in the morning, you can at least leave me a couple of pieces!"

* * *

"The only thing worse than listening to you two fuck all night was waking up and smelling bacon and there not being any left." Full inspirational text.  
I mean, would it be so hard to at least save him a slice of bacon?


	72. Beach Blanket

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
Cue: "… **beach** blanket between you.…"**  
**Warning: SOLDIERS on a beach…  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**BEACH BLANKET**

* * *

Angeal had been comfortably dozing on the beach chair that he had claimed earlier in the day. He was quite relaxed and had dozed half way through the book that he had been enjoying.

It had been a remarkably quiet day. He stretched loudly and reached for his drink. He looked at his watch and realized that it was nearly dinner time.

He looked over at the two empty chairs beside him. The only evidence of who once occupied the chairs was a face down book of LOVELESS and what looked like the shirt that Sephiroth had been wearing earlier.

~_they never lasted long anyway~_

He wondered how long they were gone and knew that it could not be a good thing. He looked for signs of destruction but found none and no one looked traumatized around him.

He stood up and stretched again, wondering where they could have gone when he spotted them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as they approached. Both men were walking close together and a few people pointed and were laughing at them. They ignored the looks as they trudged forward.

Angeal covered his face and groaned as he realized why they were standing so close together.

~_why can't they behave~_

He observed as they shuffled forward, holding the bright red beach blanket that Genesis had brought, that was wrapped around both of their waists. It was obvious that there was nothing on underneath.

"I really don't want to ask," Angeal said as he looked at the two.

Genesis looked angry. "Then don't," he snapped and tugged on the blanket.

Sephiroth tugged back. "Let's just get inside before those fans take another picture of my ass."

Genesis glared back at Sephiroth, "Yeah, well, be grateful they didn't take a picture of your …"

"Okay!" Angeal stopped his two friends. "Where are your clothes?" He knew that he was going to regret the answer.

Genesis looked down at his feet and looked a little embarrassed but Sephiroth had no shame. "We had sex in the ocean and the tide took our clothes."

Angeal let his shoulders sink as they began to struggle over the blanket. "I lost my favourite shirt because of your fetish!" Genesis yelled.

Sephiroth grunted and tore the blanket from around Genesis. Angeal covered his eyes as Genesis was now very naked and in view of everyone on the beach. Sephiroth wrapped the blanket expertly around his waist and grabbed his long discarded shirt. "Here, wear this!" Sephiroth threw the shirt at the naked redhead and stormed off.

Genesis wrapped the shirt around his waist and tied to hide himself, even though it left very little to the imagination.

"Will you go get some clothes," Angeal pleaded as he watched Genesis sit in his chair to retrieve his book. He could see the shocked looks and a few cameras out at the show that was just put on.

"I will as soon as the pompous ass leaves our room," Genesis said as he laid down on his chair, just wearing the shirt which barely covered his groin, and opened up LOVELESS to where he had left off.

Angeal decided that he was going to ask for a separate vacation next year.

* * *

"We had sex in the ocean but the tide took our clothes away too. Its no fun walking back to the dorm wearing only a beach blanket between you." Full Inspirational text.

Contest entry for :iconSoldier-fan: so I Beta'd this all on my own... I hope I didn't screw anything up with silly typos...ah.


	73. Bigger than

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I thought you were bigger than that"...**  
**Warning: Self-loving gone wrong.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 fandom. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus, Mr. Shinra and mentions of Tseng  
POV: Rufus

* * *

**BIGGER THAN**

* * *

Rufus lay naked on his bed, staring at the ceiling and dreaming.

He had never acted on his feeling. He was almost scared to. After all, Tseng was always there for him and he didn't want to scare him off with his stupid feelings for the man. Tseng was the one that helped him when he had a little too much to drink, when his father insulted him, always protected him, and he was there when he needed someone to talk and just listen.

"Tseng," he groaned as he squeezed his already excited cock.

They had gone swimming a couple days ago and seeing Tseng out of that suit and in the tight red Speedo for the first time in his life had really gone to his head.

~_both of them_~

He had to spend a long time in the deep end to calm his body down before he did laps. Watching how Tseng's body moved in the pool was way to tantalizing. He was enthralled by Tseng's deep calm voice was when he ordered him to do four more before he was allowed to go into the hot tub. His body was far from calm as he did as Tseng asked.

He did was he was told and tried his hardest to get the images of that lean body out of his head as he moved through the water. But it was so hard when they had been sitting in the hot tub afterwards, with Tseng having his arms outstretched his head leaning back to display the tempting length of his throat.

~_I have never been so thankful for the swirling water~_

He had been fantasizing about moving alongside of Tseng and kissing the warm throat and having Tseng groan at his touch. He would give anything to have had Tseng reach down and touch him in the swirling water of that hot tub. He bucked his hips into the air, imagining his hand was Tseng's and that his heavy breathing and moaning was mixed with the normally stoic man.

He increased his hand movements, feeling the tightness in his belly increase as he bucked his hips to the thought of Tseng stroking him and kissing him. The thought of how snug and revealing that red Speedo was caused him to cry out and pump his hand all the faster. He dreamed of having Tseng actually beside him pumping his hard cock and whispering to him about how good it must be feeling.

~_I'm so close~_

The pressure became unbearable as he arched his back and teased himself to completion when he heard the door open. He sat up quickly, unable to bring a blanket or even a pillow over to quickly cover himself.

He was absolutely horrified to see his father standing in the doorway with a heavy disapproving frown on his face. Rufus was frozen in spot. His hand still wrapped around his cock but had stopped moving with his legs splayed wide, displaying everything to be seen.

He heard his father scoff and say, "I thought you were bigger than that," and closed the door as he left.

Rufus fell back into his bed, gasping for air and fighting back the torrent of emotions that he didn't understand or want to feel.

~_if only it was Tseng that had walked through the door~_

* * *

"my dad just walked in on my jacking off and all he had to say was "I thought you were bigger than that"... thanks dad." … Full inspirational text.

Rufus has issues.

Can anyone else tell me who wore a tight red Speedo that was really really hot. And the guy always wore a suit too. Anyone? Anyone? Some of you are way too young, but I hope at least one of my readers know where I took the idea of Tseng in the red Speedo from?


	74. Whipped Cream

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

NOTE: This one is a little different. I wrote two version of the same text twice. In this case, almost like two different POV's of the same scene using the same text… er… it's an experiement.

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … "…lick whipped cream …"  
Warning: Girls talk dirty too… but you already know that.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cissnei and Gun, talking about a young recruit.  
POV: Cissnei

* * *

**WHIP CREAM 1**

* * *

Gun smiled brightly as she looked down at the courtyard. Cissnei could see her licking her lips and humming.

It was the day the new recruits strutted their stuff and the young and agile men were on display for all to see. Gun was blatant about how much she enjoyed watching the young men, who were usually shirtless and often sweaty.

"Hey, Cissnei. There are some yummies down there this time around," Gun said and waved her over. "Look at that guy over there with the short dark hair and grey shorts. He's got quite a butt on him."

Cissnei leaned over the rail and viewed the sight of the young men, all working hard as Angeal barked orders at them. Some of the new recruits were more impressive than others and had conditioned themselves before they went for training.

She scanned them and didn't find one to her liking. She much preferred to look at Angeal than the younger men. There were a few of the teenagers that would grow up into the type of man she liked if they conditioned themselves right.

"Oooh, look at that one there. Aaaww, he's so cute," Gun said and pointed out to the smallest man on the field. He also looked like he was the youngest. He was well toned for his small size, even if he was on the lean side of things. He had a wild nest of bright yellow hair and she knew that it was what Gun was drawn to. She always did like the blonds.

"Yeah, he's cute," Cissnei said. He was too cute to be a SOLDIER. He would be eaten alive in no time.

"Oh. Not in the 'just-wanna-rip-his-clothes-off' type of way but in the 'I-wanna-put-him-in-my-pocket-and-keep-him-as-a-pet' sort of way," Gun crooned as she looked over at the poor unsuspecting cadet.

Cissnei rolled her eyes. "And occasionally lick whipped cream off them abs." She had meant this sarcastically.

Gun hummed and licked her lips. "Exactly!"

* * *

**AND NOW DIFFERENT TWIST ON THE SAME TEXT**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: … "…lick whipped cream …"  
Warning: well… Gen and Seph are pervs.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**WHIP CREAM 2**

* * *

Genesis was admiring the new recruits as they went through the sword routines. They were all doing quite well, which pleased him, and what pleased him more was that they all were quite handsome in appearance.

Most had trained before they joined and those without the well-developed abs that he liked to touch - not quite rock hard, but not soft, either - and the others would get ousted or left in the security force.

Angeal barked at them to change their stance and then obeyed. The smallest of the recruits stumbled a bit, but was proud enough to get his footing back and continue as if he had done nothing wrong.

He heard Sephiroth groan. He looked to see where the green eyes were focused and saw that they were on the little wild yellow-haired recruit. "He's cute, isn't he?" Genesis whispered into Sephiroth's ear.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, he is, but not in the 'I-want-to-rip-off-his-clothes' sort of way."

Genesis hummed. "He is more of the 'I-want-to-put-him-in-my-pocket-and-keep-him-as-a-pet,' type."

Sephiroth nodded in agreement as they watched the young man raise his sword above his head in a pose that showed how lean and agile that body was, and did a downward slash. Genesis watched in awe as the young man panted slightly and came to the rest pose. Sephiroth licked his lips. "And occasionally lick whipped cream off his abs."

Genesis smirked. "Exactly!"

Angeal turned on them. "If you two are going to talk like that, at least keep it down!"

* * *

"Aaw he's cute...not in a i wanna rip his clothes off way more of a put him in my pocket and keep him as a pet / And occasionally lick whipped cream off them abs / Exactly." Full inspirational text.

Cloud sure is getting a lot of attention…


	75. Party

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: there was a party in your bed …  
Warning: Well, I think there should be a warning placed every time Genesis is in one of these. Yaoi and jealousy.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**PARTY**

* * *

"Oh. You just got back?" Genesis said as he looked up at Angeal and Sephiroth as they walked into the First Classes lounge. "You're a day late."

Sephiroth dropped himself in the nearest chair and promptly put his feet on the table. Angeal was more graceful but still looked as tired.

"Rough trip?" Genesis asked, but didn't care what the answer was. He was still disgruntled that he was left behind. It was supposed to be his fight. He was a better choice than Sephiroth for the trip to Wutai. He would have handled it well on his own. He wouldn't have needed the assistance of his childhood friend or his current bed friend.

~_fuck buddy~_

"It was horrible," Angeal grumbled and ran his hand over his face. "I am glad that Zack didn't go on this run."

He couldn't help but smile at the Puppy's name being mentioned.

~_it would have been safer if they had taken him with them~_

"What have you been up to?" Sephiroth asked dully.

~_not that you really care~_

"Oh, this and that," he said absently and he dramatically stood and stretched, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair. He smirked down at the drowsy Sephiroth. "Thursday was interesting. The Second Classes threw quite a party. It was worth attending."

Sephiroth had already closed his eyes and gave a grunt in response. Angeal gave a sigh. "You went to the party then? Did you make sure that Zack didn't get into trouble?"

Genesis couldn't help but laugh. "I made sure that your Puppy was well taken care of, Angeal." He could see the cold look from his childhood friend and how his back stiffened at the response.

~_serves you both right for leaving me behind~_

"You did?" was Angeal's stiff reply. He could hear the tension in his friend's voice.

"Indeed," he said, using Sephiroth's favourite word.

He trailed a hand over the shoulder of the silver-haired General, getting a sluggish response and a mumble about how tired he was. He leaned in close to his ear and resisted the urge to nibble on it as he said the next words. "When you get back to your place, you may want to change the sheets. There was a party in your bed, and you weren't invited."

He quickly stood as Sephiroth's green eyes snapped open. Sephiroth didn't move from his place of rest but there was confusion and anger forming in those sharp emerald eyes. Angeal grumbled at him about the inappropriateness of his actions.

He shrugged. He didn't care what they thought. They had left him behind while they went out acting like heroes; he was going to take what he could, if they were going to hold back the glory that he deserved.

* * *

"there was a party in your bed and you weren't invited... change your sheets**…" **inspirational text **  
**

And so we find out the mystery of where the hell Zack was and who he was with and who he was with. I hope it was worth the wait people.  
Gen is such a prick.


	76. CUCUMBER

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I can't compete with …"  
Warning: Men are so sensitive about their size.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sissy… er, sorry, Cissnei, Reno and Tseng.  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**CUCUMBER**

* * *

Tseng didn't think that getting simple groceries could be so dramatic. They had to stock up on supplies for Healin. They were running low on pretty much everything and was tired of processed canned foods. Tseng was looking forward to some fresh food fruits and vegtables.

"Stop it, Reno!"

He refrained from wanting to rush over and tell them to behave.

~_I should have just brought Rude~_

But Cissnei said she needed to buy a few different products that he didn't understand or wanted to understand. Reno said something about needing to get a hold of one of his contacts for some information.

"Aw, come on, Sissy," Reno said. "How about these melons?"

He really wished that he had just brought Rude.

Tseng looked around the shelf to see Reno holding two honeydew melons to his chest. "They are bigger than what you have?"

Cissnei's face was turning red and he could see her fists clenching in anger.

~_you would think Reno would learn not to taunt her by now~_

Cissnei then got an evil smile - a smile that Tseng had long ago learned to back down from. "What about this, then? I am sure that it's bigger than yours!" Cissnei held a rather large cucumber in both girth and length.

"Oh, come on. Let's be realistic," Reno said as he looked at the cucumber.

"This is the reason," she said while waving the cucumber in his face, "why I will never sleep with you, Reno." Cissnei placed it in the cart and started to walk to the counter. He saw her rather smug look on her face as she went.

Reno still held the two melons in his hands. "Really!" He yelled out after her. "I can't compete with that cucumber!"

Tseng covered his face with his hands and promised himself that he would never go shopping with any of them ever again. The other people in the store were giving them curious looks. He was tempted to leave the two behind to find their own way back.

* * *

AlexJ69 gave me this one and I don't think I could refuse one of her requests. "Really, I can't compete with a cucumber."


	77. Poke

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I don't know if I wanted to reach this state in our relationship"  
Warning: Zack is a little concerned about his *ahem* size.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and Zack  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**POKE**

* * *

Cloud looked over at Zack. Normally, the SOLDIER looked so cheerful and perked him up. He had been bouncing like a mad man the last week, but something must have happened between him and his girlfriend.

"Are you alright, Zack?" Cloud asked as Zack pushed his food around his plate.

"Just thinking," Zack said and put his fork down.

"Are you having problems with your girlfriend?" Cloud asked. He was always bragging about his pretty girlfriend, even if he didn't know her name, he talked about his flower girl all the time, to the point where it was annoying.

~_I don't need him to brag about how much he's having sex with her~_

"Well, I don't know if it is a problem or just …" Zack's voice trailed off and he looked right at him. "I don't think I am ready to reach the state that we are at, in our relationship."

Cloud looked at his friend. "What happened?" He reached out and placed his hand on his arm. "Is she … you know, pregnant?" He whispered the last words.

Zack blinked. "No. Nothing like that. It's just, well." Zack adjusted himself and leaned in close.

Cloud couldn't think of anything worse than getting a girl pregnant when they weren't ready for that part of their relationship. From what he understood of Zack, he was only seeing the flower girl for a month at this point.

"You see, well, the last time we had sex," Zack whispered.

Cloud felt his face burn. He was still not accustomed to how everyone around him talked so casually about sex. He hated always being embarrassed and tried to pretend that he knew what they were talking about when it came to relationships. He also learned quickly that he had to avoid certain times for taking showers.

"Afterwards," Zack continued in a low voice, "she kept poking it and saying, 'it looks so sad and small'."

Cloud pulled away and raised his eyebrows at Zack.

He looked down at his pants and Cloud was horrified when he started to undo his buckles. "Can you give me your opinion on this?"

Cloud was frozen in spot as Zack undid his pants …

~_he's not wearing any underwear~_

… and pulled himself out. "It isn't 'sad or small', is it?"

* * *

b17chofcerberus, sent me this text… "Afterwards she kept poking it and saying "it looks so sad and small" I don't know if I wanted to reach this state in our relationship…"


	78. lopsided

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…lopsided."  
Warning: Er… lopsided.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Tifa, Yuffie, and Cloud  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**LOPSIDED**

* * *

Cloud was getting impatient. He had been waiting for the girls to get ready to go for what seemed like hours.

~_how can they still be fussing with their clothes?~_

It wasn't like he wanted to go to this silly event anyway. He would have been more than happy to stay home and tinker with his bike, but Tifa had insisted that they go to the event celebrating the anniversary of Meteor fall.

He hated the thing. He always got mobbed by women …

~_and don't forget your fanboys~_

… and usually got his ass pinched endlessly.

"What is taking you two so long!" He stormed up the stairs and threw open the door. Tifa was standing looking at the mirror and twisting from side to side with her hands under her boobs. Yuffie was looking at her chest with a frown. They were dressed both in fancy clothes that they had gone shopping for and he would admit that Tifa looked very nice in the red, low-cut silk top and black leather skirt. Yuffie even looked like a girl in her yellow top and slim pencil skirt.

Tifa turned. "Do these look lopsided?" She pushed her hands under her boobs and looked at him expectantly.

"They look fine," he said. They looked more than fine and he had to force his eyes up to answer her.

"Are you sure? I think the left one is a little smaller," she said and turned back to the mirror, using her hands to thrust them up a bit.

He swallowed hard and forced his eyes up. "They're fine," he said and was pleased with his calm voice.

Tifa continued to look in the mirror and adjust herself in her bra and Cloud was forced to take a few deep breaths as she did so. "I am sure that they are just not level."

Cloud was about to suggest that he check it out when he remembered Yuffie was in the room as she gave out a heavy sigh. "At least you have boobs to worry about."

* * *

"My damn boobs are lopsided." From Frizzycrls


	79. Handcuffs

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "..how soon is too soon to introduce …?"  
Warning: Sex talk.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Angeal and Genesis  
POV: Angeal.

* * *

**HANDCUFFS**

* * *

It was quiet in the gym and Angeal was grateful. It could get loud with a room full of mako-enhanced men trying to one-up each other. It was almost a guarantee that there would be a fight among the grunting testosterone-filled men at the end of a workout session.

It was nice that only he and Genesis were in the gym for a change; Genesis was using the bike and he was doing some arm curls.

"Can I ask you a question, Angeal?" Genesis said as he started to do his cool down, taking his hands off the handles of the bike and resting them on the back of his head. There was a worried look on his face and his brow was furrowed. It was seldom that he looked worried.

"Sure." he said as he started to grab a different set of weights to continue his arm curls. He wanted to take advantage of the quiet gym and push his limits with the weights.

"How soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?"

Angeal gasped and dropped the weights, one set landing on his toes. He yelped and fell back into another bench, hitting his back on a weight bar before regaining his balance.

Genesis rushed to his aid and helped him up.

"Why would you ask me that?" Angeal finally stammered out. His back was already aching from where he hit it.

"Well, I thought you would know," Genesis said as rubbed his back. "What? You don't use handcuffs?"

"No!" he nearly yelled.

"Oh, but would you know if it would be a good time to introduce them?" Genesis said. "I don't want Sephiroth to get bored."

Angeal allowed himself to collapse to the mat. "When did you two start dating?"

Genesis shrugged. "A week ago."

Angeal groaned and covered his face with his hands.

* * *

"How soon is too soon to introduce handcuffs into a relationship?" - Full Inspirational text.


	80. Get Out

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night**)

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "If we were to wake in ur bed together, what are the 3 words you would say to  
me? … "  
Warning: *sigh* Reno just doesn't have luck with the ladies. He should get over his denial and go gay. He may get more that way.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Turks.  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**GET OUT**

* * *

Tseng finally had gotten the relapsed Rufus to bed. He was going to have to have a few words with Reno who encouraged the drinking contest.

He would have thought that the others would have had enough common sense not to have a drinking contest with Rufus around. The fact that he had banned spirits of any sort from their new home should have prevented this from happening.

Elena was already passed out. The others had been looking appropriately abashed as he took care of Rufus, but he could hear their drunken giggling as he walked out of Rufus' room.

"Okay, okay, okay," Reno slurred. "I got a question for you." Reno pointed to Cissnei who was slouched forward in her chair. "If we were, like to ya know, wake in bed together, what would the three words ya would say to me be?"

He heard Rude grunt and grumble something.

Cissnei sat up straight and swung her arm so that it nearly slapped Reno. He didn't seem to notice. "Get out, now!"

"Aw, come on, Sissy," Reno whined. "I'm not that bad, am I? Wouldn't you want to just cuddle with me?"

"Why would I wanna cuddle with a stick?" she slurred. She leaned against Rude and wrapped her arms around him. Her harsh tone quickly melted into a soft one. "I wouldn't tell you to get out."

Tseng decided that he didn't want to hear any more of them, see or deal with his fellow Turks. He would handle them when they recovered from their hangovers and when they found that their hidden stash of alcohol had been poured down the drain.

* * *

Vietta requested this one. I wasn't going to do it because of how mean she was to Reno and Tseng in her story, First Kiss, but I really couldn't turn down the strange text. So, here's the text:

"If we were to wake in ur bed together, what are the 3 words you would say to  
me? / Get out now…"

…and yes, I am still shipping the Rude and Cissnei!


	81. Spit

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta …  
Cue: "… is still 99% not mine."  
Warning: Yaoi… and um. Well, you have read this far, it can't be as bad as the others.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Hojo, Sephiroth and mention (of course) of Genesis and Remnants as well!  
POV: Hojo

* * *

**SPIT**

* * *

"You must have taken the sample wrong." Hojo growled as he looked at the sample results that were on the clipboard. "There is no way that this could have come from Sephiroth."

The laboratory technologist stared at him. "But it was just a saliva swab sample, sir. I couldn-"

"These results are wrong! Do it again!" Hojo glared. "Never mind. I'll do it!" He stormed into the examination room where Sephiroth was currently in wait for the latest lab results and to finish his monthly examination.

Sephiroth was leaning against the wall and turned to look at him coolly. He did not like the defiance Sephiroth was showing in the last little while. He did not know the reason for the change but the tests were not showing anything out of the ordinary.

~_except for the this last oral swab~_

He looked back at the results and narrowed his eyes at the shirtless man who was now leaning back on the examination table, looking quite bored and combing his fingers through his long silver hair. "Is there anything else that needs to be done? I would like to get back," Sephiroth said.

"Your last oral sample came back odd. We have to resample," Hojo said.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly and a strange smile formed on his lips that Hojo could not read.

"What is so amusing about that?" Hojo frowned.

"Well, it was probably because at the time of the test the spit in my mouth was most likely ninety-nine percent not mine," Sephiroth said casually and ran his fingers over his lips, his eyes closing slightly. "I really do need to get back. I am sure Genesis is waiting for me."

Hojo frowned heavily. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sephiroth stood smoothly from the table and reached to grab his leather coat, not bothering with the shirt that he had worn in. "I was rather enjoying myself before you called me down for these silly tests," Sephiroth said sternly as he flipped his hair neatly over one shoulder. "I have other business to conclude, that is much more fun than you sticking a silly stick in my mouth. Genesis has other things that are much more enjoyable to play with."

Hojo was aghast as he watched the Silver General leave.

Hojo quickly turned to one of the assistance who was standing quite stunned behind him.

Hojo frowned heavily and tore the lab sheet up. "It seems that we will have to up the cloning protocols. It appears that will be no natural children being produced from him."

* * *

From: Satsuriku-sama : 'the spit in my mouth is still 99% not mine.'

Sephiroth won out this prompt… and now this was why the remnants were made...


	82. Scarlet

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "God gave me these boobs …"  
Warning: Boobs  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Scarlet and Reeve  
POV: Reeve

* * *

**SCARLET**

* * *

Scarlet always wore that dress or of a similar style of dress. He couldn't help but look and stare at the breasts, which were always pushed so delightfully up to show off her ample cleavage.

It was hard to concentrate sometimes on what he was saying in a meeting when she would move her arm and they would shift ever so slightly ... just a little closer together. He could stare at them for hours …

~_and had at other meetings~_

… but he had to focus on his speech to the room full of executive and high level SOLDIERs and Turks.

He waved his laser pointer at the slide that showed where the work needed to be done to improve the sustainability of the project.

That was when Zack announced he had to leave because of an injured student. He blinked and stumbled over his speech as Sephiroth quickly flipped his phone open and closed and made a similar announcement. He didn't care when Hojo followed behind them; the professor always was trying to stop any of his progress.

~_only takes away gil from his projects~_

It took him a moment to get back on track from the small distraction. He had found himself staring at Scarlet's chest again and had to mentally shake himself to get back on track. He raised his hand with the laser pointer and meant to press the button to point out where in Sector 5 would be the highest priority to start the work, when it slipped from his hand.

He watched in horror as the pointer slipped from his hand and right into the awaiting cleavage of the woman.

He almost reached out to grab his pointer back but caught himself from the action and blushed furiously as she turned her blue eyes up to him and set her face in a stern sneer.

He watched and held his breath as she reached between her ample set of cleavage and pulled out the laser pointer. "Gaia gave me these boobs for a reason, other than for people to throw things down them."

She handed up the pointer and he let out the breath that he was holding.

Rufus cleared his throat. "Can we please continue?" he said in a bored tone but his rapidly tapping fingers on the table showed his irritation.

"Of course, of course," Reeve said and stumbled over his prepared speech again. It was not nearly as smooth as before because his eyes kept going back to the thrusted-up cleavage wrapped in a red dress.

* * *

"God gave me these boobs for a reason other than for people to throw things down them." Brocky text request.

I know it is an odd couple, but I like odd couples and was inspired by a different story on this one :XD:


	83. Good Night

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: I woke up naked, with 10 visible bite marks and a black eye….  
Warning: Violence...  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Genesis and Angeal.  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**GOOD NIGHT**

* * *

Angeal was worried. Genesis looked horrible. He looked like he had lost a brawl. He hadn't been in Midgar very long and Genesis was already doing questionable activities that worried him.

He was much too emotional and temperamental for all that the big city offered. He wished he had gone out with him to prevent him from getting into trouble, but he had work to do to make sure that he had enough money to ensure that they could apply for the SOLDIER application as soon as possible.

"Gen, what happened?" Angeal said as he ran his hand over his friends face and examined him for other injuries.

"Easy, there _mother, _geez. I'm fine." Genesis muttered as he pushed him off. "I think I had a good night."

"You _think_ you had a good night?" Angeal said. Genesis clothes were torn and it looked like there was a chunk of his hair missing.

Genesis rolled his eyes and waved him off. "I woke up naked, with ten visible bite marks and a black eye." Genesis said as he ran a hand absently over his collar bone. "I have to assume it is a good night."

Angeal couldn't help but give him a worried look. The black eyes looked like it was going to be swollen shut in another hour or so.

"And I made 500 gil dancing on a table," Genesis said as he pulled out a wallet that he had in his dirty jacket pocket. Angeal looked at the money. As much as he didn't like what Genesis did to make money. That would be enough money to ensure their entry into the SOLDIER program in no time at all. "At least I think that is where I got it from."

Angeal frowned and pushed his friend deeper into their shared apartment. "Go get washed up and sleep. I will start the paperwork."

Genesis rolled his eyes again, wincing a bit as he did so, "Yes, _mother."_

~_ once we get into SOLDIER, he won't have do to do stuff like that anymore~_

* * *

"I woke up naked, with 10 visible bite marks and a black eye. I'm just going to assume that it was a good night."- inspirational text from TheOtherKeybladeMaster

Er… angst.


	84. Drunk

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…absolutely nothing …. to say to you."  
Warning: alcohol abuse and some anger issues.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus & Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**DRUNK**

* * *

Tseng had grabbed Rufus briskly by the arm and dragged him away from the scene. Rufus had been creating a scene during the diplomat's dinner. He had grabbed the young man before things got out of hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tseng growled and threw him against the wall, firmly pinning him there.

"I was getting a drink," Rufus said firmly. "I fucking had a bad day and I want a drink."

Tseng growled at him, unable to stop his anger as he pushed Rufus against the wall again. He watched the younger man grimace at the rough treatment, but didn't care that he was beating up his employer. He had enough of this childish behaviour. He was supposed to be becoming the Vice-President soon and he was still acting like a teenager. "We talked about your drinking. You are not allowed to drink any longer."

"You are not my nanny!" Rufus said and pushed back. Tseng held firm. He was stronger and knew he could handle the boy.

"You're not old enough to drink! Everyday is a bad day for you!" Tseng snarled at him and put his forearm against Rufus' throat and pressed. Rufus lifted his chin up and tried to take in a deep gasp of air. "You will straighten yourself up or the consequences will be severe."

Rufus frowned and clawed at his arm. He was gasping for air. "You need to grow up!" Tseng pressed harder for a moment, seeing the young man's face turn pale. "You can't keep acting like this."

Tseng waited for a moment more before he released Rufus from his hold and took a step back. He watched as Rufus gasped for air and rubbed his throat.

Tseng reigned in his anger and took calming breaths. He was going to have to teach Rufus a lesson one way or another; his persuasion tactics to stop his drinking were obviously failing. He knew he would regret his angry treatment of the boy later but having to deal with one too many tantrums was wearing his patience thin.

Rufus stood straight and squared his shoulders. Tseng was hoping to hear him pronounce that he was going to try and -– maybe - start the therapy sessions again.

"I," Rufus started and cleared his throat, his hand rubbing the bruise that was starting to form there. Tseng realized that he had pushed things too far with his young ward.

~_I have to control my frustration better~_

"I have absolutely nothing sober to say to you."

He watched as Rufus turned on his heel and walked down the hall.

Tseng followed slowly behind the boy he was supposed to protect. He knew what was going to happen next. Rufus would most likely indulge in some stash of alcohol that he had not found yet and he would have to deal with a drunk-ranting Rufus in a couple of hours.

Then he was sure that he would hear all that Rufus had to say about him bruising his throat.

* * *

:iconka-bu-ki: passed this along and I abused it and Rufus. "I have absolutely nothing sober to say to you." I am beating up on Rufus quite a bit lately.


	85. Iced

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "just started drinking the sprite you used to ice your crotch last night. Missing you already"  
Warning: Angeal really needs to find some friends that aren't gay (or bi) to hang out with.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth and Genesis  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

.  
**ICE  
****.**

* * *

Sephiroth smiled to himself as he thought about the previous night. It was a rather fun night and Genesis was making things interesting, even if things got a little carried away.

He still ached a bit from the little accident that they had. Genesis had been severely apologetic and had done everything he could to make sure that he was comfortable. Even without the desired ice, a can of soda serviced in helping to keep the uncomfortable swelling down.

He did feel better this morning and he was quite regretting having to leave with the business unfinished from the night before. The mission would be short and he would take care of the new swelling that was forming as he was thinking.

His phone beeped. He smiled brighter as he saw Genesis' picture and name pop up on the phone. He quickly opened it and read the message. "Just started drinking the soda you used to ice your crotch last night. Missing you already"

He was missing Genesis as well. He needed to find a place to deal with the new swelling at the thought of the things he was going to do to Genesis when he got back.

* * *

:iconway2thedawn: requested this one… "just started drinking the sprite you used to ice your crotch last night. Missing you already"

Dwah… This was almost sweet. Almost.


	86. Silk

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…mmmm I forgot how good Wutain silk felt."  
Warning: Men are so sensitive about their size.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno and Tseng  
POV: Reno

* * *

**SILK**

* * *

Tseng looked at the wreckage of the car and rubbed his temple at the sight. The mechanic was throwing a fit about the damage that was done to the engine. "I told ya to keep that red-headed menace away from my cars! There are only six left and the others are still on order."

~_and again Reno is no where to be found~_

He ignored the mechanic and dialled Reno's number.

"Yo."

"Where are you, Reno?" Tseng asked.

"No 'hello' or anything, boss," Reno said on the other end of the phone. Tseng grit his teeth and took in a few deep breaths.

"You ruined another car," he hissed into the phone unable to stop the anger from coming forward.

"Yeah," Reno said and he sounded much to relaxed on the other end of the phone. "I don't think I totalled it this time though."

The series of curses that came from the mechanic told Tseng otherwise.

"Where are you, Reno?" Tseng asked again.

There was a soft groan on the other side of the phone. "Just enjoying some of the finer things in life. Mmm, I forgot how good Wutain silk felt."

Tseng stiffened. Wutain silk was not a common commodity in Midgar and it was expensive and he had a horrible feeling in his stomach that he had learned that he had to trust as his years as a Turk.

"Where are you, Reno?" Tseng let the ice flavour his tone.

He heard a familiar chime over the phone that was in the clock that he had in his living room. He could hear Reno groan on the other end of the phone.

"You have ten minutes to get out of my apartment before I get there and shoot you," Tseng hissed.

* * *

:iconnatzy24:: "Mmm I forgot how good Wutain silk felt" This is from some personal texts that natzy has… I decided I liked this one and it so so so suited these two. I am horrible.


	87. Name Calling

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "So my 6 year old came home from school and asked me if he was a bastard cause the kids at school called him one …"  
Warning: A glimpse of what Reno's childhood was like. I think it explains a lot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno's mom, Reno…  
POV: Reno's mom.

* * *

**NAME-CALLING**

* * *

She heard the door open and close. She raised her head to see her boy walk in from his day at school. His unruly red hair was wilder than normal and he looked like he had been crying.

"What happened?" He had been having problems at school since he started it and she could see that something else went wrong again.

"Can I have a cookie?" he asked as he dropped his bag into a chair and crawled onto another. He was looking at the small dish that was on the table.

She pushed the dish towards him. "Of course, dear," she said. Since she didn't know what she was going to cook for supper, might as well let him have something to eat. "Now. Tell mommy what went wrong today, Reno."

"Well, the other kids in my class," Reno said as he took a bite from his cookie and crumbs fell out of his mouth. "They called me a bastard. Am I a bastard? What does that mean?" He stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth and his large blue eyes looked up at her.

She sighed heavily and shook her head. This was not the kind of discussion she wanted to have about him not having his father around. He was not old enough to understand and really never wanted to talk about the fact that she didn't know which of the men that she was sleeping with at the time was his father.

His big blue eyes were waiting for an answer as he reached for another cookie.

"Well," she said, deciding. "Next time those kids call you a 'bastard' you go and call them a clit."

"What's that?" Reno asked.

"It's worse than a bastard," she said simply and was pleased when Reno seemed to accept that explanation.

~_let those other parents deal with explaining that!~_

She pulled out another smoke from the pack on the table.

* * *

"so my 6 year old came home from school and asked me if he was a bastard cause the kids at school called him one, i told him to call them a clit. those parents will hate me" Full inspirational text.


	88. SOLDIER

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "Just because he is a soldier doesn't mean…"  
Warning: Sephiroth and Genesis have a disagreement. A public one. *snerk*  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: SOLDIERS  
POV: Scared Cadet Cloud

* * *

**SOLDIER**

* * *

Cloud tried to shrink into the wall. He didn't even know why he was here. He was supposed to be going for a drink with Zack and this happened. He didn't know why he let Zack talk him into coming with him. Something bad always happened.

~_and embarrassing~_

Genesis was raging about something and Angeal was holding him back. Sephiroth was standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed with Zack talking to him about something. He didn't know what happened to cause the argument.

The table that they were sitting at was destroyed from the angry fist, and tempers were far from cooling.

Cloud cowered away from the strong men's personal battle.

"That was uncalled for!" Sephiroth yelled over Zack's shoulder. "You dancing queen!"

Genesis almost spat an answer. "I'm all SOLDIER!" Genesis ruined the image by cocking his hip and flipping his wrist at the response.

"Just because you are a SOLDIER, doesn't mean your dick is a hero!" Sephiroth yelled back.

The room fell silent. Cloud clasped his hands over his mouth to prevent a giggle from his lips. A few other people in the room sounded like they were trying to refrain from laughing as well.

"And yours is!" Genesis finally yelled back after he gained his composure.

"Most certainly," Sephiroth said and gave a smug pose.

"Well, I don't remember it working last night!" Genesis snapped back with a large grin. Cloud watched as Angeal grabbed Genesis and threw him over his shoulder and started to carry him out. Genesis yelled at Angeal to put him down but was ignored. Cloud then turned his attention to Sephiroth who was standing as still as a statue. Zack looked tense as he had his hands on the General's shoulders.

The whole bar was silent as they waited for Sephiroth to act. All eyes were on him as he shrugged his shoulders to shake Zack's hands off and adjusted his jacket.

Sephiroth cleared his throat and then raised his voice to say, "It would have worked if you gave it something interesting to work on!" He turned on his heel and left the bar.

Cloud didn't think he could be more shocked at the words. The whole bar burst into laughter.

Zack sighed heavily as he walked over to Cloud. "Well, at least he waited until Genesis left before he said that, or else the bar would no longer be standing."

Cloud was beginning to wonder if it was a wise decision to become a SOLDIER.

* * *

Algaliarept gave me this text, that was indeed, to good to be true "Just because he is a soldier doesn't mean his dick is a hero."


	89. Meow

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

******

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "meow …"  
Warning: YUFFIE… she needs her own warning at all times!  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Vincent, Cid and Yuffie  
POV: Cid

* * *

**MEOW**

* * *

Vincent's eyes were twitching as he looked at his phone. He was standing rather stiffly and his metal-clad fingers were twitching against each other, making a small metallic clicking sound.

"Vinny?" Cid asked and was almost scared to touch him. Vincent looked so agitated and Cid had learned from past experiences that it was best not to touch him when he was upset. The clawed hand tended to have a mind of its own when Vincent was like this.

Vincent's red eyes turned to him and closed his phone sharply.

"Yer alright?" Cid watched as Vincent's buzzed.

Vincent actually growled as he opened the phone. His lips twitched and his eyes flashed showing that the demons were even getting annoyed at whoever was calling him.

"Who is it?" Cid reached for the phone and waited for Vincent to relinquish it.

Vincent blinked slowly. "I don't know why I keep this thing."

The phone beeped again. Vincent eyes twitched involuntarily. His metal fingers formed a fist with a loud clank. Vincent turned on his heel and left the room.

Cid scratched his chin as he looked down at the device and started to go through the messages.

His eye started to twitch too.

There was at least twenty text messages from Yuffie. All were one simple word, or more particularly, a sound.

No wonder Vincent was getting upset.

The latest one was, "Meow."

"What the fuck?" Cid murmured as he looked at all the other animal noises that were sent; Meow, woof, oink, purrrrr, neigh, tweet, chirp, and bark.

He typed back a message in all capitals. "STOP SENDING VINCENT ANIMAL NOISES. IT'S FUCKING WEIRD."

He flipped the phone shut and then yelled, "'Specially when yer in the next room!"

* * *

"meow /WTF. STOP SENDING ME ANIMAL NOISES. ITS FUCKING WEIRD". … full inspirational text.


	90. Warrker

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "great, thanks for announcing that I gave you..."  
Warning: Sexual innuendo  
Disclaimer: Don't own, just using the Final Fantasy Fandom for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis and everyone at Shin-Ra.  
POV: Sephiroth

* * *

**WARKKER**

* * *

"'Way to go!'," Genesis read from his phone and went to the next message. "'Are you available Tuesday night?'," There was a click as he pressed a button too hard. "'Heard you really know how to use that mouth and not just for talking'."

Genesis slammed his phone down on Sephiroth's desk. The silver-haired man raised his green eyes up to him and smiled. He liked how Genesis looked when he was angry. His cheeks were flushed nicely and he had been pulling his hair to make it wilder than it was when he preened in the morning.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Genesis demanded and stood there with his hand dramatically placed on his hips. Sephiroth's eyes were drawn to those hips and he couldn't help but smirk at the though of how they looked without the uniform.

He felt a hand on his chin as the red gloved hands forced his eyes up to meet his. "Focus, Sephiroth," Genesis demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I have nothing to say."

Genesis eyes narrowed and his lips pressed in a tight line. "Great," Genesis spoke, "Well then, thanks for announcing that I gave you head over Warkker!"

Genesis let go of his chin and did a dramatic spin to storm out of the room. Sephiroth grinned at the thought of how Genesis would try to get the upper hand tonight. He raised his voice as he dramatically opened the door.

"At least I said it was good."

* * *

"great, thanks for announcing that I gave you head over twitter / at least I said it was good." Full inspirational text.

Twitter = Warkker

Do you twitter. I can be found there (go to my profile) and I follow a group of wonderful players who are very amusing. If you are interested. They are the reason why I am on there. Oh, and I tease on my Tweets so you can see hints of some of the strangeness that is in my mind... Laters.


	91. Stapler

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
****(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "I've got two staples in my head. :D"  
Warning: Reno is unimpressive  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Reno, Rude and Tseng.  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**STAPLES**

* * *

Rude was purposely using his body to block his way into Reno's office and the redhead that was inside. Tseng knew it. He wanted to brush it off. He really wanted to forget the array of curses that he heard before he walked down the hall. Things did not bode well when Rude was blocking his access to the redhead.

"Rude, I need to speak to Reno," Tseng said as he looked at the big man. It was odd seeing him look so sheepish and even embarrassed.

Cissnei walked by the office, whistling and holding a heavy duty stapler. She tossed it to Rude. "I'm done with this," she said simply and walked away.

He eyed her suspiciously and turned back to Rude. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir," Rude said.

"Then let me by so I can speak to Reno," Tseng said a little suspiciously and now was even more worried.

Rude stepped aside and started to follow Cissnei quickly down the hall with the stapler in his hand.

Tseng walked in the office to see Reno. He was a bit startled at the sight of Reno leaning over his desk, looking into a mirror. There was blood dripping down into his face and he had a pair of pliers in his hand as he had it attached to his earlobe.

Reno looked up at him with a grimace on his face. "Jus' a minute, Boss. I gotta get these staples out, yo."

Tseng saw that the other ear was also stapled to his head and blood was dripping down his neck. "Cissnei used a powerful stapler," Reno explained.

Tseng put the file on the corner of the desk and started to take his calming deep breaths. "Finish these reports properly," Tseng simply said and turned to leave. He would talk to Cissnei about her temper when dealing with Reno later. "And don't get blood on them."

* * *

"I've got two staples in my head. :D" inspirational text from PhoenixDivine.


	92. Lesson

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "A lesson I learned…it scares the nurses."  
Warning: Rufus… really, Rufus, is that necessary?  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Rufus and Tseng  
POV: Tseng

* * *

**LESSON**

* * *

The nurses were frantically running into the room. Tseng stood stiffly as they rushed the crash cart into the room where the President of the nearly destroyed Shin-Ra lay.

He had thought that Rufus had been getting better. He still had injuries from the attack that Diamond Weapon had wrought on him. His hip was improving even though he couldn't walk yet. The burns that had marred his legs and feet were not as painful to him as they had been in the past. He had even announced that he had been seeing better out of his left eye and that it wasn't watering as much.

Seeing the medical staff rush in with the crash cart told him that Rufus was not as well as they thought he was.

Tseng touched the wound that he had in his chest. Had he had been there when Diamond Weapon attacked instead of nursing his own injuries, he would not have allowed him to get hurt.

If he had been there, Rufus wouldn't have been hurt and injured and lying in the hospital bed. If only he had not failed to do his job as a guardian to the boy. It was his primary job he wouldn't be dying in the room.

The alarms shut off and the nurses started to come out of the room. The crash cart was rolled out and Tseng noticed that none of the tabs were broken on the trays. One of the nurses was shaking her head and the other two were giggling.

"Is he all right?" he asked as they walked by.

"Yeah. He's perfectly fine," A nurse answered. "You can go see him if you want to."

Tseng frowned and walked into the hospital room. He looked over at Rufus who was looking quite red-faced as he was lying in the white hospital sheets.

"Sir?" he asked. He actually had more colour than he had since the incident. Rufus looked quite healthy.

"What happened?" He asked as he approached the bed. He looked around and saw that Reno wasn't around. Rufus wasn't supposed to be left alone and it was supposed to be Reno's job to take care of him.

"Nothing," Rufus said and his voice sounded a little breathless. His hand was shaking against the bed sheets.

He narrowed his eyes. "Where's Reno?"

"He went to get coffee," Rufus said as he fiddled with the sheet.

"What happened?" Tseng asked again. "What caused the nurses to run in here as if you were dying?"

Rufus ran his teeth over his lip and fiddled with the sheets some more. "The machines just went crazy is all."

Tseng narrowed his eyes at Rufus. "What could have caused them to be erratic?"

Rufus gave a small mutter and his cheeks flared brilliant red. Tseng didn't hear what he said but the tissue and lotion that he was trying to hide underneath the blanket told him enough.

Tseng controlled his breathing. "I am glad that you are well enough for such activities, sir, but couldn't you have waiting until at least you were not hooked up to all the equipment before pleasuring yourself?" Tseng said trying to keep his voice still.

Rufus opened his mouth as though he was trying to defend himself, but Tseng raised his hand to halt his words.

"I will go see where Reno is with your coffee and I will hope that you will refrain from such activities until at least you are not hooked up to the hospital monitoring equipment," Tseng said as he turned on his heel and left the room before Rufus could say another word.

Tseng was amazed that he made it to the elevators before he started to laugh.

* * *

"A lesson I learned in the hospital...when you masturbate while attached to a heart monitor, it scares the nurses a lot" Full Inspirational text.

This one was very popular in my poll, but you all thought it was going to be Reno or Zack… I picked Rufus.


	93. Claws

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: M  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "…my back to hell and gave me a hickey. I look like a white trash werewolf victim."  
Warning: Comparing of night time injuries.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the FF fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Yuffie and mention of Vincent.  
POV: Cloud

* * *

**CLAWS**

* * *

Cloud sat beside Cid and hunched his pained shoulders.

They hurt. They hurt a lot. His whole back was on fire. Not that he was really complaining, but they had got carried away last night and he had discovered that Tifa really needed to cut her nails.

He rolled his shoulders with a groan. He was grateful that he healed quickly.

He looked over to Cid to see him with a glass of rum already in his hand and it looked like he was uncomfortable.

"It's eight in the morning, and you are already drinking?" Cloud said, but understood why. The sounds that had come out his cabin were an unmistakable indication of the activities that went on.

It was just trying to figure out with whom. His first thought was Shera but she was back in Rocket Town and had left yesterday morning. Cloud wondered if he picked up someone in town or if it was a member of the crew.

"Need somethin' ta take the edge off," Cid muttered and took a sip. The movement seemed to hurt his shoulder as he moved. There were spots of bloods appearing on his shirt.

"Shit, Cid," Cloud said as he looked at the man. There was blood spotting his right shoulder and there was a large hickey on the side of his neck that was surrounded by bite marks. "Did you pick up a werewolf last night?"

"Somethin' like that," Cid grumbled and tried to pull on the collar of his t-shirt in an attempt to hide the bruise on his neck. "How do ya explain yers?" Cid poured another drink and then pulled out a separate glass.

Cloud stiffened.

"Not like yer were quiet last night either, son," Cid said. "Is that blood on yer shirt too?"

Cloud flushed as Cid chuckled.

"Well, at least I didn't just pick someone up." Cloud tried to defend himself.

"Wha' kinda man do yeh take me fer?" Cid said and glared at him.

Cloud stared back at him. He didn't know who he had been with. He always assumed that he was with Shera, even if he did yell at her all the time … and they never shared a room.

"Who were you with?"

"Nun of yer goddamn business!"

Cloud took the drink that he was offered and took a small sip, wincing at the strong taste. He didn't attempt to press the issue anymore. His back still ached and he was wondering how he was going to strap his sword onto his back if it was still bleeding from Tifa's attention.

Vincent walked into the small kitchen. He stopped in the doorway for a moment and Cloud could see that his red eyes were on Cid.

~_holy shit~_

Cloud looked at the two of them. Vincent finally broke the eye contact and went to the coffee pot that had just finished brewing. "You shouldn't be drinking so early in the morning," Vincent spoke in a cool voice.

Cloud could see that Cid was going to respond, but before the Captain could get a word out of his mouth, a small bouncy ninja bounded into the room with a loud yell, "Good Morning!"

She was always way too cheerful for first thing in the morning and Cloud was about to tell her so when she slapped him on the shoulder. Any words that he had were gone in the searing pain. He heard Cid howl and curse as she pulled away from the hand that had slapped his back.

"Get the fuck away from me, yah thievin' ninja!" Cid said as he turned his back to her. Cid could see her hand print imbedded with blood on the back of the blue shirt. It was obvious that his back wounds were a lot worse than his.

~_with that claw Vincent's has, I can believe it~_

Yuffie looked a little concerned before she put on hand on her hip and wagged an accusing finger. "You two should know better than to let wounds go untreated." She gave out a heavy sigh and shook her head as she started to leave the kitchen area. "I'll get Cure."

"Goddamn," Cid muttered as he sat back down in his chair. He looked a little paler than normal. Cloud was a little concerned at how much damage was done to the Captain.

There was a small sound from the corner and Cloud had nearly forgotten that Vincent was in the room after Yuffie's boisterous entrance. Both injured men looked over at the cloaked figure that was calmly stirring a hot cup of coffee. Vincent seemed amused and his red eyes looked brighter than Cloud ever remembered seeing. "Well, that is a way to get our materia back from Yuffie."

* * *

This one was another one of those rare texts that inspired me and I didn't use directly because… yes I had a dream of Cloud and Vincent having a drink and … welll… you read it.

I have weird dreams.

"That cute girl I hooked up with last night clawed my back to hell and gave me a hickey. I look like a white trash werewolf victim" I delved into the depths of my requests and this one finally popped out at me…. I lost who sent it to me though So, if it was you… here it is!


	94. Angeal

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: ... see end for cue.  
Warning: Annoying children.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Zack, Genesis, Cloud and Angeal  
POV: Genesis

* * *

**ANGEAL**

* * *

"Angeal?"

Genesis could hear the hushed whispers of Zack. Angeal was trying to teach the new recruits as he was the guest speaker for the day. Angeal took his roll quite seriously when he was in front of the young group. Genesis could see the door open slightly and Zack's big blue eyes peering through, as he was obviously trying to get Angeal's attention.

Genesis looked to Angeal to see what he wanted to do about Zack's attempt at a quiet interruption. He noticed the big man look to the door but kept on teaching the class.

"Angeal?"

Genesis refrained from laughing as he watched Angeal turn his back to the door and continued to talk to the classroom. A few of the young men in the class noticed Zack at the door. He noticed that the cute young blond, that was Zack's friend, put his hand over his eyes and shake his head.

"Angeal. Angeeeeeeeeeeeal," Zack whispered louder.

Angeal raised his voice and still talked to the classroom and kept his back firmly towards Zack.

"Angeal? Angeal? Angeeeal!" Zack wasn't whispering anymore and his voice was grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

Genesis had to cover his mouth with amusement as the whole class was now being distracted, and the only one that seemed to be ignoring the noise that Zack was making was Angeal.

"'Geal? Geeeeeeeeeal," Zack started to whine.

Finally Angeal turned around with a loud yell. "What can't wait for after the class, Zackary!" His booming voice silenced the few giggles that had been starting in the class. Genesis still covered his mouth. It took a lot for Angeal to lose his temper like this and he thought he was the only one that was able to get this reaction out of him.

Zack pushed opened the door with a large smile, oblivious to the fury that was showing on Angeal's face. "Cloud forgot his book at my place," Zack said as he rushed in and placed a book on the blond's desk.

~_boy is cute with that blush on his cheeks~_

"All good, now." Zack smirked and gave a sloppy salute before he bounded out the room.

Angeal closed his eyes and Genesis could hear him counting his head. Genesis looked over to the blond boy that was redder than a beet and slinking in his chair, holding the book Zack had given him to his chest in utter embarrassment.

Angeal opened his eyes, walked over to the door and closed it firmly and continued to pace the room to try to get his momentum back at teaching the lecture. "Now that Cloud has his book back, we can discuss the theory of how materia work."

Cloud sank even further in his chair.

Genesis' smile turned into a smirk as he observed the cute blond boy.

Genesis was so focused on the blushing boy that he didn't notice Angeal was right in front of him and stomped on his foot. He grimaced as Angeal leaned close to him. "Quit ogling the students and let's get down to teaching, shall we?" he muttered as Cloud so clumsily tried to stumble through the answer.

Genesis nodded and smiled to Angeal, and now was more determined to find a way to observe the cute new cadets without Angeal noticing.

* * *

"For some reason, my father is not responding to the 5 texts I sent him that all read: "Dad dad dad dad dad dddaadd dddddaaaaaaaaad dad".- inspirational text I kinda warped it to meet my needs and I like how it turned out.


	95. Soul

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues**  
**(Texts from Last Night)**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: ….. my soul wont recognize me after tonight  
Warning: ANGST! VINCENT!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Vincent, Lucrecia and Hojo  
POV: Vincent

* * *

**SOUL**

* * *

She walked away from him, her long hair swaying in the yellow ribbon as she went to the other room where the other man was. He wanted to run after her and tell her that he didn't mean a word that he said, but he couldn't.

~_the man that she wants to spend her life with is over there~_

If only he could say the right words. He couldn't voice how he felt about her; after all, this was supposed to be a job. He wasn't supposed to become attached. He wasn't supposed to fall for the woman who was carrying another man's child.

Another man that really did not show his affection or would love her like she needed. The other man did not deserve her soft touch or the comforting smile that she directed at him and would never get one in return. Hojo did not understand what he was missing in having a woman as soft and gentle as Lucrecia at his side.

Hojo was only focused on his work and nothing else mattered. Even the child she carried was nothing more than a tool for him to carry on forward with another experiment. He had heard things as he worked there and he knew that they were going to do something to that child while it was still in her womb.

~_if it was mine, I would take her away with me and they would never touch her or the child again~_

He stood straight and made his face impassive. He couldn't show emotion when he entered the room. He had a job to do. He had to become a Turk and nothing else while he was here.

He was certain that his own soul wouldn't recognize him after tonight.

* * *

"my soul wont recognize me after tonight ".- inspirational text. I am in an angsty mood lately.


	96. Materia

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
Birthday TFLN for Im-a-tumor  
Cue: Supplied by tumor herself (I don't do this very often but it fit the format)  
Warning: Poor humiliated Cloud, smutty innuendo and giggling SOLDIERs  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud, Zack, Sephiroth, Kunsel Angeal and Genesis  
POV: Angeal

* * *

**MATERIA**

* * *

Zack was not bothering to suppress his laughter. He was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the floor with tears running down his cheeks. Sephiroth was looking down at the laughing man with a large grin on his face. The silver General had been chuckling earlier but was now trying not to laugh outright. Zack's friend, Kunsel, was leaning against the wall, holding his stomach and taking great gulps of air between loud bursts of laughter.

Angeal was standing in front of Genesis and Cloud with his arms crossed over his chest. He had made a valiant effort to suppress a smile that was creeping across his face. He had to admit that it was funny, but he didn't want Cloud to feel worse than he already was.

Cloud looked extremely embarrassed and kept his eyes downcast, except for the odd look over to the laughing men.

Genesis stood straight. "What the hell is everyone's problem?" His tone was thick with anger. "I was teaching the boy how to use materia!" Genesis slapped Cloud's back. He had hit him so hard that it caused him to stagger and make the young blond rub his shoulder.

Angeal took a deep breath. "That's not how you use materia," he said as he tried not to sound too amused.

Genesis narrowed his eyes at his childhood friend. "It was how I," he puffed out his chest and placed a hand there, "learned to use materia!"

Zack was now clutching Kunsel and they were babbling to themselves between deep breaths and laughs. Sephiroth's smile was even larger and he was trying to hide it behind his hand. Much to Angeal's horror, he watched Kunsel and Zack put their hands on their hips and thrust them forward before they collapsed against each other with laughter again.

"Can I go now, Sirs?" Cloud said with a small voice as he still couldn't look up. Angeal frowned. He should have known better than to let Genesis teach him how to teach the impressionable blond about materia.

"I will show you how to properly use materia," Angeal said simply and raised his hand to start the demonstration without a pelvic thrust but was interrupted by Sephiroth.

"It sure is an attention-grabbing way to cast a spell." Sephiroth started to walk towards them and his green eyes were focused on Genesis.

"Magical hip thrust," Zack said as he grunted and thrust forward before bursting into laughter again.

"A new definition of blowing someone," Kunsel said and grabbed onto Zack's arm and they nearly ended up on the ground, as they started to laugh like a bunch of monkeys.

"Sir?" Cloud said and looked up. Angeal felt sorry for the boy being placed in the middle of such insanity. Angeal was used to dealing with his odd friends but Cloud didn't need to be subjected to the same level of insanity on such a regular basis. He wondered why Cloud even stayed around with how skittish he would get when the other SOLDIERs started acting weird.

~_which was way too often~_

"Well, you can all shut-up! I look good when I do it this way," Genesis snapped sharply and demonstrated a fire ball spell with a thrust of his groin on a nearby target. The dummy was promptly blew apart and Genesis only left behind a smouldering leg.

The snickering was still there but it was, thankfully, dying down. Of course, that was before Sephiroth stepped behind Genesis and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I think there are much better spells you can be using that Fire for that type of attack."

Genesis' anger quickly left his face to be replaced by a large grin. The others laughter stopped and Cloud paled from his previous embarrassment. "Oh, I have a few materia that may do the trick."

"I think you will have to give me a lesson," Sephiroth purred as he started to walk out of the training room with his arm wrapped tightly around the waist of the red General.

Angeal covered his face and groaned as they left.

~_why do they always do that!~_

He didn't look over at Kunsel and Zack who had renewed their laughter. They resumed making fun of the thrust attack and made some more rude remarks about the motions that the two Generals were going to be doing later.

"Sir?"

He looked to see Cloud still standing in front of him. "Can I be dismissed?" The young blond looked so shaken up.

Angeal nodded. The poor boy had been through so much today that he deserved some special treatment. "We will leave the hyena's here and I will treat you to dinner."

"Oh, you don't need to, sir," Cloud said quickly, "I can get my food in the Mess."

"I was the one that suggested that Genesis teach you magic. I have to apologize somehow," Angeal said and nudged the boys shoulder and started to push him out of the room.

"Hey!" Zack called out, "Where you going?"

"Dinner," Angeal called back and looked down at the blond kid that seemed to be tensing at the sound of Zack's voice.

"Excellent. I'm starving," Zack said, grabbing Kunsel by the arm and started to walk forward.

"I think we shall go alone for this round," Angeal said with a smile and pulled the boy under his arm and closer to his body. He needed to protect Cloud from the crazy people that seemed to accumulated in Shin-Ra. It also would be nice to have a meal with someone that was sane for a change.

* * *

"that's not how to use materia / shut up, i look good" Im-a-tumor gave me this cue

Why do people think of me when odd stuff is said? Like really! This is more of a cue than a true TFLN… but it was adorable and I thought of Genesis with this one.

AND HOW DID IT TURN INTO A CLANGEAL? O.O'


	97. Cross to Bear

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: "We all have a cross to bear…"  
Warning: I know I shouldn't be picking on Reno, but I can't help it… Tseng is feeling rather smug when he can one-up Reno for a change.  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack, Rufus, Tseng and more gayness…  
POV: Reno

* * *

**CROSS TO BEAR**

* * *

Reno wasn't sure, but he was almost positive Zack winked at him.

The red gloved hand that ran across his shoulders and the words whispered into his ear left no doubt what he was asking for. He had run from Genesis' invitation as quickly as he could.

Having silver hair suddenly drape over his shoulder and a black gloved hand run down his back nearly made him jump out of his skin. The invitation was unmistakable and he quickly ran from it with the excuse that he had bodyguard duty.

It wasn't an excuse, he did have to make sure Rufus didn't drink himself silly again, but by the time he got there, the boss was already drunk … and flirty. He fed the man a few more drinks until he passed out so that he didn't have to deal with his advances. Unfortunately, it was not before he had the vampire Rufus latch on to his neck and give him a hickey that he was going to have to explain.

He called Tseng. Tseng was the only one that really could deal with Rufus when he was like this.

~_I'll jus' leave the part out about givin' 'im more booze~_

Tseng arrived and frowned down at the passed out Vice-President. He quickly ensured Rufus was efficiently stripped and tucked into his bed before his attention was turned to him.

"You found him like this?"

"Yep," Reno lied.

"Sure?" Tseng reached up and pressed his fingers on his neck. Reno groaned. "And who caused this?"

The man's dark eyes could always look straight through him and rip his soul apart. He started babbling about all the men that were hitting on him today and how Rufus had attached himself to his neck.

When he was finished babbling, Tseng crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"What's so damn amusin' 'bout all this, yo?" Reno said, even though it was odd to see Tseng with a smile on his face.

"You know, Reno, we all have a cross to bear. Your's just happens to be attracting gay men," Tseng said and the smile grew.

Reno frowned. He did not like the fact that Tseng was amused by his misery. Tseng patted his shoulder and sent him away.

He was grateful that he was out of there as he walked down the hall. He was just thinking of going home and watching an action movie or some porn to forget about all the men that he has been hit on all night.

Until his ass was grabbed in the elevator by Kunsel.

* * *

"We all have a cross to bear. Yours just happens to be attracting gay men." Full inspirational text.


	98. Pants

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta  
Cue: "…**Is it normal ...?  
Warning: Poor Cloud…  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Cloud and Angeal|  
POV: Angeal**

* * *

**Pants**

* * *

Cloud's mouth looked better and not nearly as swollen. Angeal was a little worried though, as he seemed to be paler than before he went down to the doctor's to get the stitches removed.

He called out to the boy and chuckled as he nervously jumped and gave out a small squeak. Cloud immediately flushed at his own nervous response but straightened up and gave him a salute and a sharp, "Ssir."

"I see that your stitches are gone. How does it feel?" Angeal asked. He felt partially responsible for the injury. He had been supervising Zack and Cloud during a training session. He should have seen that the young blond couldn't keep up with Zack's hyper antics. He should have stopped the practice when he saw the signs that Cloud was tiring. He saw the movement of Zack's wooden sword too late and the fact that Cloud wasn't going to be able to block the attack.

He was grateful that Cloud didn't loose any teeth from the smack, even though it was quite a gruesome scene.

"Okay," Cloud said, obviously running his tongue over the injured sighte. "Feels a little funny still."

"It looks better," Angeal said as he examined the boy's mouth. He had used a Cure but the cut had been deep and Cloud had needed stitches before it would mend properly.

"It doesn't bother me anymore, sir," Cloud said. Angeal frowned. Cloud looked disturbed and pale. His hands were even shaking.

"Are you sure? You look a little shaky," Angeal asked and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The boy licked his lips again and looked up with his large blue eyes. "I do have one question, sir."

"Ask away," Angeal said as he tried his best to give the boy a comforting look.

Cloud twisted his hands together and looked down at his feet for a moment before looking up again. "Is it normal that I have to take off my pants to get mouth stitches removed?"

Angeal frowned instantly and Cloud flushed. "I will have a talk with Hojo."

* * *

"**Is it normal that I have to take off my pants to get mouth stitches removed?" **Full Inspirational text.

Not so liked on the poll but I liked it.

Ziggy, you wanted more Cloud…


	99. Poetry

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

* * *

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: When I got to his place, …  
Warning: Genesis attempts to be romantic and fails…  
Yaoi mention… I guess it could be considered romantic.

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal  
POV: Sephiroth.

* * *

**POETRY**

* * *

Angeal was just about out the door when he saw Sephiroth emerge from the balcony with a frown on his face.

He knew Genesis had been out there with Sephiroth; Genesis had planned a big evening with wine, cheese and poetry. Angeal only needed to sneak in and get his night bag so that he wouldn't have to be around to hear the aftermath of the romantic evening.

Sephiroth went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

Angeal frowned. He knew that Genesis had spent a lot of time picking out wine and selecting the cheeses for this evening.

Sephiroth cracked opened the beer and downed it quickly.

"I thought Genesis bought some wine?" Angeal asked, his hand still on the doorknob.

"He picked out a bitter wine and some horribly sharp cheeses. Not even sandwiches," Sephiroth said as he kept looking through the fridge. "Why would he just serve cheese? What kind of dinner is that?"

"He is trying to be romantic," Angeal said.

"Well, he is still outside there spouting poetry. I don't think he even knows that I am gone," Sephiroth said as he grabbed what looked like a leftover container that contained last night's dinner, and was going to walk to the microwave.

"He really tried hard to make tonight special," Angeal said as he looked to the balcony where he was waiting to hear Genesis storm through the door at any moment.

Sephiroth smirked. "Well, he just successfully cock-blocked himself."

Angeal heard the door to the balcony open and the soft voice of Genesis become sharp. Angeal did not want to hear the argument and quickly opened the front door and left.

He would rather deal with the destruction of the apartment afterwards than getting stuck in the middle of one of their fights again.

* * *

"When I got to his place, he served wine and cheese and made me sit on the balcony while he read his poetry to me." He cockblocked himself…inspirational text


	100. Zipper

**Final Fantasy Seven: TFLN Cues  
(Texts from Last Night)**

**

* * *

**

Rating: T  
BETA: Ziggy Pasta…  
Cue: ".. it broke his zipper"  
Warning: Het!  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF7 Fandom, just using for my own amusement. Do not profit from this endeavour.  
Characters: Elena, Cissnei and Rude  
POV: Cissnei

* * *

**ZIPPER**

* * *

Cissnei looked stunned as she walked into the room. Elena smiled at the sight of the petite woman trying to hang up her coat to have it just fall to the floor; she didn't even notice as she went and sat on the couch.

"So," Elena said. "Things went well?"

She was dying to know what happened. Ever since Meteor fall she had been pining for Rude and they finally got to the point that they went out on a date. Well, it wasn't really a date, but they had a look-out mission together and everyone knew that there was a lot of down time on those types of missions.

Cissnei had been saying that she was going to put the moves on him.

"Huh?" Cissnei said and looked up.

Elena was getting a little worried now. She wondered if Rude had turned her down. That would explain why she was so dazed.

"Is everything okay?" Elena said and sat beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Cissnei said and a large smile formed on her lips.

Elena raised her eyebrows. "Oh?" Now she was curious how good the time she had spent with Rude was.

"It was great!" Cissnei said and slouched with a sigh.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"I leaned against him as he was cleaning his gun and I demonstrated how to clean the barrel more efficently," Cissnei said.

Elena rolled her eyes. She knew where Cissnei learned that trick. Elena's sister used to demonstrate to men all the time how to clean a gun. She had no illusions what the strokes that she used on the barrel could be akin to.

"So he liked it?"

Cissnei nodded. "Oh, he liked it all right," she said and ran a hand through her hair. "His dick got so hard in his pants that it broke his zipper."

Elena covered her mouth when she laughed.

Cissnei gave him a goofy smile again. "I will have to ask Tseng to make sure that all the missions are with him now."

* * *

"his dick got so hard in his pants and it broke his zipper.." Full inspirational text…

And yes, I still like the idea of Rude and Cissnei. Wouldn't they be cute together!

So like this is like a mile stone. This is the 100th one of thse. 100! WOOT!  
I am going to keep going but I need to know if I should start a part duex for this here as well, it is at 100. Readers, let me know. Input is always useful!

Laters peoples when I come back with MORE!


End file.
